Book 2, To find myself
by A wee Moose
Summary: Sequel to Book 1. Who will survive the adventure and the treachery ?
1. introducing characters

The author's copyright applies only to the creative content and his original characters.

* * *

Meet the character of this series.

Rakurai (a.k.a. Stryker)   
Edenian, Male   
1.75 m (5' 9), 145 kg (318 lb.)   
Born in: Camineet, Edenia Prime   
HAIR COLOUR: No hair   
EYE COLOUR: Yellow / Black   
QUOTE: Innocence is for children, every heart is an island. 

Emotionally destroyed by the death of his mentor and several years later, six friends including Laenia's husband (which he blames himself). He has a strong sense of justice, but after his time on Kitsilano, he'd become tired of fighting the 'good' fight. Bitter and cynical that he can defeat enough wrongs in the world around him. 

He went insane for several days after the Dominion attack on his homeworld. After nearly 2 years of self imposed isolation, he eventually gained some expectance for what happened, he was not completely _healed_ from the traumas. 

In the past, in times of personal crisis, he always had Laenia as his conscious, and a voice of reason. He chose to be a career pilot as a symbol of being in control of his life. He always wanted to be a hero, and to be famous. Stryker sees Alice as an equal, a kindred spirit. 

! next character !

Wiuen   
Edenian, Male   
1.84 m (6' 1), 148 kg (324 lb.)   
Born in: Scion, Edenia Prime   
HAIR COLOUR: No hair   
EYE COLOUR: Yellow / Black   
QUOTE: I am in the mood for some mischief, who is with me ? 

He is a fun-loving guy and known on his homeworld for his lively attitude and horrible jokes (that MRess somehow finds entertaining). 

Wiuen often causes trouble and is a mastermind of mischief and pranks. He is an engineering genius and a natural aptitude for problem and puzzle solving. He has a very keen (if not akward) sense of humor and often peppers others with remarks and wry comments that are not always welcomed by those around him. Wiuen is a natural teacher and a good friend. 

He has taken a liking to annoying Mouse and trades insults with her all day long. 

! next character !

Alice Sharon Brangwin   
Human, Female   
1.75 m (5' 9), 58 kg (128 lb.)   
Born in: Lynn Lake, Manitoba, Canada   
HAIR COLOUR: Red   
EYE COLOUR: Green   
QUOTE: I hate math. I don't like the idea of beauty being bound by logic. 

Alice has an unassuming build, beautiful and lithe body. She is possessed of an incredible loyalty and dedication to both her friends and her duty. Alice has a quiet, gentle spirit ... just an all-round sweet personality. She's intelligent but doesn't flaunt it. She doesn't come across as pushy, more the sort of person who would get to know you at your own speed. Driven by her ambitions, she can be difficult. However, contrary to her cool exterior, she has a difficult time coping with frustration. 

Alice appears to be vulnerable and weak, but she is well versed in martial arts, can handle every situation in true warrior form. 

As the last surviving triplet, Alice was emotionally destroyed by their loss at the hands of Cardassians and Jem'Hadar. Her parents were hit equally hard and they started to become overprotective of Alice. She tried to run away from her past by being occupied at all times and engaging in dangerous and illegal activities, including stealing weapons of the Maquis. She ran away from home with Mouse and ended up on Betazed when the Dominion attacked and occupied the planet. 

Alice is polite, but headstrong in every way. She protects others, and fears losing them and fears being alone. She wishes she could fight the Cardassians and Dominion herself and hates them with a vengeance. 

! next character !

Mouse (real name?)   
Vellorian, Female (Alpha Female)   
1.78 m (5' 10), 61 kg (135 lb.)   
Born on: USS Haida   
HAIR COLOUR: Bright orange   
EYE COLOUR: Red / Purple   
QUOTE: I am chaos and fury incarnate ! 

With an attitude as fiery as her hair colour, this childhood friend of Alice has got one mean swing. Mouse is a very loud, vulgar, wild, unpredictable, adventurous and playful. At times she becomes outright aggressive and short tempered. As a child she was neglected in her youth, always seeking attention but not receiving it. As a result Mouse started pushing people away from her and swore that she wouldn't need to depend on anyone. Not her mother. Not her father. Not anyone. 

She ran away at the age of ten and never looked back. This might explain her egotisical and flamboyant personality. Mouse met Alice when Alice was still griefing the loss of her sisters. They become best friends as they engaged in some questionable activities. 

Today, Mouse is not as erratic. Mouse and Alice become trapped on Betazed occupied by the Dominion, when Mouse found an inner need to heal others. After the birth of her sister, her parents reached out to her and started to reconcile with their daughter. 

! next character !

  
Raymond "Ray" Jaxson Briggs   
Human, Male   
1.77 m (5' 8), 92 kg (201 lb.)   
Born in: Hannatown, Jamaica   
HAIR COLOUR: Black   
EYE COLOUR: Brown   
QUOTE: Dogs always know how to wreck a perfectly bad mood. 

Ray grew up mostly on starships. His school's teachers described his as a bright but unmotivated child, who breezed through his classes. 

In grade six, Ray's usual tranquil attitude had been pushed too far by a classmate, provoking a fight. The other student had knocked him back, Ray hit his head into a volleyball net pole. His initial head injuries were easily treated, and their were no detectable repercussions from the injury, until one morning, three months later; when Ray had a seizure and collapsed in the kitchen in front of his parents. He was taken to hospital, where the nurse on duty quickly identified an epilepsy. It was treated and permanently removed. 

Today, Ray is an irrepressible steady planner and prefers to be organized. Calm and reserved, with a no-nonsense attitude and hates joking around. Ray is a skilled engineer like Lt. Robin Lefler (currenly assigned to the Excalibur) whom he befriended at a surfing tournament held in Hikkaduwa, Sri Lanka. He talks to her often. He is also a body builder and recently started to take up kick boxing and wrestling. 

He is focused and intelligent, yet he still must work hard to keep his marks up and spends much time studying. Ray sometimes has to take on the role of calming Mouse down and restrained and under control, albeit carefully, else she might turn on him. He feels somewhat alienated from Deanne when Mouse is in close proximity. He knows Deanne is still secretly in love with him. 

! next character !

Deanne Elizabeth Sobinski   
Human, Female   
1.76 m (5' 8), 62 kg (137 lb.)   
Born in: Corbeil, Ontario, Canada   
HAIR COLOUR: Light blond (Golden)   
EYE COLOUR: Brown   
QUOTE: If you're scared, just walk behind big sister Deanne. 

Deanne was the only kid in the family and the centre of attention. Or she was until her brother came along, where she suddenly became the eldest child facing all the responsibilities and problems that come along with such a position. 

She had a normal, happy childhood with her loving (but exhausted) parents. She has one sibling, but her parents felt that she was more than enough. Deanne was a star athlete in school and represented Ontario Under-21s and Canada at Rugby World Cup 2379. 

She tends to be anti-social around strangers and it takes a while for her to start trusting another person and even longer to accept them into her circle of friends. Among a huge group of new people, she is very shy. Deanne is self conscious and a little unsure of herself. Once she feels safe and secure she befriends people with unrestrained loyalty. 

She is a good friend, with high morals that have been instilled in her by loving parents and a good home-life. Her quiet inner strength and compassion attracts others to her. While she can seem quiet and timid at times, this appearance can be quickly changed to that of a proud, self-assured youth who likes to converse. Deanne does not understand the hatred Mouse still has for her, but she avoids the feral woman as much as possible. 

Deanne has to face boyfriend, Starfleet Academy, family, and friend problems along with other dilemmas ... all the while being a constant source of surprise and aggravation to her parents. 

! next character !

Lucida Je Sey Agmenasdu Vonioki (a.k.a. Specky)   
Sprite, Female   
1.22 m (4' 0), 33 kg (73 lb.)   
Born in: Hobro, Denmark   
HAIR COLOUR: Chrome / Silver   
EYE COLOUR: Variable   
QUOTE: Want to see a photo of Alice when she dyed her hair black with bright pink bangs? 

Lucida was very sick as a child, constantly taking medicine for her weakening kidney and delicate immune system. No cure could be found and transplants never seemed to work. This rare disorder robbed her of 12 years of her life, mostly confined to her house. Lucida received a gene treatment that included Klingon and Betazoid mitochondria. The procedure worked. She reintegrated with others quickly after making a full recovery and started going to school. 

By nature Lucida is kind and affectionate. She is charming, cunning, smart, observant, but impatient and believes in never giving up. She hates it when others make smart sarcastic comments. Lucida often makes an effort to comfort people when they're feeling sad. She is an excellent source for embarrassing stories about her friends. She calls Ray and Stryker "Smiles" because she thinks they frown too much. She is not impressed by their outward gruffness and tends to get a laugh out of them one way or another. 

She has a wide knowledge and a love of science. Lucida is one of the best gymnasts on Earth. 

! next character !

MRess   
Caitian, Male   
1.93 m (6' 1), 66 kg (145 lb.)   
Born in: Wolf 424 colony   
HAIR COLOUR: Gold / Yellow   
EYE COLOUR: Amber   
QUOTE: I hate water. 

Born to famous Federation diplomats as parents, MRess is the middle child of nine siblings. Plus another twentyseven cousins who he 'bumps' into often. 

Cool and full of attitude, he's always talked the talk and been opposed to just about everything. MRess has been on the ins and outs with the group. It is often difficult to understand in his mannerisms and what he's trying to comminicate. He amuses himself with the pursuit of Federation and galactic planetary histories as well as writing of free-form poetry and painting. 

He also pursues an interest in anthropology and archaeology, subjects which relate to the histories he studies. MRess has also a strong artistic talent, plus a flair for design and decor. He is not fond of combat, especially not hand to hand. He's not violent by nature, but if pushed into a corner his predatory senses will take over. 

He spents a lot of time on his claws though this is supposed to be normal for Caitians. MRess has a probia of fires. His life was saved from a bushfire by another Caitian. By Caitian honour he is debted to Niesahe, bound to her and her 2 year old daughter, Li Mei. 

! next character !

Enzo Sobinski   
Human, Male   
1.69 m (5' 6), 57 kg (125 lb.)   
Born on: USS Haida   
HAIR COLOUR: White (bleached)   
EYE COLOUR: Green/Brown   
QUOTE: I don't care whether it's rash or not. I've already made up my mind. 

There's one in every class: a joker with amazing gifts, but lacking the ambition to tap his true potential. He is as good a pilot as Stryker and the legendry Mark McHenry, but sometimes he has the attention span of a gold fish. He tries hard to make new friends, but usually comes off as obnoxious. He enjoys picking on his sister, Deanne. 

Five years ago, his parents were stationed to study the Guardian of Forever. A violent earthquake struck, burying him under the rubble of a small building. He has been claustrophobic since. 

Author's notes:   
Vellorians are a Matriarchal society. Males are typically limited to touch-telepathy (called mind brush) only. Technically the female gender is split into two groups. One is the normal (Beta) female, and generally limited to touch-telepathy as well. Less than 10 of females are Alpha females, distinguished by pink skin, strong telepathy and natural aggression. Alpha females are always leaders in Vellorian society. Their Psionic ability allow them a certain degree of mind control over other Vellorians (and races that are unable to mentally block out telepaths, i.e: almost every other race). The mind control has a maximum range of 65 meters, telepathy less than 200 meters. 

In Earth gravity, homeworld gravity is 27 lower. Like Klingons, Gorn and Cardassians; Edenians are heavy (heavier than most humanoids). Their physical strength is even greater than appearances would suggest, as the Edenians only possess around 7 body fat - the remainder is pure muscle mass. Also due to the standard gravity (being used by humans and most Federation species) being higher, Stryker and Wiuen had to adept. 

Sprites   
Sprites are a race of petite-sized humanoids well-known for their colourful (usually orange or blue) skin and child-like appearances. Their usual height at maturity (reached at age 35 - 40) is 3'7" to 4'4" 

Caitian   
Caitians possess sleek compact bodies covered with soft fur, which also covers their faces, and hangs about their head like a mane, large golden eyes with excellent night vision, a long tail, which moves in varying styles, according to the moods of its owner, and pointed ears on the top of the head. Physically, Caitians are extremely dexterous and fast. However, their ability to absorb damage is less than magnificent, and they avoid games that involve physical contact. Caitians practice total equality of the sexes, and have throughout their recorded history.

* * *

Proceed to Chapter 1 

Back to fiction 


	2. one

In Mortal Danger 

Suddenly a loud roar sounded from behind them. "I think we should go," said Stryker. "NOW." 

When they started to back away, the creature leapt again. "Move !" Stryker shouted, pushing the others into a run and falling in behind them. MRess was limping heavily on his injured leg and barely able to keep up. 

The creature was gaining on them. It looked similar to a full grown lioness, but with black hair and a really big ugly head. Alice's heart leapt at the roar, and she spun her head around in a breathless instant of adrenalin fired fear. She saw it jump towards Stryker. "Look out!" Alice cried. 

It leapt into the air, its claws extended. Stryker stopped when he heard Alice's yell, and spun around, trying to shield the group from whatever was attacking. _There is no escape,_ he thought as he threw up his arms in a blocking stance. The thing crashed into him and together they fell over. Stryker frantically attempted to push the creature away while it closed its jaws around his arm. It bit through some skin, but unable to pierce his tough scaly hide. 

Stryker kicked at the crature, and grab onto it's paw, a patch of hair, anything to fight it. Ray got hold of its tail and pulled hard. It turned around to pounce at Ray and Alice but Stryker tackled it in mid-air, his arms around its hind legs. Alice's flashlight fell from her grasp and rolled out of reach in the confusion. Darkness fell, the only source of illumination was an orange glow from Mouse's fluorescent hair. 

The creature roared again and Stryker got a face full of its horrible breath. The thing's fury and hunger was again focused on the Edenian. Stryker stuggled to keep its jaws from his neck, but the creature was slowly getting closer and closer. Mouse picked up a loose slab of stone and smashed it over the animal's head, stunning it. Stryker pushed the beast off of him. "Thanks Mouse." he said gratefully. 

He kept the group moving quickly away from the downed beast, unsure how fast it would recover. He was sure they escaped from it when he saw it leaping from the shadows. Ray, Alice, Mouse and Stryker fell over in shock as the creature nearly knocked them over. It bit MRess's bad leg. MRess cried out in pain and fell to the ground. 

MRess looked up to see the beast standing over him. He tried to back away, but with his injured leg he was not fast enough. The creature pounced on his chest, slamming him forcefully back to the ground. MRess winced as his head hit the hard, unyielding surface and he saw stars. The creature was lowering its head and opening its mouth. 

_MRess'd die in an instant. And I do not what to be food to these things, or any other animal for that matter. I must protect the group._ Stryker thought. 

MRess barely saw the blur that was Stryker's boot slam into the creature's head. The creature slumped to the ground, unmoving. Stryker made sure no one was standing too close. _Time for a finishing move of my own._

He turned to the animal, took in a deep breath, the area around his vocal chords swelling for a second. The oily purple liquid escaped Stryker' mouth, landed on the creature's head. Stryker knew the venom would immobilze the creature within five minutes, another twenty minutes will kill it. 

Alice looked at him strangely, its the first time he ever used his ability in front of his new friends. They did not even know of this ability. His friends started acting nervously around him. _But there is no time to explain now. Time to move ... _

Stryker went quickly to MRess's side and pulled him into a sitting position. Mouse dropped on to her knees at his other side, in shock. Alice picked up her flashlight, "Just great, its damaged, " she said as she repeatily hit it. The flashlight's beam was flicking and almost too weak to be useful. 

"MRess, how bad are you hurt ?" Ray asked. "Can you walk ?" 

"I ... maybe," MRess gasped. 

Mouse gripped her hand tightly in his. "You can do it, MRess," she said, fighting tears. "We will help you." 

Stryker went quickly to MRess's side and pulled slowly to his feet. "We have to find a way out of here fast, there might be more of those things, " He looked MRess in the eye. "Are you ready ?" 

MRess glanced at Stryker. "Yes," he said faintly. Ray took his place at MRess's other side. 

With Alice still in the lead, they moved together. Darkness flowed down the tunnel like an endless black river. Five quiet sets of footsteps made their way steadily. Stryker calculated they have been walking for more than twenty minutes now. He looked over his shoulder again, still seeing nothing but the empty tunnel they just been through. "See anything up there, Alice ?" he called. 

"No," she answered. "Not a thing." 

Stryker had noticed that MRess was having more and more trouble walking. Alice's failing flashlight certainly was not helping matters either, as it flicked off and on. "I think we lost them. There is nothing back here." 

"Maybe we should stop and rest," Stryker suggested. He helped Ray ease MRess to the ground against a wall of the tunnel, then walked to Alice. 

"I am not seeing any way out of here," Alice said quietly, worry showing in her voice. 

"I know," said Stryker. "But we know those things are back there, so we should just keep going and hope we find a way out soon." Alice nodded, then glanced over her shoulder. 

Stryker took a moment to survey his own injuries. He had numerous scratches and cuts from the thing that had jumped him, but none of them serious. But he knew the alien creature's physiology might infect him with a virus or bacteria within a matter of hours. "How is he doing ?" Stryker asked, referring to MRess. 

Alice sighed, concern written on her face. "Not good. And getting worse ... " she trailed off, not wanting to voice her fear. 

"We will find a way out." he said reassuringly. "MRess will be okay." 

Alice smiled a little. "I guess you are right." 

"We will get out," he said firmly, looking her directly. "All of us." 

Alice looked at him, still overwhelmed by the events of the last few minutes. 

They enjoyed about five minutes of rest. Stryker signed as he turned back to MRess, Ray and Mouse. "You think you are up for another walk, MRess ?" he asked. 

MRess winced, but nodded. "I just want to get out of here," he said painfully. Ray and Stryker helped him to his feet, which he gained with difficulty, and they continued on their way through the ominously quiet darkness. The twisting and turning tunnel seemed endless. 

Every minute or so, MRess would stumble and nearly collapse with exhaustion, but Ray and Stryker held him firmly upright, refusing to let go. There was a faint sound behind them, no louder than a whisper, and MRess lifted his head wearily, straining his ears. "I hear something," he said breathlessly. 

"Alice, wait," Stryker said softly, and all four of them stopped and listened. 

The silence was deafening. No one dared to even move or breathe. Behind them, almost inaudible, was a quiet scratching sound. "Is it them ?" Mouse whispered. The sound stopped. 

Stryker listened for a moment longer. "I am not sure," he said at last. 

MRess listened carefully. "I don't hear anything." 

"Neither do I, but that doesn't mean its gone." 

"Maybe it will go the other way." Alice suggested. Silence again. The scratching stopped. MRess let out a small, shaky breath and relaxed just a little. The others let out tensed breaths as well. The sounds started again, louder this time. It was coming towards them, getting closer. 

"Move," Stryker whispered. MRess gave a muffled moan as they began to move again, his strained muscles tensing. 

They moved as swiftly as they could manage through the dark halls, but the noises kept growing louder. The tunnel turned steep downwards, and everyone was forced to brace themselves against the tunnel walls. Finally, the steep section ended and the tunnel leveled out again. The flashlight flickered on and off for the last time. 

Total encompassing darkness again. They now relied on MRess's excellent nightvision. A few minutes later they found the tunnel leading upwards, it was just as steep as the last. Helping MRess up this one was difficult. 

Whatever it was, was chasing them. Everyone knew it. Alice risked a look back over her shoulder when she glimpsed several movements in the distance behind them. "Stryker ... " she said. 

"I know. Just keep moving." 

Ahead of them, Alice suddenly stopped short as she ran into something solid. Using her hands, she felt along the wall to one side. When she found it connected to another wall, she felt back the other way, silently praying that the tunnel turned sharply. Her hands hit flat, solid rock. "What is it ?" Stryker asked. 

"Dead end," she said. "We are trapped." 

Stryker's eyes went wide. Alice moved around them. "How many ?" she asked Stryker. 

"I can see one, but there may be more." 

MRess took a sniff at the air, "Better make that three." 

"Great, this means they hunt as a pack." Alice muttered. 

Stryker helped MRess sit down against the wall, then stood beside Alice. MRess was wheezing. Mouse put a comforting hand on his shoulder. The creatures, for the moment, hung back a short distance. 

"What are they doing now ?" Mouse said to Stryker. "They are just standing there." 

MRess picked up a noise of some kind. "Listen ... " 

"What is going on ?" asked Mouse, confused. "What is wrong MRess ?" 

The four friends could do nothing as a low, steady hum began from nowhere. The vibration turned into a rumble. Small pieces of the roof of the tunnel began to fall to the floor. 

Alice looked up. What she saw made no sense, larger pieces of rock start to fall. "Earth quake." Stryker groaned. "Just what we need." 

Together, three friends tried to protect MRess from the falling debris. The hum grew louder. Mouse tensed, waiting for the roof to come crashing down on her. When it did not, she carefully looked up. What she saw next, made her jaw drop. The ceiling, instead of falling down onto them, briefly turned red before disappearing in a flash. 

Stryker squinted at the sudden brightness as artificial light streamed into the cavern. Above them, the cause of it all, was a very angry-looking Lucida. A gold and purple blur shot jumped down, landing between them and the creatures, an old 23rd century phaser rifle in her hands. She fired her rifle many times as the creatures fell to the ground, dead or stunned. 

"Who's next ?" Lucida yelled at the darkness. After regaining her senses, Mouse looked down at MRess. He was unconscious. 

"MRess ?" she said, trying to wake him. MRess looked up to see Mouse standing over him. She took his hand and she helped him to his feet. Someone was at the opening of the new hole in the ground, lowering a rope. 

"What the hell were those things ?" Lucida asked. 

"Not animals native to this planet, thats for sure." Mouse replied. 

"I do not care." Stryker felt like cursing, his nerves were shot. "Let's get MRess to a hospital." 

next Chapter 

Personal demons 

Three hours later. 

There is three ways to get Stryker's attention. Alice knew two of them. She was fairly sure the third involved a random act of violence, but she was not feeling particularly enthused about testing that theory right now. After they had MRess taken to a hospital, Stryker took off without a word. Alice figured something was eating at him. 

She feared she might be intruding on a personal matter. What that matter is, still eluded her though. _Maybe its nothing. Everyone had secrets they wish to keep, whether trivial or personal._

The sky shone an icy blue-white, but at least it was clear and bright. The weather was cold, though not brutally so, and in full sun it seemed quite bearable. She could hear the music well before she reached the maintenance bay. 

_Stryker liked his music, and he liked it loud. He was always playing some kind of music, sometimes human music and sometimes other music, presumably from his homeworld. Turning it off was, therefore, a sure-fire way to earn his utmost, undivided attention ..., _she thought. 

The Starfleet Academy maintenance bay was a wide, circular building. As she entered, Alice noticed a tiny balcony jutted out over the room, and set on it was the main control panel to open or close the domed ceiling. A small feeling of apprehension nestled in the base of her stomach as she leaned in the doorway, and waited. _Three... two... one -_

She turned off the music device. "Hey!" came the indignant yelp. Engineering tools clattered to the floor. "Hot slag, who is messing with my music ?" 

A face appeared round the side of the small alien ship. His expression was one of pure, unadulterated malevolence - until it registered on him who was standing just eight meters away. She was surprised by the fierce expression on his face, which set off her jitters. "Hey." she said softly. 

He looked in confusion at her nervous body lauguage. "Great Light, Alice. You look like you expect to have cold water poured on you. What is wrong ?" 

Alice took in a deep breath to recompose herself. "I am sorry if I am intruding. I could come back later." she said, her legs were trying to get her out as fast as possible. 

He sighed. "No, no. You are not intruding." he said. "Let's go for a walk." 

"And you sure ?" she asked. 

He nodded. "Siren, shut down. Security mode four." 

The ship made a rude noise at him. They walked through the doors. "Who is Siren ?" she inquired. 

"The Landale's S.A.I." 

"S.A.I. ? " 

"Sentient Artifical Intelligence. She ... Siren has a little attitude problem." 

"I heard that !" Siren announced. Alice let out a little chuckle. 

They walked north along a short path through a wooded area. Alice said, "You took off pretty fast from the hospital. You practically ran out the door before the doctors were done healing your wounds." 

He nodded. She thought of something and made a connection, "Let me guess. You hate hospitals." 

A sudden flash of emotion flashed in his eyes. Alice almost missed it -- as it was, she could not tell just what it had been. _He looked tired and relieved, but he also looked--Anger? Sadness? Emotional pain? I have never seen that expression on his face before,_ Alice thought. 

"Yes I do." he admitted. 

A minute of silence passed between them. "Everyone is freaked out." he said. His tone neutral, but Alice sensed the brief, hot spark of his anger. "Keeping their distance from me." 

"Yes." Alice confessed. "They need time to accept the concept. Venomous alien species is almost unheard of in the Federation." 

"This is what I am. Screw them if they cannot accept me for who I am." 

Alice understood his fury and his isolation. With her left hand, she took his right hand into hers as they walked. "I already accepted you for who and what you are." she said. 

Stryker felt very grateful to have a friend like Alice. He felt close to her, but he had no romantic intentions, as she was dating Adam Malkovish. 

A small image caught her eye on his shirt. "Uhm, Stryker." 

"Yes ?" 

"I have been meaning to ask you a while about that golden emblem." she said, pointing at the tri-blade. 

"The tiger-angel, a goddess, otherwise called the _Protector deity_. It is the insignia of the Guardians." 

"Guardian angel of sorts." 

He nodded. 

Stryker stopped leaning into his jacket and walked straight and tall. He realized he had a true companion now. A real friend. Well it is just impossible to talk to Wiuen without him making a joke something, or annoy or embarress. And it had been so long since he felt this great that he smiled, Rakurai Stryker really smiled. 

She raked her nails lightly along his palm when she noticed she was not wearing his black gloves for a change. "Why are you always wearing gloves ?" 

He lifted his left arm and made slow airslashes with his talons extended. Alice laughed. 

next Chapter 

The new arrivals 

It was a grand sunset, slowly going down, peaking its head through the various buildings of San Francisco. There was always a wide spectrum of purples, yellows, reds, and oranges. 

The final rays of the sun hugged the city like it was a protector. Overhead, a Predator-class runabout descented slowly in the sky. "What is their names again ?" Stryker asked as they waited at the landing pad. 

"Jias, Freina, Forren and Suraja." Wiuen answered. "You are terrible at remembering names, aren't you ?" 

"Yes." Stryker admitted. 

There was eleven days left before the next semester started. Stryker and Wiuen returned early to welcome the new students. As Stryker predicted, a number of young officers on cultural exchange was sent, while Starfleet sent four of its own to learn from their new friends at the Guardian Academy and the Edenian Federation of Worlds. 

Wiuen looked at Stryker, "Why did we volunteer to escort them around the planet ?" 

"Chief Administrator Anndraia asked very nicely." Stryker answered. "Besides. It will be nice to have of few of our own people around. Despite having made friends here, we are still a little lonely." 

The runabout landed, its engines started shutting down and the rear hatch opened. Stryker and Wiuen approached the runabout from the left side. "Where is my ugly brother ?" a mystery voice hollered from the rear hatch. 

"Miau." Wiuen said in disbelief. He looked accusingly at Stryker, "You did not tell me she's coming !" 

"She told me not to." said Stryker, smiling bemusedly as Miau hugged Wiuen a little too tightly, just to embarrass him in front of the crowd that was forming around the landing pad. 

Next Chapter   
Test of Character 

Back to fiction Author's note   
Two semesters in 1 SFA year. 


	3. 2

  
Test of Character

Stryker come well-prepared to this class. After all, flying is second nature to him. He has been able to pilot a shuttle by himself since the age of nine. The reading was quite challenging though, but he studied it all. Battle tactics of the Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, Tholians, Marquis, Ferengi, Orions, Breen, everything. Even famous maneuvers. 

Captain Jessica Williams greeted her students as the first class of the 8th semester started. "Welcome back everyone." 

The murmur died down. "Attention please cadets. Today we will start a new series, the Menith trials, consider it as tests of character." she said. 

"As you all know. Though our mission is always one of peace and exploration, Starfleet realizes the potential of possible conflict. The simulator combat training exercises are here for practice in case your ship is ever put in an unavoidable combat situation." 

She continued after a brief pause, "In the next couple of weeks you would be tested on the Bridge simulator scenarios. The first series will focus on **_what if_** situations. You will encounter Cardassians, Tholians, Breen and the Dominion in simulated war conditions. Plus a few ... interesting surprises thrown in for good measure. Each of these missions are fictional, of course. It will force you to make a critical decision in crisis. We want to test your initiative and resourcefulness under pressure, under the gun so to speak." 

"Sometimes you can not do everything you want to do. Sometimes you have to be content with small victories instead of a big victory. Those who survive will certainly thank you. Just remember that unfortunate situations like this does happen, and Starfleet must be prepared to live with them." 

"The vacuum of space certainly is anything but safe. Its wonderous, with treasures to satiate desires both subtle and gross. But it's not for the timid. It may be an explorer's wonderland out there, but the vacuum of space often becomes an aggressor's battlefield. Don't always rely on your superiors to give you, your next order. Nor wait, sometimes time is your enemy too. You are the voice and hands of Starfleet. Never forget that." 

"One more thing. Unless you are required to sacrifice yourself to achieve a larger goal, do not try to be a hero. Starfleet needs living officers more than anything else." 

! next sub-chapter !

Luitenent Key paced the length of the classroom. "Does anyone how to proceed when engaging multiple threat vessels ?" 

Stryker was first to answer. "The worst thing you can do is follow a single enemy while two or three others get you in their sights. I would execute high speed passes while firing phasers at medium to close range and a spread of torpedoes from the aft launchers to discourage any pursuers." 

"I am impressed cadet. You sound like you have some experience in tactical maneuvers. Tell me, what you would do, engaging a standard Gorn cruiser ?" 

"I would keep my distance, and assign shields and impulse engines to the highest operating priority. Gorn weapons are typically short ranged, but their vessels are quite fast. They wear down opponents by constantly forcing them to dodge attempts to ram. Lots of torpedoes is usually the only way to defeat Gorn vessels." 

Key tried a more difficult question. "Let's say your torpedoes launchers are inoperable. What then ?" 

Stryker thought for a moment, "Possibility the McCormick maneuver and continuously fire phasers, empty my phaser arrays at it if that is what is takes, sir. A lucky shot might penetrate their trademark thick hulls." 

Satisfied with Stryker's answer, Key searched for a new victim. Enzo appeared to be daydreaming. "Mister Sobinski, how long does it take to arm a class six photon torpedo ?" 

! next sub-chapter !

Stryker met his classmates from the Bridge Simulator period in the mess hall. Enzo groaned, "I wish we could go back to stopping radioactive objects. At least they do not shoot back." 

"I think I am developing a phobia for exploding consoles. Holographic or not." Lucida admitted. 

Cariahn looked at her classmates, "I object to these battle simulation missions." 

MRess looked around, "I get the feeling that these scenarios are sort of a Starfleet initiation." 

Stryker looked around the table, "I like ship to ship battles." 

"Starfleet is not solely a military organization. Starfleet always prefer peace over conflict and war. Its officers are diplomats and non-violent peace keepers first." Valeris said, as if quoting from a book. 

Soleta nodded to her companion, "It would serve the Federation better if we are all trained as diplomats and ambassadors." 

_I wish Starfleet declared it illegal to have more than one Vulcan in a room,_ Lucida mused. 

Enzo addressed the two Edenians, "What is it like to take lives ?" 

"We never killed anyone before." Stryker said. 

"You killed Jem'Hadar." Enzo shot back. 

Stryker and Wiuen was furious, both of them nearly shot out of their seats. Wiuen looked at Enzo, "Jem'Hadar are not the same than you and I. They are soulless killing machines. Non-sentient, merciless, monsters, mass murderers." 

Everyone around the table saw Wiuen's typical smile fade, replaced by sadness and fury. Both Wiuen and Enzo shifted in their chairs, ready to move. But both knew someone might be watching, temporarily averting a fight. "We have fighting the Dominion head-to-head for twenty-one years. There is no escaping it. Rise or fall." Wiuen spat in his face. Enzo wasn't breaking down. The room seemed charged with tangible energy. 

"Let me ask you this." Stryker replied with a touch of ice and a hot spark of anger in his voice. "Would you like to live under the crushing fist of a dominating, totalitarian people such as the Founders and have them send their bloody Jem'Hadar on those who oppose them ?" 

"Our war against the Dominion was nothing but an unceasing parade of suffering. Day after day of torture and tears." Wiuen said. 

Ray shifted in his seat, his anger rising to the surface. Stryker certainly noticed that. MRess and Mouse was ready to move, while Lucida was trying to think of a way to defuse the situation. _If a fight breaks out now, it'd be Ray and Enzo versus Wiuen and me,_ Stryker thought. 

"Care to try one of my Denebian surprises ?" Mouse offered, trying to lighten the mood. Definitely not typical behaviour for Mouse. 

Wiuen stalked out of the room when Enzo sat down, staring out the window. 

"I thought it is not allowed to experiment on others. It is considered unethical by Federation standards, is it not Specky ?" Stryker joked, not really smiling, he was still in defensive mode, and nearly quivering with anger. 

Lucida shook her head, "Hey, keep me out of this." 

Mouse glared at Stryker and whispered, "I am going to get you back for that one." 

MRess smelled the tension in Mouse and walked up to her. "You look tired." 

"I am just a little tired M. These simulations can knock you for a loop." 

"No kidding." 

next Chapter 

Breaking Point 

As the final year's exams neared, Starfleet cadets found themselves studying very hard and often sacrificing sleep to study more. Dark rings surrounded their eyes and most had a highly irritatable mood to match. The stress was overwhelming. 

Lucida and Enzo was sitting on a bench in the park. Lucida was nearly in tears. Enzo tried to ease her miserble mood, "It is happening to everyone." 

Lucida sniffed, wiping away a few tears. "I thought the closer we got to graduation, the less studying we have to do. The fewer papers we'd have to hand in." 

"Wrong." Enzo told her. 

"I can't wait for this to stop Enzo. I want it to be OVER. I just want to go home !" 

"Me too." Enzo said. "Wherever 'home' is." 

Lucida looked at Enzo in mild shock. "Sorry. I didn't mean ... " 

! next sub-chapter !

Alice was crying her eyes out, at her wits' end. Tired, easily angered. She was sitting on the outdoor patio of the Subspace Cafe across from Lt. Sharon Edwards. 

"I hate you Adam Malkovish." Alice said between sobs. 

"Why don't you tell me what is wrong Alice ?" Ms. Edwards asked. 

"Life is so complicated. I have had yet another boyfriend lie to me. Why does it seem to like all boys are trying to date as many girls as possible at the same time ?" 

"There, there." Ms. Edwards said, offering a gentle smile and putting her hand on Alice's. 

Alice sobbed, "I can't wait to grow up. You guys have everything figured out." 

She then looked up at Ms. Edwards' face, confused, "Why are you smiling ?" 

! next sub-chapter !

Deanne, Mouse and Ray took a walk, three hours before Lights Out. "Beautiful night eh?" Ray said. 

"It's so clear." Ray commented. "You are quiet Mouse." 

"I know." Mouse said, "Classes are almost over. Just a few more exams then most of us will be wisked off around the Alpha or Beta Quadrant. Meet back here one more time. Then it's graduation and good bye." 

"Three years suddenly seems to have gone by so fast." Ray said. 

"We must keep in touch." Mouse said, pointing north and up. "Let's promise on that star." 

"North star. Good choice." Mouse told Ray. 

"I promise never to lose touch." the three young adults promised each other. 

! next sub-chapter !

After a gruelling day of exams, Stryker found himself alone in his room. He drew interesting similarities between his years at the Guardian Academy and Starfleet Academy. _Like every other Guardian cadet, I had been required to solve a series of bizarrely inventive tests of character. Starfleet calls it, no-win scenarios. _

Even when you could not avoid defeat, you were expected to meet your fate with dignity, honour, and courage - and to take as many enemy soldiers with you as you can. 

I sat the helm of my escort. My little fleet consisted of six escort class ships protecting a freighter versus seven escorts, four strike-cruisers and two battle barges. I had all my ships focus their firepower on the nearest battle barge. It lost shields about fiveteen seconds later, another ten seconds passed before it cracked in half, exploded from the inside, then exploded a second time from even deeper inside. Proberly the engine room. 

No time to celebrate or even to blink in the heat of battle, I invariably lost my ships and crews in a virtual conflagration of collapsing shields, breached hulls and explosions. The two fleets simply chewed each other to pieces. An opponent scored a potentially lethal phaser hit on my aft shields and engine. A pair of fusion reactors were destroyed in the onslaught causing a 33 power drain on my ship's main systems. 

At one point targeting sensors went offline, and my ship was rapidly losing anti-matter containment. I engaged maximum impulse thrust backwards before ejecting the warpcore. It flew right into the path of the last battlebarge before exploding. Everything within a seventy kilometer radius was converted into pure energy before collapsing onto itself to form a blackhole. Unfortunately the shockwave that followed vapourized my freighter as well. 

My escort class ship was the last survivor, I redirected all reserve energy. Shields restored to 73 . The showdown was quick and started without fanfare or pause. The last enemy escort and two strike cruisers were utterly relentless in their attacks. I took on all three of my opponents at once and ended up boxed in by them. 

I survived about thirty seconds of punishment, including an posi-bolt tearing my navigational deflector in half. I managed to cripple one enemy with a plasma shot that somehow penetrated its armor and fused his thrusters. 

My opponents started experiencing technical problems with their ships after I landed five direct hits in succession with my hi-jammer and canceller. I finished off my stranded foe by brushing his shields with mine and created a feedback that destroyed his vessel. Alas, my luck ran out a few seconds later when my ship was destroyed in the crossfire from the other two ships. 

Nonetheless, the Collective instructors seemed pleased with my performance as I was awarded the elite S Rank. 

I wonder that no-win scenario Starfleet is going to test me on. 

Damn, I am bored. 

"Computer, locate Alice Brangwin." 

! next sub-chapter !

Stryker entered holodeck 41, stepping onto the bridge on an old starship. He was quite surprised at seeing five Cardassians storming by. "I don't think that is supposed to happen." he said outloud. 

The command center was in shambles as Starfleet characters battle their Cardassian counterparts. He looked to his left and read the dedication plaque. **USS VALKYRIE   
NCC 8812   
CONSTELLATION CLASS STARSHIP**

Stryker grabbed the nearest Starfleet officer, "Who is in charge ?" 

"Alice's is the senior officer, and in charge of security around here," a holocharacter Ensign answered. The middle of the bridge looked more like a hockey fight as eleven Cardassians and Starfleet characters fought each other. 

Alice shoved a Cardassian off of her. And very casually, approached him. "And don't you forget it," she said, poking Stryker in the center of the chest with her index finger. 

"And all is not going well." he smiled, pointing out the obvious. "Need help ?" 

"No!" she protested. "I have to figure this out myself." 

"Stubborn, aren't we ?" 

She swatted him on the arm. "I learn from the best." 

next Chapter 

Head over heels in love 

Late Sunday morning. 

The only day when sleeping in late is allowed. And after yesterday, Stryker desperately needed it. Until 1900 hours tonight, no regulations apply. He planned to relax and sleep half the day away in anyways. Just peace and quiet. 

Stryker stirred in his sleep, a slight smile on his face as a long, tender kiss awakened him from restful sleep. He felt warmth, radiated heat from her body making his heart beat faster. 

He lifted an arm to touch her hair. She signaled that she liked it by letting out a soft moan and tilting her head towards his hand. He ran his hand through her hair repeatedly. 

Stryker opened his eyes. After a few seconds, his vision slowly started to focus, blury colours washed away and he got an extreme close-up view of Cariahn. 

He scrambled to back away from her. To further the rude awakening even futher, is the fact that he was lying on her bed. _How did I end up here ! Did she carry me ? How strong are Andorians ?_

She smacked her lips slowly. "Morning Precious, pleasant dreams ?" 

"I was not dreaming of you." 

She was hurt. "Lair !" 

Styker kept quiet and disappeared into the washroom. He exited a minute later, storming out of the room like a rampaging rhino. 

next Chapter 

Farewells 

The weather this morning was pleasant, and warm, the grass wet from a little rain that fell an hour ago. The newly promoted Lieutenant-Commander Lili Marquette, Commander Rain Williams and Admiral Brand looked at the final year cadets who assembled in the court yard. This was the last time prior to graduation they'd all be assembled together before their cadet cruise starts. 

Marquette felt a surge of pride, most of her _kids_ made it this far. Nearly three hunderd quit or failed enough courses to drop out or repeat a year. She started her speech, "Starfleet is currently experiencing a large shortage of resources, starship parts and personnel. As we speak, the Federation is in the midst of reorganizing personnel and resources. The nature of our command structure, has changed - we now have a need to replace our wartime footing with peacekeeping operations and return to our philosophy of science, exploration and a better understanding of our galactic neighbours. The unfortunate outcome of this, and for that matter, any major conflict is the loss of significant numbers of personnel and equipment." 

"You are one of the first cadets to go out there in peace time. The commonality of most Starfleet personnel today are war-hardened combat officers - led us to try to alter the perception our neighbors have had in the way we choose to interact with them." she explained, "For the last decade or more, we have been embroiled in conflict - first with the Cardassians, then with the Dominion and the Breen. The new danger is that we can be perceived as overly aggressive and that we may present a danger to neighboring races. 

"After the Dominion War, we have entered a new period of uncertain hostility. We have powerful enemies all over our borders. We have the Romulans, waiting like vultures to sieze opportunity when there is chaos and conflict in both the Federation and the Klingon Empire. The Cardassians is still around and most of us will never trust them. Slipstream technology can introduce all sorts of hostile and dangerous races from the Delta quadrant to our home quadrant. The Borg homeworld was destroyed, however the Borg may still exist. Based on communication from Delta Quadrant mentioned that Borg Cubes have shut down, no power, no active Drones. What is left of the Orion pirates is trying to reorganize themselves, create a new and stronger pirate force. 

"There is dissent and discord in many of the Federation planets against our current government and its policies, against the perceived corruption and power abuse of many of our leaders and admirals. Sadly I can't blame them. Even the legendary Picard rebelled to protect the Baku, all symptoms, all signs of the decay that has come to the Federation. All this is creating a new support for the pirates and the beginnings for a major insurrection within the Federation. Wwe live in interesting times," Marquette said. 

"For all we know, it may be that we ourselves are not the solution to the problem, but the very problem itself. We are sacrificing our values and principles here to gain an end. War is hell. It is madness. We are better to avoid it completely. It is time for peace. A final Conflict, and then. No more deaths. A new era is what I hope for. What I dream of. Now and in the future, extreme priority given for diplomats and ambassadors. But you too, a Starfleet officer, display diplomatic skill and tact. In your last years you had a Philosophy class. But do not stop now, keep reading. Never stop." 

A long pause. "So the time has finally come." Lili said. "Today, you will be assigned to a starship or a starbase. And as some of you already know, the Intrepid and Endeavor Bark has been reassigned to other sectors. Leaving us with only 2 ships. The Aurora and Polaris." 

"Your assignments will be posted tonight. Dismissed." 

! next sub-chapter !

Nine hours later. 

Alice and Stryker walked across the massive lobby area of Starbase One, each carrying a few personal belongings in a carryall. Alice briefly paused to gaze at the gentle curve of Earth. Large windows on the far wall give a brilliant view of Asia and the Indian ocean in darkness. Millions of little lights indicating the continent's larger cities. 

When they finally reached the hallway leading to the transporter rooms, he saw two humans in Starfleet science-medical uniform, a man and woman was standing in the corridor. Alice noticed too. She shrieked and ran up to them. 

"Hey, Trouble ... " the sandy-blond haired man chuckled as Alice wrapped her arms around him. "Surprise !" 

"Daddy !" Alice let go of him. "I thought the Trill Science Institute would not allow you to leave until your assignment is over." 

He smiled at his pride and joy. "What, and miss saying good-bye to our girl? I don't think so." 

She was so happy to finally see her parents again. The man smiled at her, "I know this must be exciting for you." 

Alice nodded. "Very exciting, yes." 

"Remember, Alice," he reached out and pressed his hand to her cheek. "I love you more then you can imagine." 

Alice nodded, "I love you, dad." 

The red haired woman was crying as she hugged Alice tightly. "Be careful, honey." she said, sobbing. "From one adventurer to the next. Don't do anything overly heroic. It would be wasted." 

Her dad was thoughtful for a moment, "I wish we could keep you locked up at home instead." he joked. 

"Chaz ... " the woman said in a mock warning tone. 

Alice was trembling just slightly. After about a minute the woman released Alice from her hug and kissed her lightly on the forehead. Then Rika spoke again, a catch in her voice. "Be very, very careful. You are my life." 

"I love you mom." Alice said fighting her own tears. 

"Mom, dad. This is Stryker." 

Stryker greeted them. 

Quickly, so as to avoid longer farewells she nodded to Stryker and they started walking toward the transporter area.

* * *

Next Chapter   
Welcome onboard 

Back to fiction 


	4. 3

  
Welcome onboard

When his vision cleared, he was standing in a similar transporter room, small but obvious differences showing the age of the transporter equipment and the room itself. 

Two others were in the room. The one operating the transporter wore a science uniform, with a chief petty officer pip. He looks almost human, but long purple hair was tied back in a simple braid, slightly tufted ears and sunken pink eyes obviously marked him as an alien of some kind. The other man, an older human stepped forward to greet them. He had a Command cranberry turtleneck underneath his uniform similar to Stryker's. "Permission to board, sir," Stryker said, keeping with protocol. 

"Granted." he said. "Welcome onboard. I am the first officer, Lieutenant-Commander Ciro Ramirez. The captain apologises for not meeting with you, but she was called to Melbourne for a meeting." 

Stryker and Alice nodded. "Chief, please show them to their quarters." Ciro ordered. 

"Yes sir," The man at the transporter console replied. "Please follow me cadets." 

! next sub-chapter !

The alien took them past Engineering and into a turbolift which brought them to deck nine, and their quarters; room 936. Duty discharged, he walked away without another word. 

Alice and Stryker stepped inside as the doors closed behind them. She took a look out the window. All she saw for now was the inside of the drydock, a damaged Nebula class ship being repaired by working bees and a technician in an EV suit drifting by. Stryker walked across the room, dropping his carryall on the floor and sat on his bed. Next, the door chime sounded. "Enter." 

The door hissed aside. A gray-haired Bajoran man entered, smiling at the cadets in greeting. "Hello. My name is Fumie Maerton, ship's counselor." 

"Hi" Alice greeted him. 

"I'm here to see if there are any problems in settling in and to help smooth them out. As I've told the others, I am always on duty, so if you ever need to talk, about anything, never hesitate to contact me." 

Alice returned the smile, "We appreciate that. I'm --" 

"Alice Brangwin and Stryker, right ?" Fumie said. They nodded. Fumie continued, "Well, the captain is allowing a pretty loose reign while we are in dock, so feel free to mill around and become acquainted with the ship and the other members of the crew. It will still be a day or two before we ship out." 

Alice and Stryker thanked him. Just as he was leaving, a whistle sounded indicting a ship wide announcement. "Chief Medical officer to all hands. All new arrivals is required to check with sickbay by 1900 hours." 

! next sub-chapter !

Stryker entered sickbay and looked around. Seven humans crowded around one bio-bed, the older man complained of a back injury while the little brown haired girl tugged on a woman's pants. "What is it April ?" 

"Grandpa broke ?" 

"No. He just hurt his back playing with you." 

Stryker turned around quickly, facing away the wall and let loose a silent laugh. "You there Cadet.!" a Bolian doctor said as he walked over to him. "Hop up onto the bed. I'll be with you in a minute." 

"I-I'm sorry ?" 

He turns back to Stryker. "We need to run a full scan." 

"No, no, I-I'm fine." he laughed nervously. "Look, I have to talk to Wiuen first, a-hah, I can come back when you're not busy." Stryker said desperately. 

"On the bed! Doctor's orders. Or else ... " he said firmly. Stryker complied. 

next Chapter 

Heading out 

The turbolift doors opened, and Stryker looked out at the bridge for the first time. In the center of the room stood on a gentle dais, which spread out into a wedge behind it. On the wedge were the weapons and helm consoles facing front, and the large engineering display behind. 

In the center, on the dais like a throne, was the captain's chair and flanked by two chairs, the one on the right for the first officer, and the left chair is sometimes occupied by the counselor, but more often by a visiting guest. 

Stryker stepped out, a look of pure control on his face. But his eyes hinted of joy and excitement, and a bit of nervousness. 

The bridge had few people on it when the turbolift brought Stryker there; Commander Ramirez, a Vulcan security guard, two in science garb, a human woman in the pilot's seat, and a pair of legs sticking out from under the pilot's console. Except for the Vulcan female, no one else took any notice of him. 

"Aha!" said a voice belonging to the legs. "Found you, you little kudgema you! Antonai! I want you to call up, command 434 again, but this time touch, 'Menu' and 'Disable'." 

The pilot touched a few icons on her panel which beeped in acknowledgment. "Done." 

There was a yanking sound under the console. "The console just died," said the pilot. 

"Good. It's supposed to. Hold on ... " 

Stryker hestitated as he approached the first officer. "Reporting for duty sir." 

He nodded, "You are fiveteen minutes early cadet." 

Stryker was about to turn around and return in fiveteen minutes, but Ciro stopped him. "Sorry cadet, we are fixing a problem with the helm control. Would you mind helping Ensign Perl at science ?" 

"Aye sir." 

He walked to the science consoles on the opposite side of the bridge where two techs dressed in medical/science uniforms were working. _Which one is Perl ?_

He tried the woman first, "You're Perl ?" 

"Is there a problem with that ?" the woman asked good-naturedly. 

"No. No problem. I just don't know anyone here." Stryker admitted. 

"I know the feeling." 

She tapped the man next to her on the shoulder. He ignored her and continued to study something on his monitor. Introduce yourself,  she told him. 

I hate telepathy. Now stop messing with my head. I have a headache now. he complained. 

Ah, poor baby. Your head hurts ? Well, no loss then. she retorted. He glared at her. 

"Sorry. It was too easy to pass up." Perl smiled. She enjoyed picking on him because he reminded her of her little brother. 

He sighed and greeted Stryker with an outstretched hand, "Hi, I'm Ashley Newkirk." 

He remembered the human gesture and shook Ashley's hand. "Stryker." 

"First day ?" 

Stryker nodded. "I am sorry, I know you must hear this question too often. What species are you ?" Perl inquired. 

"Edenian. From the Gamma Quadrant." 

"That's neat." 

She noticed Stryker's awkardness at being around unfamilar people. She pointed to the woman at the helm console, "That is Annie over there." 

"Antonai," the woman shot back. 

"The Bajoran under the console is Lieutenant Commander Shaedal Tierney, the chief engineer." 

"Antonai ?" Stryker asked. Stryker thought about her name for a long moment. Her ears were long and pointy. "You are a daughter of Nei. Your people are telekinetic." 

"That's right." she answered. 

Stryker mused about the thought of having telekinetic abilities, "It must be wonderful to be able to move things with your mind." 

She carefully answered, "I suppose it must seem that way to someone like yourself. To someone like me, it is a small gift for the price of dependency. But as a race, we are addicated to Kironide, however it is rare and hard to come by. If I don't get my daily amount, I get sick. I could even die. So my replicator is programmed to add trace amounts of it to my food. Enough to keep me well, but not enough for me to be fully telekinetic." 

"My blood contains a concentration of Kironide." Stryker replied. _A predatory deterrent._ "But it is extremely poisonous, fatal to animals and humanoids even in small amounts." 

Antonai nodded. "Not to my people." 

"So how much can you move with your mind ?" 

In answer to his question, she lifted Ashley's PADD into the air, it flew around Stryker's head and gently deposited it on the console again. 

Stryker thought that was the coolest thing he'd ever seen. Antonai was holding a hand to her head. "It takes a lot out of me." 

The Bajoran engineer had come out from under the console he was working on to watch. "Serves you right for showing off. Now get back here; I need you to touch 'Enable Overwrite.' " 

She pressed the series of buttons. The console responded by powering up. "Running a diagnostic now." she paused. "All systems nominal." 

"We are ready sir." Shaedal reported to Ciro. 

Ciro acknowledged amd he tapped his combadge twice. A ship wide announcement whistle sounded. "Attention all hands. Secure your stations, department heads report to the bridge when ready. Prepare for departure." 

About five minutes later, Stryker was helping Ashley and Perl setting up their consoles and interfaces when Captain Holden entered the bridge from the ready room. She had the green skin and layered, short dark green/black hair of an Orion, dimmed only slightly by her half human features. 

Stryker looked at the personality profile of the captain and most of the senior staff. He learned the captain is an irrepressible steady planner and prefered to be organized. Although a scientist at heart, her organizational skills, compassion and analytical side and fearlessness combine to make her a force to be reckoned with. Her ship served as a scout on the front lines during the entire Dominion war. Except for the battle of the Chin'toka system when the Aurora was docked at Starbase 404 for repairs. 

When no one else said it, Stryker yelled out, "Captain on the bridge." 

Commander Ciro smiled, _The young cadet was not used to normal operations on a starship._

His commanding officer turned to him, clearly aggravated, "Cadet, I am not some arrogant captain who needs her arrival announced. I know that is what they teach at the academy, but I would appreciate it if you would refrain." 

Stryker looked devastated, but he turned back to his post. Perl and Ashley snickered softly among themselves. Even the Vulcan seemed to smirk. _WAY TO GO! YOU MADE A FOOL OUT OF YOURSELF_, he chided himself. 

Captain Holden assumed her seat on the bridge. At their stations, she saw Cadet Stryker, Saavik (the Vulcan Security officer), Crewman Antonai, as well as a few techs of ensign rank. Beside her sat Commander Ciro. "The repairs are complete ?" the captain asked. 

"Yes sir. Just one more thing left to do." Ciro paused as Holden sat down in her seat. "Cadet Stryker, take your post." 

Antonai stood up and headed to the turbolift. "Aye sir!" Stryker walked to the navigation station and sat down. He logged on and waited a few seconds for the computer to load his personal configuration and lauguage. 

"Time for this great bird to leave the nest, Captain." Ciro told her. 

"Proceed." 

"Lieutenant. Signal Earth Station McKinley." 

The Vulcan nodded from tactical and started working on her console. "Departure granted sir." 

"Clear all moorings." he ordered, standing up. "Release umbilicals and docking clamps when ready." 

"Moorings cleared, sir." Stryker echoed. 

"Umbilicals and docking clamps disengaged Commander." Saavik announced. 

"Helm. Aft thrusters ahead one quarter, port and starboard at station keeping." 

He manipulated the RCS controls. "Aye, sir. Exiting drydock, thrusters only." 

The vessel smoothly slid out of the structure into the space dead ahead. "Clear of drydock, sir." 

Holden nodded. "New course. Bearing 264 mark 7, full impulse." 

! next sub-chapter !

Five minutes later, Stryker announced they were leaving the solar system. "Continue on present course. Warp factor seven." 

"Course laid in, sir." Stryker announced. 

"Engage." 

The ship lurched forward. The stars on the viewscreen stretched into multi-coloured lines as the Excelsior class ship accelated, crossing the threshold of lightspeed and accelerated even further. 

The captain stood up and started heading to her ready room. "Commander, you have the bridge." 

"Aye sir." 

Stryker checked the ETA to their destination. **39 days, 4 hours.**

next Chapter 

Good morning 

A series of beeps. "The time is oh seven hunderd hours." said the male computer voice. 

With a sigh and a groan, Alice cracked one eye open and peeked at the bedside clock display. She groaned and rolled over, looking at the empty bunk bed below hers. "Stryker ?" 

He was standing on the opposite side of the room, programming the replicator. "Good morning." 

"I hope it will be." she moaned. "What are you up to ?" 

"Just making some coffee." 

Alice stretched, yawning as she did so. "You are the best," she smiled, sitting up. 

"Who said I was getting you a coffee ?" he chuckled. Alice threw a pillow at him from the bed, but he dodged it and it thumped harmlessly against the wall. 

He come to her bedside with a replicated cup of steaming coffee and handed it to her. "Thanks," she smiled. The warm, thick, sweet smell of the java swept over her, possibly the first enjoyable thing to happen, and gave her renewed strength. 

"Stryker, something's been on my mind for a couple of days now." 

"What is it ?" 

"An expression you keep using. Rise or fall. What does it mean ?" 

He nodded. "Its a war cry of sorts. Inspiration when a challenge or battle lays ahead." 

He recided the entire rhyme, "Your moment, your change has come. The enemy nears, our people are threatened, battle is imminent. Step up. Live by the code. Rise or fall Protector. Rise of fall Guardian." 

"In other words, Do or die." Alice said. 

"Sometimes that is the only way to fly." he told her. 

next Chapter 

Revenge 

"Well, there you are," Mouse commented as Alice and Stryker entered ten-forward. They sat down at Lucida and Mouse's table. 

"Nice of you two to join us. Sleep well ?" Lucida cocked an eyebrow and gave Stryker a pointed glance, unable to resist tossing Stryker's comment from the day before back in his face. 

"Uh, yeah," he mumbled. Lucida grinned triumphantly as he avoided looked at her directly, momentarily enjoying his discomfort. 

"I really don't want to know what that was about, do I ?" Alice asked them, amused by the exchange between Lucida and Stryker. 

Lucida just shook her head, grinning, "No, you don't." 

"Where is MRess and Ray ?" Alice inquired. 

"Night shift, " Mouse answered, taking a sip of her mango drink. "They probably went straight to bed." 

"Rumour has it that Wieun has been entertaining the engineering crew all night long." 

"I feel very sorry for those poor souls, " Alice remarked, smiling. 

next Chapter 

The Lady Oratrei 

He stepped into the gymnasium on deck five. There was always someone working out especially, it seemed, from the Security contingent. The Reticulan diplomat e'Lydix Oratrei, better known as Lady Oratrei (as per naming and gender customs of her people) was certainly one of the more interesting people onboard the Aurora. 

She wore a very thin gray garment, or it was her skin. It was hard to tell where the one left off and the other began. Her sixteen spidery fingers each with its own suction pad. 

Like Lucida's eyes, Oratrei's skin can change colour too, most of the time involuntary and random though. Stryker couldn't help but remember an incident in the engine room when a young Andorian male called her Lady Blush because of her skin's sudden change in colour then she came back with a rather crude, yet scarily accurate remark that brought the Lieutenant to tears. 

Oratrei bowed her bulbous head and gazed at him, her liquid black gaze having a strange calming effect on him. "I greet you." 

"Good morning." 

"Would you like to join me on the holodeck ?" 

"Depends what the program is." 

"The Klingon-Federation battle of Daar Nav Block." 

_A major 23rd century battle, Earth date 2249 I think. The Federation lost this one._ He nodded. "Sounds interesting. You have a warrior spirit, madam Ambassador." 

"I get bored easily." she said. 

next Chapter 

Late night 

Stryker was alone on the observation deck when Alice and Mouse entered. He sighed when he realized the time. "Hey!" he greeted them as he stood up. "I was just leaving. Working the nightside shift for the next couple of weeks." 

"Have fun." Alice chuckled. 

! next sub-chapter !

Alice's combadge beeped. She tapped the comminicator to activate it. 

"Cadet. Internal sensors just went down again on deck eleven." Ensign Leslie Crusher told Alice. "I need you to go down there shut down the holodecks please." 

"On my way." Alice said as cheerfully as she can, given that it is nearly midnight. 

! next sub-chapter !

Alice stood in front of holodeck four but the computer refused to shut it down. Entering a security override, Alice opened the doors and walked in. 

To her surprise, a program was running. She found this location strangely familar: A small creek at nighttime, proberly Earth. Alice approached a woman sitting underneath a tree. "Hi." the shadowy figure greeted Alice. 

"Farley's tree..." Alice said, sitting down next to Deanne. "Sharon creek, Ontario." 

"You remember." Deanne smiled. "He pulled me from this creek 17 years ago today." 

"And died under this tree a few minutes later." Alice recalled. _I miss that old sheepdog._

"Are you in love with Stryker ?" Deanne asked, catching Alice off-guard. 

"No. We are just friends." 

"Still think love just screws everything up ?" Deanne asked. 

"Absolutely. Especially after the Adam Malkovish ... incident." Alice told her. 

"That was a pretty messy breakup." Deanne remarked. 

"Yeah." 

"Are you sure there is nothing between you and Stryker ?" 

"Yes." Alice said. 

"Something you are not telling me ?" Deanne inquired. 

"I will admit what Stryker and I have, goes a little beyond simple friendship." Alice said. 

"I knew it." Deanne beamed. 

"We have a unique insight of each other, both of us have a painful past. Sometimes we talk about it, but it hurts so much." Alice said, her hand pressed against her heart. "Behind a mask of pain, Stryker is gentle and tender. He is not exactly protective towards me, but he is fraternal, responsive to my moods. He treats me like the artist of the family, is respectful of who I am." 

Alice and Deanne sat in silence for a few moments. "What about you and MRess ?" Alice inquired. 

"We had another lover's tiff. But he is very affectionate and he likes holding me. But it is difficult to understand him. 

"And ?" Alice prompted Deanne. 

"Well ... I have keep reminding myself to pay special attention to his personal space." Deanne answered. 

"It's a Caitian thing." Alice said. "Uh, that reminds me, we got to go. This holodeck is to be shut down." 

"Computer. End program." Deanne ordered the computer as they walked out. 

next Chapter 

Hour of the wolf 

She was four hours into sleep when the alarms went off in the dark room. Startled by the noise, the woman jumped up and twirled around, searching for the source. She reached for the com panel on the wall, stumbling in her half-wakened state. She could see the chronometer easily, glaring at her with overly bright orange digital numbers. **04:28** was what it read. 

"Holden to Bridge! What is going on ?" She tried to sound authoritative, but having just been bolted out of a sound sleep, she ended up sounding very grouchy. 

"Lieutenant David Xanatos here sir. Four vessels are approaching at high warp. They will intersect our periphery in 2 minutes and 53 seconds. Readings indicate them to be Kzin. We tried hailing them sir. No response." 

"Get us out of here Lieutenant, I am on my way. Holden, out." 

She growled through her teeth in undue anger. She needed sleep. "Merde !" she curse-yelled out in a shrill, morning-crackling voice. Her voice rebounding off the soundproof walls. 

! next sub-chapter !

The turbolift doors opened, Commander Ciro entered the bridge, breathing heavily. Xanatos rose from the center seat. "Mister Stryker, bring us about. Warp six." Ciro ordered. 

Stryker checked his console. "Warp speed unavailable sir. The core was taken offline for maintance." 

Relieved, the assistant Chief engineer, Xanatos stepped into the turbolift. "This was not scheduled with me." Ciro said angrily just after the 'lift doors closed. He tapped his combadge. "Bridge to engineering. Shaedal, get the core back online on the double. And if we survive this, I would like to kill the one who authorized the core to be shutdown without me being told." he said angrily. 

An annoyed Bajoran voice responded over the comm system. "This is kinda sudden sir. I will have it up and running in ten minutes." 

Ciro frowned. "Shaedal, you better make that less then two and a half minutes. Else we will be have some unwelcome company in a nasty mood shooting at us. Then you will have even more systems to repair." 

"Dammit, you are asking me to do the impossible. Shaedal out." 

He turned around. "Ensign Perl, pull up stellar cartography maps from the computer libary. Include Kzin territory, any and all Kzin planets, outposts and trading routes." 

She stifled a yawn. "Yes sir." 

"WAKE UP PEOPLE! We are in trouble here." Ciro chided the bridge crew. Over one half of the Aurora's crew was raw, inexperienced cadets with no deep space experience. 

"Helm, set course. Bearing 187 mark 43, full impulse, evasion pattern Beta One." 

"Aye sir." 

Perl scanned the databanks for information on local sectors and boundary maps. Ciro walked across the bridge to her workstation. "None of this sector or any surrounding systems sir. The Kzin border is about two days from here at warp six." 

"Mister Throm. Tactical analysis." 

Lieutenant Throm checked his readouts. "Three scouts and one of Class seven Interceptor sir. Alot of firepower and combat maneuverability. Intelligence reports their top speed is warp 8.7, maybe 8.8." 

_Our top speed is 8.35 on a good day _ Stryker recalled. 

"So such for the idea for outrunning them." Ciro sighed. "Any other Federation ships in this sector ?" 

"One ship sir. Ambassador class ... the Trident." 

"Captain Elizabeth Shelby, " Ciro smiled. "Hail them." 

! next sub-chapter !

Two minutes ticked by slowly. Captain Holden had herself beamed directly to the bridge. It was obvious she had dressed hastily, her hair in slight disarray. Barely missing a beat she started barking orders. "Enig, give me a three dimensional tactical display on the viewscreen." 

One snapped on screen. "Shields up, ready phasers, load all torpedoes. Helm, set course 236 by 159. Full impulse. Report Commander." 

"Aye sir!" Stryker replied, inputting the commands into his console. He was frilled, first time in deep space combat in almost seven years. 

Ciro looked at his captain, "Engineering is attempting to restart the warp core. In case we run into real trouble, I summoned the Trident for assistance." 

Outside the ship, the squadron of Kziniti vessels dove for the Aurora. Three scouts and one of the newer Interceptors, flying in a diamond formation. On the bridge, a sudden screeching, roaring sound whistled in the air. Everyone instintively clutched their ears. "What the hell is that ?", the captain demanded. 

From tactical, Throm chuckled to himself, then stopped as Commander Ramirez turned to him. "An old Romulan terror tactic, sir. The engines of the fighters generate interference in the audible range in an enemy ship's atmosphere." 

A wave of four vessels banked close to the ship's saucer, and began spitting brilliant beams of white energy at the Aurora. The first few glanced off harmlessly. The deck shook slightly. "Damage report." 

Enig looked up from his console at tactical, "Negligible sir. Shields are holding." 

A second later, all four vessels banked again and flew underneath the engineering section, firing simultaneously at a single shield vector, the navigational deflector. 

In the engine room, a shower of sparks and smoke made Shaedel drop to his knees, covering his head protectively. When the small explosion had cleared, he immediately returned to maintaining the power systems. He looked the animated damage report being displayed, and tapped his combadge. "Engineering to Bridge. We've had an overload down here. A lot of these circuits are burned out. I need a few minutes to reroute them." 

"Focus all your efforts on the warp system." Ciro ordered. 

"I already did sir. The core is powering up now. Warp speed will be available in one minute." 

"Shaedel, we may need to push the engines beyond 8 point 5. Can you do that ?" 

"I cannot promise anything better than 8 point 2 without causing severe damage to the coils. If they go, we will be stranded at impulse. The old girl's engines are kaput, old, outdated, past their . . . " 

"We get the picture Shaedal." Holden said, clearly agitated. _ Try shutting up for once! Lots of people would appreciate it Mister Tierney._

Perl and Enig exhanced quick glances and smiled. Being Betazoid certainly has advantages. 

Ciro drummed his fingers on his arm rest. "Sir, something is amiss here. The Kzin usually choose to ignore Federation vessels." 

"Shields at 80 " Throm reported from tactical. 

Holden nodded in agreement as the ship rocked. "They must be protecting something. Enig, fire at will." 

Every phaser array lit up, every launcher fired, unleashing a volley of photon torpedoes towards their targets. One of the scout vessels evaded a pair of torpedoes that was trailing it. The torpedoes continued on their course and collided with an invisible object before detonating in a bright explosion. 

Nearly everyone on the bridge gasped as the stars began to fade, disappearing into a vast pit of shadow. A gigantic shape began to haze into view, filling the entirety of the view screen and eclipsing the small form of the Aurora. The space station was as large as city, woven of Duranium alloy; silent and forbidding. 

"The Trident is entering the system sir." Throm reported. "ETA, two minutes." 

"Helm, get us out the hell out of here. Warp 8 point 3 and engage." 

"Aye sir." Stryker replied as he banked the ship to the left engaged warp. 

"Any sign of pursuit ?" Holden asked. 

"None sir." 

Holden looked over her shoulder. "Lieutenant Throm, contact Starbase 25, priority one. Get me Admiral Jujuka and pipe it through to my ready room." 

She headed for her ready room, "Stand down red alert. You have the bridge, Commander." 

"Aye sir." 

The inter-ship communicator chirped. "Engineering to Bridge, we're putting severe stress on the core's intermix chamber! We've got about ten minutes before we're looking at a warp core breach." 

While Throm was busy contacting the Starbase, Ciro turned to the Betazoid. "Perl, signal the Trident. Helm, maintain heading, slow to warp 7." 

* * *

Next Chapter   
Another exciting day 

Back to fiction 

Lucida/Specky's height is 4'4", up 4'1. This is her final height, Lucida reached maturity. 

Children of Nei   
A race of humaniods, similiar looking to humans, although their ears are large and pointed, not unlike Vulcans. Antonai requires a chemical balance (endothalamine) in her body, which has been thrown off due to being away from others of her kind. The Children of Nei are known for their rare gift of telekinisis and are addicated to Kironide (requires a dialy dose), a chemical poisonous to humanoid species and fatal even in very small amounts. The Kironide makes telekinisis possible. First contact was made in 2252 by USS Pretoria (NCC 1738). 

Proper etiquette require that they be referred to as "Sons of Nei" or "Daughters of Nei" to denote an individual or a small amount of individuals. 

Reticulan   
A peaceful, intelligent people from the Beta Quadrant. Like Caitians, they are easily bruised and killed because of their soft skin and bones. Reticulans are famous for their sixteen spidery fingers (each with its own suction pad). Their skin can change colour too, most of the time involuntary and random. 

Diasoman   
Diasoman possess sleek compact bodies covered with fine golden hair with matching feathery crests on their heads, and their eyes are nearly three times larger than human eyes. All births result in twins and the children are linked together mentally; and spend their young lives together in close proximity (closer than 25 meters) to the age of about 18 when the separation process begin as they lose their link and start becoming individuals. But the separation process in awkward and frightening, quite a traumatic life phase. 

Orions   
Civilization of sentient, green-skinned space-faring humanoids from the Orion planets. The Orion's claimed to be neutral, but this came into dispute when Orion's were caught several times engaging in piracy involving dilithium and stolen weaponry. 

Kzin   
The Kzinti (or Kzin, it's used interchangeably) are a race of vicious but intelligent carnivores. They are bipedal felinoids and related to the Caitians, but stand about 8 feet tall compared to the generally petite, human-sized Caitians. Kzinti are orange-furred, but have a distinctly tigerish aspect as compared to the lion-like Caitians. The Kzinti are physically large and they have a preference for unarmed (natural claws and teeth) combat. As a smaller empire, the Kzin have been on somewhat friendly terms with the Federation until two decades ago. 


	5. 4

  
Another exciting day

Captain Holden walked onto the bridge as the turbolift doors closed behind her. Stryker was studying the results from a long range sensor sweep he just completed. 

Ramirez was helping Newkirk at tactical. He looked up at her. "Good morning Captain." 

"Morning Commander. Report." 

"All systems fully functional. Shuttlecraft Griffin has been repaired. Crewman Liz MacGuyver reports the problem with the replicators has been fixed. We're finishing up our survey of the Elaris ion storm near the Neutral Zone, which should be done by 1100 hours. Stellar Cartography is still complaining that we're not close enough for a detailed scan." 

"I suggest that they ask the Romulans for permission to enter their territory, " Stryker said with a smirk, not looking up from the helm. 

Ramirez paused as the captain smiled and Newkirk let out a muffled chuckle. _Smart ass._ He then let a soft sigh out, just loud enough for the captain to hear. "Another exciting day." 

next Chapter 

My Heart, Your Heart 

Stryker and Alice often shared the same shift on the bridge. 

Alice's movements, always drew his attention. She would shrug her shoulders, sit straighter when excited, put her hands on her temple when thinking. Her smile was always welcoming. Sometimes a frown would appear, followed by a shake of her head. Her hands would come up to emphasize a point. And if she laughed, she was likely to pat the person next to her on the shoulder. Then there was her routine with her hair. 

Alice had just loosened her hair and was shifting her hands through it before she would tie it back. She would do this once at mid-morning and once at mid-afternoon. 

Stryker watched as her hands moved in the manner he had come to expect. First the thumbs brought her hair over her ears. Next, her hands would alternate smoothing the hair, using her thumb and forefinger as a loop to put the silky mass through. Then one hand would hold back the hair while the other held the hair clip. Finally, the left hand would smooth out the resulting ponytail with a quick flick. The movements had become so familiar over the past few weeks, like a predictable rhythm. 

At 13:00 hours, Alice smiled at him before she left the bridge. 

! next sub-chapter !

Ray followed Alice to her quarters without a clue as to what she intended to give him. His duty shift was over since this morning, and I was wearing civilian clothes, instead of a uniform. 

He blushed a little as he considered what else they wouldn't have time for and chided himself for thinking such thoughts about a close friend. Granted, she was a very beautiful, bright and desirable. But he had Mouse. He slipped into her quarters, behind Alice in full control of his wandering thoughts. 

Alice pulled open a drawer and withdrew a small wooden box. She had a sweet smile as she opened the lid and reviewed the contents. The box was full of pearls, most still connected to one of two strings, but with several loose pearls lying on top of the white nest. She walked toward Ray with a smile on her face. 

"Here." Alice removed a white sphere and put it into the palm of his hand. She removed one more and held it between her fingers, although she now closed the lid on the box and set it on the table. 

"Why do you have these pearls out here with you?" asked Ray. He knew she was very particular about her possessions. These pearls were certain to have a story. 

"These were my grandmother's pearls. When she died, my grandfather broke the string in his grief. My mother collected the pearls knowing he would be upset when he realized what he had done. She tried to give them back to him, but he told her that they were mine. I promised him I'd always keep the pearls." 

"It's beautiful, Alice." Ray looked at the orb in his had. "So these pearls are a connection to your family?" 

"They've been passed down since before the Meiji era when cultured pearls were developed. The family legend is that one of a Tokagawa shoguns gave them as a gift to a samurai for the man's wife. The woman's quick thinking had prevented a catastrophic battle." Alice was almost blushing. "It's probably an exaggeration of events." 

"No, I can see where the fighting spirit continues to live in your family," assured Ray. He inspected this small pearl that had so much history behind it. It was almost perfect, but this particular one had just a hint of asymmetry. "Funny, I thought pearls were perfectly round." 

"Most of the pearls on the string are round, but nature makes them less than perfect like the cultured pearls we have today. But in Japan, we can see imperfections as enhancing beauty." Alice looked at Ray and added, "It's true about how we see people as well." 

Ray felt uncomfortable, "Why are you not getting the string fixed ?" 

"Oh, I will once I get married. It's like a wedding gift to myself. In the meantime, I keep the promise to my grandfather and always carry them with me." 

"I see," said Ray. His mind provided a perfect image of Alice in a flaming red kimono with the string of pearls around her neck. He extended his hand to give the pearl back to her. "Thank you for sharing the story with me." 

Alice merely clasped the pearl she had in her hand and closed his hand around the one she had given him. "I want you to take it." 

Ray looked at her in disbelief. Alice frowned when she saw he still held his. "I'm sorry, Ray, I was out of line thinking that--" 

"No, no, you weren't out of line, Alice. Thank you for the talisman," said Ray as he, too, unzipped his pocket and allowed the pearl to nestle next to his heart. "I intend to return it without harm." 

"I trust you to keep it safe." 

"I swear." Ray said. 

! next sub-chapter !

Stryker made his way to his quarters. It was 1600 hours and he had just finished a killer double-shift. He was planning to sleep for an hour or so, but as he entered, a message in Alice's voice played. 

_"Hey Stryker. Come join me on deck 12, holodeck 9. There is a set of clothes on your bed I want you to wear. It will be funm I promise. Hurry."_

! next sub-chapter !

Stryker was dressed in utilitarian red pants and a rough matching shirt when he entered the holodeck. The door disappeared behind him as he found himself standing alone in a square room with sandstone walls. 

A woman dressed in clothes of the Earth's medieval period approached him. "Greetings. Were you send by the guild ?" the woman asked. 

"No, who are you ?" he asked. 

She smiled, "I am the receptionist, silly." 

He glared at the woman when Alice walked into the room. "Please excuse my friend. He is new at this." 

The hologram nodded. Alice continued, "We were sent by the guild, they said we are to receive our orders from you." 

The woman looked Alice up and down as if inspecting her. "You are instructed to meet a man called Seth at the Solder's Sanctuary." 

"Can you be more specific ?" Alice asked. 

"No ," the woman answered "The message says just come." 

"Thank you." Alice said, walking out the door with Stryker behind her. 

Stryker examined the courtyard. The town was brightly alive with soft patches of grass and people planting flowers. Flower petals floated lazily through the hot air as the swirls of colour wound through the skies, and the cobbled paths were hardly empty, every person at work. 

The houses were made of sandstone and clay, with large flagstones in the ground leading the outside perimeter of the town. He turned to Alice "What is going on ?" 

"I am not sure yet. Except we have to pick up our weapons and armour at the blacksmith." she replied. 

Several minutes later, they walked out of the blacksmith's shop. Alice was wearing a pink skirt and top underneath purple, gold edged rigid leather armour. Powder yellow leggings and bright, pure white boots. Alice had a finely crafted long sword. The ends of the hilt arched like spread wings, the blade a bluish color and the pommel was adorned with a golden crosspiece and a large sapphire. 

Stryker was given a metal breastplate and backplate. He chose not to wear the rest of the armor for the sake of comfort. A silver bow in his hand, a quiver of arrows on his back and a knife hanging off a belt around his waist. 

Walking through the town, he examined the high stone walls surrounding the city. Stryker turned to Alice "What is all this ?" 

"This is what some of Earth looked like 1500 years ago. People then believed in magic, angels and demons. They had primitive weaponry, the lords and nobles system of property, castles and kings." 

"Can you tell a little bit about these weapons ?" 

"Swords and bow and arrow was the main weapons in this part of the world during Medieval times, Western Europe, France. 

The huge man wearing a peasant's coarse shirt and trousers, was leaning up against the city wall next to the gate. He had a pair of knifes slid into his belt, and a sword hung at his side. "Hey gorgeous! Why don't you go with me instead of that kid ?" the man boasted. 

"Buzz off, " Alice yelled. "And get out of my way!" 

Stryker glared at the man menacingly, even hatefully. The man looked at her astonished. "You wouldn't happen to be the one going around calling yourself 'Dagger' would you ?" 

She gave him a dirty look. "Call me that again and you won't have a voice left any more." 

A sly smile appeared on his face, "Know my name kid, it is Malthar. Prince James sent me to kill you, any way I see fit. Now your coming with me little girl." 

Stryker frowned, "How convenient, old, ugly, and insane too." 

The man attacked Stryker. But Stryker moved faster and knocked him out, leaving the crazy man lying in the road. A number of people stopped what they were doing and took notice of the fight. "Quick. We have to get out of here." Alice urged him. _I think I like this holo-novel_, she thought to herself. 

Chapter two

Stryker and Alice was standing at the top of a rise. Below, the trees gave way to a rambling meadow, hip-deep in grass and wildflowers. Crumbling rock fences meandered through the field. In the middle was a gentle hillslope, at the top of which stood the castle. 

From here, Alice found it easy to believe that soon pavillions would fill the meadow, that knights would joust and archers compete, that maidens would be all aflutter over their champions, that minstrels and jugglers would entertain, and overlooking all would be the stern lord and his lovely lady. 

It had not been built with defense of the land in mind, or housing for thousands of soldiers and servants. It had been built by one man as a home for his family, a home which would have been considered arrogantly huge but for a castle was really very small. 

---add something here. 

Chapter three

Alice and Stryker stood in a field of grass near a low underbrush and several stunted trees. Stryker aimed at a dead tree. He pulled back the string holding the arrow and let go. The arrow narrowly missed its target. "Stryker you're hopeless!" Alice laughed quietly. 

He tried again. He took careful aim before releasing the arrow. Missed again. "Is that better ?" 

"Umm ... No ... quicker. Oh, come on, lets not get discouraged!" 

Stryker frowned. "But I don't think I can get it. This weapon does not suit me. Why can't the computer not provide me a sword or something ?" 

"Because this holo novel is supposed to have a sword carrier and an archer." 

"I do handle a sword or a slasher, but never used a bow before." 

"What is a slasher ?" 

"A bladed projectile weapon. Similar to your boomarangs." 

She rushed forward with her sword and swung at the old tree, severing it greatly. "Show off." Stryker said dryly. She grinned as the heavy footsteps approaching them could be heard. Seven men in armor was chasing them on foot. 

"Let's split up and meet in the castle, " Alice suggested. 

"How can I get there ?" 

"Castle Wyvern - its about three kilometers north from here." 

Stryker took the left path and followed along a river, while Alice chose to take a short cut through the woods. 

The Medieval Edenian

The path led him through the meadow, and down a steep, tree-studded hill towards a stream. Grimacing from the cold, he slid into the water. A few meters in, he slipped underneath the surface. His armor made swimming difficult. When he came, up, Malthar was crouched on the southern bank, his destination. 

"Found you, boy," he sneered, and lunged. Stryker had no time to dodge. The weight of the huge man drove him back under the water. One of Tarva's enormous hands groped for Stryker's knife, but Stryker was thrashing wildly and not letting him grab it. With the other hand, Malthar held Stryker's head under the water. 

Stryker did not enough time to take much air in, and his lungs were bursting. Finally, his thrashings got him somewhere. One of his fists struck Malthar in the stomach. The huge man groaned and staggered forwards, letting go of Stryker. Stryker raised himself out of the river, gasping and spitting out water. He climbed the southern bank as Malthar rose. 

Without a word, Malthar drew his throwing knives out of his belt and flung it at Stryker. The two projectiles missed him by a few centimeters, as Stryker leapt to his left. He attacked Malthar with his knife, the weight of his waterlogged clothes seemed incredible, and this old fushioned armor wasn't helping matters either. But the older man not faring much better as they fought each other, hand to hand. 

He heard a voice, fearing it was another attacker to turned around to face to owner of the voice. He saw a woman wearing had a golden skirt, a leather belt with a silver buckle, and a blue bandanna. Since she was unarmed, he ignored her as Malthar rose again. "You dont give up do you ?" Stryker said as he glared at the hologram. 

Malthar looked considerably dazed, but it was still prepared to fight. "It ends here old man." Stryker said as he charged. 

Medieval Alice

The rain had stopped, but the ground was muddy and she slipped several times. That trip through his holographic forest was something Alice could have done without. Bare bony branches like skeletal fingers caught at her hair, snagged her clothes, printed scratches on her hands. 

A twig snapped behind her, Alice immediately spun around, her sword coming free of her scabbard with a steely hiss. Looking around, she caught a glimpse of a brief, furtive movement. A figure was moving about in the trees. Alice didn't quite trust herself to follow the retreating figure - whoever it was might not have anything to do with her, and besides, mud wasn't the easiest thing in the world to move quietly in. 

"Who are you ?" Alice said tried to sound bold. She realized the holo-novel was starting to get to her. 

The tall man laughed as he revealed himself. He was wearing a white and blue long robe. He carried a long walking cane. "My name is Rune, but others still call me **pig** or **conceited**." 

"Do not forget arrogant, annoying windbag. "Alice added. 

He flashed her a grin. "That's the spirit." 

"What are you doing here ?" 

"Seth heard the prince hired bounty hunters to kill you and he sent me to help you." 

Alice maintained her battle stance, her sword ready to strike. 

Unfazed, he approached her. Rune suddenly stopped his advance and gasped. Every muscle in his face registering pain and surprise. An arrowhead protruded from his chest. Slowly he looked down, then up at her, a confused expression on his face. "Alice . . . ?" he whispered as he collapsed to the forest floor, his body fading in holographic haze. 

Stryker come running towards her. "Looks like I arrived just in time." 

He was accompanied by a woman called Demi. Alice looked at him. "Why did you do that ? He was sent help to us." 

"Malthar said others was sent to _take care_ of you. I figured he was one of them." 

She sighed, then smiled, "I'm fine. Whatever gave you the idea I was in trouble ?" 

Wyvern Castle

The building, or such of it as was visible, was of dark, rough-hewn stone, unornamented. There was only one storey, but it was impossible to tell how large the building was, for the wall soon vanished into the trees on either side. The doors were plain wooden rectangles, and had no handles on the outside. "We have to find another way in ..." Alice said. 

Stryker kicked the thick door twice, sending it crashing down. 

Alice looked stunned. He turned to her, "So, are we going in or what ?" Alice touched his chin as she walks past him. Stryker smiled a little. 

Once inside, Demi, Stryker and Alice walked into a small square chamber, with a packed earth floor and walls of the same dull stone as the building's exterior. In the center of the room, a sprawling winged structure constructed of a pale gray stone. Each of the interior walls had a wide passage leading away. 

His combadge suddenly beeped. He groaned before answering, "Stryker here." 

"Cadet Alice, Cadet Stryker, " Commander Ramirez's voice said. "Report to the briefing room in ten minutes." 

"On our way sir." 

Alice pouted. "Damn, just when it got interesting." 

"Computer, discontinue program and exit." 

next Chapter 

The mission 

Alice and Stryker entered the briefing room. He glanced around the room to look at whose company he had the pleasure of sharing. Lady Oratrei, Ensign Perl, Mouse, MRess, Ray, Lucida, Wiuen and a young asian woman he haven't met before. 

Ramirez sat at the head of the table, a PADD was waiting at each chair. The first officer acknowledged their entry, as Alice and Stryker took a seat. "This is Lieutenant Talisa Soto. She will be your commanding officer for the duration of your next mission." 

"What is the mission sir ?" Ray asked. 

Ramirez pressed a series of buttons at the table. The monitors in the middle of the table lit up with an image of a gas cloud and three stretching red lines to indicate the flight path of shuttles. "This is your mission. Rendezvous with a Romulan courier and an Avian vessel en route and deliver Lady Oratrei to DMD 416. Starships are too big to pass through the narrow corridors near DMD 416. An omega type nebula surrounds the region around DMD and the nebula itself is twentyfour and a half lightyears across. Two or three pulsars orbiting each other in the center." Lieutenant Soto announced. 

Stryker calculated it would take about six or seven days to make the trip, one way. Ramirez continued, "Assigned to the runabout Griffin; Lieutenant Soto, Cadets Stryker and Lucida. Ensign Perl, Lady Oratrei and Cadet Alice assigned to the shuttlecraft Pegasus. Cadet Ray, Mouse and MRess assigned to the shuttlecraft Phoenix." 

"Any questions ?" 

"One question sir." Ray said. "Why send 3 shuttles?" 

Ramirez answered, "Operating procedure for sending shuttles that are furreting diplomats and ambassadors, require atleast one more shuttle to escort it in case of trouble. Lieutenant Soto has done this run, four times so far with Lady Oratrei. Three of the four times, one of the shuttles come back with minor damage from piloting mistakes made in the subspace corridors." 

Ramirez paused to allow everyone a little time to absorb what he said. "Any other questions ?" 

When no one responded, Ramirez nodded, "Alright. Dismissed. Report to the shuttlebay tomorrow, zero nine hunderd hours sharp." 

next Chapter 

Mission Prep 

0800 hours, the next day. 

Lieutenant Soto met everyone in the shuttlebay. She had prepared a list of equipment to load. 

Alice examined the Pegasus, instantly recognizing its classic bulky shape. "Is this a type 3 shuttle ?" she asked. Shaedal Tierney nodded. 

"I thought the entire class was retired from service 40 years ago." Alice said. 

"This is likely the last one in Starfleet. The others were either recycled or decommissioned and sold to civilians." Tierney replied. 

The Phoenix was a type 5, introduced when the first Ambassador class ships come into service, but generally not popular with newer starships as most prefer types 7, 8 and 9. The Griffin was a new Swift-class runabout, a significant improvement on the Danube. 

Perl looked at her PADD, confirming the items being loaded: additional science equipment, an EV suit for everyone, spare parts and replicator 'bio-slurry' for food, enough for ten days. However the two shuttles lacked an important feature normally present on long duration missions: the sonic shower. 

Onboard the Phoenix; Mouse, Wiuen and Ray conducted pre-flight safety tests. "Warning, Environmental shutdown." the computer announced. Life support has been deactivated. 

"Oops." Wiuen said whimsically from OPS. 

Mouse groaned, "Why are we going to be stuck with him ?" 

"For twelve days." Wiuen said gleefully. He was enjoying this. Stryker overheard their conversation and smirked. 

next Chapter 

Into the Nebula 

Ten minutes later, three smaller vessels exited the Aurora's shuttlebay. Stars moved slowly by as the trio moved away from the Federation starship. Stryker was at the runabout's controls. He turned to Lucida, "You know, I feel sorry for the others, being stuck in the shuttle with Wiuen." 

She shared a wry smile. "No kidding, eh ?" 

The Griffin, Phoenix and Pegasus flew side by side as they entered the purple and red cloud of gas, dust and interstellar debris. The Aurora leapt to warp to continue to its own mapping mission. 

* * *

Next Chapter   
Rendezvous 

Back to fiction 


	6. 5

  
Rendezvous 

The Pegasus, Phoenix and Griffin exited the nebula and now flew side by side with a Romulan scout and an elegantly painted shuttle carrying the Avian ambassador. 

The Romulan and an Avian vessels banked slowly to their left and engaged their engines. Talisa immediatly calculated the necessary course correction and forwarded the information to Stryker's console. In turn, Stryker opened a com-link, "Pegasus to Griffin and Phoenix. Set a new course. Heading 113.8 mark 87. Prepare to go to warp when they do." 

"Acknowledged. New course laid in and ready." Perl reported. 

"Ready to engage on your mark sir." Ray said. 

Talisa nodded to Stryker. "Stay frosty." Stryker said. 

Everyone gave him confused glances. "That is his way of saying engage." Wiuen explained to the others. Lucida rolled her eyes. 

"You want stay frosty, lizard breath ? Open a window." Mouse retorted. 

"Cadet, why do you call him by that name ?" Talisa inquired. 

"Because I like to." Mouse cheerfully answered. 

A characteristic scowl formed on Stryker's face as he looked at Mouse on the mini-viewscreen, "You do know how much I hate that nickname, right ?" 

"Of course," she smirked. "Why do you think that is the one I like the most ?" 

He sighed in exasperation. "Damn feral." 

Mouse laughed as the comlink was cut off. The three tiny ships banked to come to a new heading and leapt to warp. 

next Chapter 

Griffin 

"ETA ?" Talisa asked. 

"Two hours, thirty one minutes, five seconds." Stryker reported. 

"Cut engines. Signal the others to do the same." she ordered. He let out a small yawn. 

"You are tired cadet." Talisa noted. He shook his head. 

Talisa was not fooled by his stubborn lie. "I will take the helm. Rest up for an hour or two, eat or drink something." 

Stryker was going to protest, but he decided it be best to obey his commanding officer. 

next Chapter 

Pegasus 

Alice glaced at Oratrei and smiled, "Perl's not the only necessity around here." 

Lady Oratrei laughed. "Right. I'm the other one." 

"True." Perl agreed. From behind, Alice slapped Perl on the arm and pretended to be insulted. 

"That girl will be the death of me," Ensign Perl said with a wry smile as her gaze fell back on her readouts. 

"If I don't beat her to it." Oratrei joked. 

The three women shared a chuckle and went back to work. 

next Chapter 

Flight of the Phoenix 

The five vessels approached DMD 416 at one third impulse. Their destination was only now visible on long range sensors. Onboard the Phoenix, Wiuen, Mouse and Ray rode out rough turbulence from a low density ion storm that was passing through. 

"Rrrr, there be rough seas ahead." Wiuen joked from the engineering console. He'd been reading up on Earth's pirates and found tried his new jokes on his fellow passengers/victims. 

Mouse was trying to get past Ray. "Don't get in my way." she warned Ray. "Just give me a phaser. I promise to set it to stun before I shoot him." 

"No." Ray said again. "KNOCK IT OFF WIUEN. NOW!" 

Ray glanced down at the helm console reacting to a sensor blip he just spotted. "Hey, I've got a - " 

His words were lost as the shuttle careened away on impact, as if struck by a giant hammer. The shuttle pitched and rolled helplessly; alarms wailed in outrage as essential systems started failing. The entire cabin shuddered. Power failed, main lights went out, and the sudden zero gravity sent them fits of rising nausea as the shuttle spun around and around. Mouse cried out and all three of them tumbled about the cockpit like rag dolls as a result of their leftover momentum. 

The power drain was fixed somehow and backup systems automatically activated themselves. The lights flickered back on, gravity suddenly restored. Wiuen winced when he banged his shoulder into the floor as he fell. Ray clambered off his accidental landing on the majority of the control panels, and Mouse inadvertently collapsed back into her seat. 

"Damn," Ray muttered, shaking his head to retrieve his wits. He got back into his seat, feeling bruised but still healthy as he strapped his safety harness on. He tapped a number of commands into the console to stop the shuttle's descent, "Are either of you seriously hurt ?" 

Mouse groaned, holding a hand to her head. "Miraculously no." 

"I'm fine," Wiuen snapped, ignoring an abrasion he discovered on his wrist. He was all business now, no joking around. "Raising shields." 

Another blast rocked the ship, but this time the power held. Ray swore, "What happened ?" 

Mouse grimaced as she found a tender spot just above her forehead. Wiuen gritted his teeth as he scanned the shuttle's damage report. "I'm not sure just yet." He magnified a section towards the aft of the ship. "It looks like something just punched a hole through our rear stabilizer and thruster assembly. And I'm afraid I mean that quite literally too." 

Mouse monitored the readouts on her console. "Dammit, who is shooting at us ?" she grumbled. "There is nothing on sensors." 

Her eyes flashed with sudden fear. "Incoming !" 

The lights in the cockpit flickered beneath the strain of the third impact. "Another one's coming !" 

Ray blindly threw the ship to his left, sending them careening into an inadvertent circle. Proximity alarms warning them of possible collision, loudly blared in their ears as the runabout Griffin flew past, its starboard nacelle leaking warp plasma. Ray straightened out the shuttle's course. "Someone turn that damn thing off." 

The shuttle shook again as two brilliant bolts of blue energy impacted on the shuttle. Mouse muttered something when the monotone computer voice beeped, "Warning. Warp core overload." 

Wiuen's readouts displayed eight nested forcefields seperating 260 kilograms of anti-deuterium from the deuterium tank. Two forcefields were down, a third was already failing. "Transfer emergency power to anti-matter containment !" Ray yelled. 

Mouse entered the commands into her console, "Power transferred, no effect on the containment." 

"Eject it !" 

"I can't eject the core, " Wiuen announced. 

"How much time do we have ?" Ray shouted as he swerved the shuttle again, but the blast clipped the shields, sending another shudder through the small ship. 

"Fourty five seconds !" 

"Damn," said Ray. "One more solid hit and we're all dead." 

"It will be quick at least," Wiuen muttered. 

"Don't be so morbid !" Mouse yelled. 

Ray examined his short range sensor displays and the distance to the nearest planets. "It's too late for an emergency landing." 

The shuttle spun as the strongest attack yet punched through their ship. Gravity fell to zero, but their adrenalin had rose to such a level now they barely noticed. Their harnesses kept them in their chairs. Ray furiously punched in a series of commands to try keeping the shuttle in one piece. 

An energy surge flowed through the shuttle's internal systems, causing the EPS conduit underneath the cockpit's floor to explode and frying a number of circuits throughout the shuttle. Another nested forcefield failed. 

Wiuen tried to repair the fire suppression system while Ray used more colourful lauguage, "That last blast took out our shields." 

"I sealing off the cockpit, " Wiuen yelled. "Unless they breach us here we will at least have air !" 

"Ray, comminications are offline." Mouse announced from her console. 

Three more nested forcefields went offline. "Transporters ?" 

"Transporter buffers were destroyed by the energy surge. Propulsion is about the only thing still working." 

"Warning, warp core breach in twenty seconds." The computer warned them. The ship shook again. The thrusters sputtered and fired, sending hundreds of minute vibrations rattling through the shuttle. The sixth nested forcefield's strength dropped below twentynine percent, the critical threshold. 

The computer beeped again. "Warning, warp core breach imminent." 

"Tell me something I don't know." Ray muttered. Wiuen cursed, knowing what was about to happen. He shouted garbled words to his companions just as the final forcefield started to fail.

* * *

Next Chapter   
Deadly maneuvers 

Back to fiction 


	7. 6

Deadly maneuvers

"I got them !" Lucida announced, her fingers dancing over the transporter controls. She smiled as Mouse, Wiuen and Ray rematerialized in front of her. "Welcome onboard."

From a smoky cockpit Stryker piloted the runabout through the subspace shockwave, caused by the destruction of the shuttle's warp core. Stryker sat at the auxiliary flight console, the primary console was in ruins when it exploded, right in Talisa's face.

The Pegasus had a tractor beam locked on the Griffin, dragging the helpless vessel behind them. Pegasus rattled as it come in contact with the Phoenix's debris. "Hull stress tolerance is critical ... Structural Integrity at 37 , I am raising shields." Lucida announced.

Two torpedoes streaked past. The computer issued an audio and visual warning as Stryker manually placed a total override on the runabout's safety protocols. "Stryker, auxilary power depleted. Transferred to the engines." Lucida reported from her console.

"Hold on to your lunch!" he yelled as he suddenly increased the thrust beyond recommended safety limits.

Another blast hit the runabout causing the unoccupied science console to explode in a shower of sparks. "We need to get out to here, " Lucida yelled. "Shields at 33 "

"Do we have any torpedoes ?" Stryker inquired while excuting wild maneuvers.

"Five micro-photon torpedoes. No phasers."

"Hot slag, is that all ?" Stryker muttered. _Why is Starfleet shuttles so lightly armed ? If I had the Landale, I'd have the upperhand here._

"Specky, fire all torpedoes, random dispersion. Program them to wait twenty seconds, then track any energy signature no matter how faint, and home in on it."

Her console acknowledged its input commands, "Done! Torpedoes away."

Five torpedoes streaked out of the forward launchers, each flying off in its own direction. "We are out of here!" Stryker muttered as the runabout banked abruptly, and engaged its warp engine, dragging the Pegasus along. A flash of light indicated where they crossed the threshold of lightspeed. To safety.

* * *

Hostage

Ten minutes later.

Mouse, Ray and Wiuen was still feeling a little stunned, narrowly escaping death is not a familar sensation to the trio.

Lucida scanned the sensor logs, "Hey. I found something."

"What is it ?"

"I found a metal signature on the sixth planet, possibily a starship or an outpost." Lucida announced.

"Well done Specky. At least we know who was shooting at us."

"Everyone!" Alice cried from the cockpit, "Look at this."

On the tiny monitor, a subspace message was being broadcast. An alien woman, pale orange skin, her forehead was rised, looked like it had was cut from stone. Her pants and the ones around her was dirty green, their 'shirts' was linen, long strips of white, coiled around their bodies. An Avian ambassador was in chains, a dozen bruises was easily visible. "I am Star Colonel Goiando varina Dusueru, eleventh generation leader of the Free Star League. For the last 20 years, we have been attacked and nearly systematically wiped out by Thallonians, the Kziniti and the Breen. Even the Dominion killed half a million of us just for the hell of it. We've taken your respective ambassadors. Our demands are simple. Supply us with capital starships, 2 Galaxy class ships from the Federation. 2 Cruisers from the Klingon Imperial Empire and 2 Warbirds from the Romulan Star Empire. You have 3 days to meet our demands or we will kill your ambassadors, slowly of course. And we will continue to plunger your planets and kidnap your people. It is our right to live, I will not be denied of what is fair." 

"Bastards." Ray scowled.

"Idiots." Alice cursed. "This nebula will destroy the subspace signal long before it reaches the perimeter."

"It will be a miracle if anyone else can pick up and be able to make sense of a signal as weak as this one." Lucida added.

Wiuen's playfulness vanished, he was dead serious now, "We have to do something. Something like this can easily start a wide scale war. We need a leader."

"We should turn back. Walk away, we are in over our heads." Mouse nearly yelled.

"Then what ?" Ensign Perl said. "Millions will die if this spin out of control. The Alpha Quadrant is full of trigger happy soldiers. I prefer peace over losing the rest of my family."

"We must push forward." Lucida said. Stryker noticed MRess seemed lost in thought.

Everyone looked at Ensign Perl. The Betazoid's dark eyes looked at everyone, "Hey. No! I am a science officer. Certainly not leader material."

Ray and Stryker then turned to Alice. "Don't even think about it." Alice complained. "I am security alright, but I do not feel comfortable doing this."

Perl, Mouse, Alice and Lucida looked at Ray. Ray considered the idea, but then rejected it. "I am not your leader. I am a plain and simple engineer at best."

Wiuen looked at his friend, "We do have someone with battle experience onboard."

"You." Stryker told Wiuen. Wiuen shook his head, "Rakurai. You must more experience than I do."

"Hell no." Mouse protested.

"No." Stryker responded. "You are older Wiuen. Unless Ensign Perl takes charge, that means you or Lucida must take command."

"Edenian rules do not apply here." Ray said, anger in his voice.

Wiuen looked at Stryker, "You are a natural leader pal. Situations like this is what Ael Grene prepared you for."

Stryker gave Wiuen the mother of all death glares, "Shut up."

"Here you are. Six years later, and still denying yourself. Your future, and your destiny." Wiuen countered.

Stryker got up, intending to rip Wiuen apart when Alice touched his elbow. She whispered something to him. After a minute, Stryker sighed. "I will do it."

"Alright." Wiuen grinned.

"Wait a second." Ray said. Mouse did not like what was going on either, "No."

Perl read Alice's mind, speak outloud, "Strength of courage, faith, and hope. Stepping forward to do what is right when your call comes in. Now is our time."

"Yes." Alice said, giving a weak smile.

Perl looked like she braced for something to hit her, then steadied herself. She looked at Ray and Mouse, "No buts about it. That is an order."

"Yes sir." Mouse and Ray answered.

Stryker was still angry at Wiuen for provoking him, "I warn you now Wiuen. Do not call me, fearless leader."

* * *

Staring into the flame

Fifty minutes later.

_**"Mission log entry, stardate 56733.1: Cadet Rakurai Stryker reporting. **_

_**The Griffin and Pegasus has taken heavy damage in a pinched battle. The shuttlecraft Phoenix has been destroyed, no fatalties. But Lady Oratrei has been abducted. The Avian and Romulan ships were boarded, their respective diplomats kidnapped as well. In prepation of a rescue mission, we are transferring spare parts and replicator matter from the shuttlecraft Pegasus. **_

_**Lieutenant Talisa Soto was seriously injuried, she is in statis now. Cadet Lucida says her condition is critical, and her face will need reconstructive surgery. Lieutenant Perl, Cadets Wiuen and Raymond Briggs made modifications to the biobed on the Pegasus, turning it into a statis chamber for Lieutenant Soto. Ensign Perl will pilot Pegasus back to the Aurora to transfer Lieutenant Soto, so she can get the medical help she urgently needs. And to relay our message and status report as long range communications is not possible in this region of space. **_

**_Ray estimate repairs on the Griffin would take about four hours. Wiuen is working a transporter modification. Meanwhile, MRess and myself is modifying the shield generator to create a reflective shielding effect in preparation of returning to the Nelkarite outpost to rescue our ambassadors."_**

Stryker asked Wiuen to take the helm. Wiuen slid into the pilot's seat. Lucida, who had a rudimentary knowledge of the shuttle's controls, slid into the co-pilot seat.

Stryker downloaded a copy of the sensor scan of the enemy ship and basic layout of its systems onto a pair of PADDs. "Hm." He began to pace in the back of the runabout, stopping once in a while to enter something into a PADD and looking at the monitors. Mouse looked at him but he did not quite register her presence during the entire time he was pacing.

Mouse was treating injuries in the sleeping quarters section of the runabout Griffin. Everyone had a number of bruises, bumps, scrapes, and bad cuts. Lucida and Perl both has mild injuries on their heads, a few bumps on their faces and head from repeated impacts with unsecured objects.

Nearby, Wiuen removed a maintence panel in the cabin and set it aside. Ray held an engineering tricorder and ran it over the components. The results were very discouraging. "Look at this wave guide, no wonder it gave out..." Ray complained, looking at the severely damaged engine module, "How would it get that way? It's not from the thrusters, that's for sure."

Wiuen shrugged, "Could be alloy fatigue or power surge ... the hull took a brutal beating as well."

"From what?" Wiuen asked, leaning in closer to him. "Probably one of Stryker's wild maneuvers..."

"Those wild maneuvers saved your hide, genius." Stryker said.

"That would be my fault." Lucida admitted. "I transferred too much power into it."

"No, it is my fault telling you to do that." Stryker argued.

"Get out of here, you two." Ray told Lucida and Stryker. "Your presence will only delay repairs."

They left the cabin. "Engineers are really touchy, aren't they ?" Lucida whispered to Stryker. He nodded. "mmmm ... Specky. For a science officer, we were amazing at the tactical console earlier."

Her eyes turned grey, her way of blushing, "It is basically the same as launching probes. I have alot of experience doing that in simulated situations."

_One hour, seven minutes later._

He was lost in thought when Alice and Ray checked in on him. He was still pacing. "How is the planning going ?" Alice inquired.

"And quit with the pacing already. You're driving me completely crazy." Mouse said a little louder than she meant. "What is the plan ?"

"Don't worry Mouse. I do not need a plan." Stryker mocked her. "I'm sure my good looks and charm will get us through this."

Ray was angry, "Stop joking around."

Stryker turned serious again, "I studied the scans, whatever fired on us was sitting on the planet, its energy signature was masked somehow. I have calculated the most direct path to take in locating our ambassador. The marauder group is called the Lashiec. Their starships and outpost employ a very simple design and deck layout, should make it so much easier to pull this off."

He continued, "Specky is replicating Surface Operation Blank uniforms for us now. MRess modified our tricorders to dampen our lifesigns so we cannot be detected with basic sensors alone. There is nothing we can do about video sensors though. But atleast with our new reflective shield we stand a very good change of not being detected."

Stryker could see the feeling of dread and uncertainty written on their faces. "I hate to point out the obvious," Stryker stated, "but were not really unprepared for this mission. We had to drain the replicator's supply to get the equipment was needed and the task at hand is not easy. But we were trained well, we can handle almost anything thrown our way. The peace between the Federation and Romulan Star Empire is at stake, that task is in our hands."

Ray, MRess and Alice exchanged glances and nods. Everyone was still uncertain and scared. Stryker turned to Wiuen, "How is the transporter modifications coming along ?"

Wiuen sipped his large coffee mug before answering. "The modifications are almost complete. I believe the runabout's transporter signal will be effectively masked as an anonymous, low power shift in the EM band when we beam onboard."

"Well done pal."

Ensign Perl's voice played over the ship to ship comm-channel. "The Griffin's warp core is functional again. Ready for departure."

Frowning, Stryker said, "Launch immediatly, and good luck."

"Acknowledged. Good luck to you too. Griffin out."

_Two hours, thirty-one minutes later._

"All systems repaired and operational." Ray reported.

"Atleast 60 to 76 of normal parameters." Wiuen added.

Stryker looked at everyone. _Time for an inspirational speech I guess._ "Everyone listen up please."

"This is a dangerous operation, we need to be very precise. No more holodeck trails and training. The operation must be flawless. The moment someone raises the alarm, means that we have been detected, and our changes of surviving this little trip goes out the window..." he trailed off.

"Rise or fall." Wiuen said.

"We will rise." Stryker promised them.

"What do we know about them ?" Ray asked.

Stryker answered, "The Kreel are short, as tall as Lucida. Nelkatites are quite tall but like Caitians, their ability to absorb damage is less than magnificent. We will proberly run into Ferengi, Orions and other pirates as well. Orions fight quite well. The Kreel's uniforms is much like our uniforms. Security officers wear a heavily padded purple jacket, buckled at the waist. Padded skintight trousers." Stryker paused, recalling as much as he could remember. "Command uniforms are made of two piece of the same colour, no texture expect beading on the shoulders, small polished stones on the belt. Every foot decorated with a feather. Engineering officers wear a textureless plain purple two piece uniform and Medics wear a textureless plain golden two piece uniform top, with green pants."

* * *

The calm before the storm

The runabout silently approached the sixth planet. Everyone prayed that they will slip past any hidden sensor networks without being detected. Stryker relieved Wiuen and took the helm again. Soon the veil of an open space gave way to an atmosphere and clouds started rushing at them. This half of the planet was currently in its night cycle.

"Status of refective shields ?" Stryker asked.

"Fully functional." Ray answered.

"I seriously doubt we have been detected." Wiuen told them.

Alice felt a knot forming in her stomach. Stryker ceased his clicking of the buttons at his console. He looked over her shoulder towards Alice. "You all right, Alice ?" Stryker asked. "You look a little pale."

His voice snapped Alice out of her thoughts. Surprised, she gave a small eep and frantically waved her hands in denial. "Nothing, nothing! Absolutely nothing."

"I refuse to believe that."

She smiled thinly. "It's just that I've never really done anything like this for real before."

"You are ready for this Alice." Stryker replied.

"We're approaching the outpost, " MRess reported from the secondary science console. "I cannot pinpoint the source specifically at this range, " he said, a concerned tone in his voice.

"This isn't going very well," Lucida noted to her companions.

"Means we have to this the hard way," Stryker said dryly.

Dipping, the runabout swept above the surface of the ocean. He checked his altitude readouts, level flight at 31.3 meters. Speed: 256 km/h.

Mouse tapped him on the shoulder, "Hey lizard breath, do we have to fly so low ?"

"Where is your sense of adventure ?" he grinned. Mouse groaned. "Besides, this way we will decrease the possibility of being detected. And I could always fly lower."

Wiuen looked out the cockpit window. "I sure would like to go swimming right now."

"Me too." Stryker admitted. Mouse smiled darkly to herself as she imagined drowning them.

Lucida pressed a series of buttons on her console and a small image shimmered into view on a side viewscreen. The screen was equipped with a holographic projector, allowing about a finger-length of apparent depth. It displayed a large section of a mountain range, and it spun to show all three dimensions clearly. The computer was unable to render the middle of the mountain range due to a lack of sensor information. "Its ahead, 8200 kilometers on bearing 019." Lucida announced.

"Any power readings ?" Stryker asked.

"No" Lucida answered as she looked at the complex readings her console was displaying. "MRess, there is something here."

From the science console behind the pilot's seat, MRess was running scans of his own. "I see it. It is a cloud of some kind."

He paused. "That's odd. The cloud seems to be jamming me, somehow. It seems to emit a sensor jamming frequency naturally, and that frequency fluctuates rapidly. I cannot figure out its patterns, but its certainly an interesting form of defense."

"It is safe to fly into that cloud ?" Stryker inquired.

"Hold on," MRess continued. "Specky, try fluctuating your sensor frequency at a slightly slower rate than that of the cloud. Perhaps you can match frequencies and get us an analysis."

"I'am on it." Lucida replied as she entering commands into her console. Stryker increased the runabout's altitude as a continent approached.

"Someone is trying to look like a cloud. But that thing is no cloud," MRess replied, shaking his head. "It is an extremely complex sensor cloak which fluctuates its jamming frequency rapidly up and down."

Lucida scanned the maze of information on her console, trying to make sense out of chaos. "A generator with regular emissions has to work pretty hard to create an illussion like this."

MRess scratched his mane, "It fooled our more basic sensors into thinking it was a cloud. It also possesses weak electromagnetic shielding, which seems to have been altered to help project the illusion of a cloud. A convenient location to hide something."

"There we go." Lucida grinned. Sensors started recording the interior of the 'cloud.'

"Well done Specky!" Alice and Ray said in unison.

"You are a genius." Stryker said.

Lucida's grin seemed infectious, "Hey, I amaze myself sometimes."

MRess frowned once he saw what's inside, "I am detecting an outpost of some sort and a single ship. Its engines are offline."

"Lifesigns ?" Stryker inquired.

"None that I can detect. But I found a weak shield vector, it is large enough to fly through. We need to skim the treeline to do it though."

"Child's play." Stryker grinned arrogantly.

"Famous last words." Ray added. Stryker was going to say 'oops' just to get a reaction from Mouse or Ray, but figured that might not be a good idea. Morale was dangerously low already.

A minute later, the Griffin flew through a small gap in the shield barrier. Silence descended for a moment, stretching into the uncomfortable as the small craft neared the complex. The runabout's thrusters fired, slowing the vessel. With careful maneuvering of the controls, Stryker eased them down until the ship hung suspended amidst the mountains.

Beneath them, the pirate ship loomed dark and heavy, an alien dreadnought with no windows, no signs that there could be life within its fearsome belly. A dozen scorch marks lined its dirty red hull. The outpost too shared its share of scorch marks across its large grey domed surface.

Stryker was silently praying, _Watch over and protect us Ael Grene._

Lucida and MRess scanned the ship and outpost. Alice collected the data as an image shimmered into view on a side viewscreen. It was a large section of a mountain range, and it spun to show all three dimensions clearly. "No lifesigns or power readings on the ship." Lucida reported. "Even life support was taken offline. It is basically just a metal shell now."

The outpost was a large, round structure. "I cannot scan the interior." Lucida reported. "But we can beam into the structure. I will program the transporter now."

"Final equipment check." MRess called out. They confirmed, each was wearing a surface operation blank 'battle dress' uniform and equipped with a type 2 phaser, a spare energy cell and a modified tricorder. MRess and Wiuen carried a small backpack containing engineering tools. Lucida carried a medical tricorder and a small med-kit. Mouse replicated an hypospray containing a vial of anesthezine. Ray and Stryker chose a phaser rifle instead of the pistol.

"Are you sure this is safe ?" Alice gripped the arms of her chair tightly.

"Perfectly," Stryker said, at the same time Wiuen said, "No."

Alice's eyes widened. "Ah - just kidding, Alice." Wiuen laughed at her expense.

"You have an odd sense of humour." Alice noted acidly.

"Hides the fact I'm nervous. I thought everyone knew that."

"You must be nervous a lot Wiuen, considering all your bad jokes." Stryker piped in.

Lucida looked at them, "Now that you've gotten that out of your system, can we be grown-ups for a while ?" she added with sarcasm.

"Certainly." Alice smiled in spite of herself.

Alice whispered to Stryker, "I am scared."

He whispered back to her, "I am scared too. I have this a prickling sensation across my spine... sometimes I think I hear voices I can not properly understand."

"Then this is it, " Wuien punched his fist into his open palm. "I can feel the adrenalin rush already."

"Let's do it." Stryker commanded, the familiar pre-battle calm descending over him like a shroud.

Alice smiled at Wiuen with a sense of dark humour, "More of a stomach turning sensation if you ask me."

Wiuen double-checked the modified transporter's settings. He set it to energize on a delayed timer, "Ten, nine, eight ... "

* * *

Next Chapter  
To the rescue

Back to fiction


	8. 7

  
To the rescue

They rematerialized, arriving Klingon style, phasers drawn, and in pairs facing outwards. 

Seven Starfleet cadets found themselves standing in a confusing and intricate maze as thick, steel catwalks ran across to a gigantic central chimney, suspended about one hundred meters above the ground. A simple railing, barely a meter and a half high ran along the sides. A large metallic dome covering the entire complex. The rusty looking catwalk reminded Stryker of Kitsilano's dark, dismal service tunnels, largely unused, that run under and through the oldest and poorest parts of the cities. 

Alice lowered her phaser, "Some welcome, huh. No one's even here to greet us." 

Wiuen gave her a roguish grin. Stryker held up a cautionary finger, "Let's not let our guard down." 

MRess listened very carefully. After about ten seconds of silence, he let out an odd sound, something that might qualify as a Caitian version of the sigh of relief. "I do not hear any alarms. I doubt we have been detected." 

MRess flipped out his tricorder, scanning the surroundings, he then pointed to his left. They started to walk through the irrationally arranged catwalks, ascending a flight of metal stairs. 

The hum of vast amounts of energy thrummed in the distance. The intruders could feel the vibrations of gargantuan generators fill their chests, creating the unsettling feeling of being part of a greater machine. Lucida and Stryker were clearly uneasy at the rhythmic humming. Alice didn't seem to care, but there was a slight tension in her shoulders that spoke of strained nerves. 

! next sub-chapter !

They walked until they reached a Y-junction. "Which way ?" Stryker asked. 

The Caitian stepped forward and scanning the alien writing on the walls with his tricorder. "The panel says the left corridor leads the lower levels and a command center." 

He paused as pointed to the right. "This corridor seems to lead to the upper levels. This is where the generators running the defense network and the cloak is located." 

Stryker considered options based on the new information. "Ray, Wiuen, MRess, Lucida. Take the upper levels, and see if you can disable these generators." 

They nodded. He continued. "We will take the lower levels. Whoever is in first to locate the Romulan or our ambassador contact the other group." 

"Be careful Mouse." Ray whispered. 

"You too Island boy." she replied with a wink. 

The group split into two, and they went their separate ways. 

next Chapter 

Anxiety and fear 

Alice, Mouse and Stryker walked through the corridors, phasers drawn and ready, side by side and back to back. A compact and highly effective unit. Stryker led them and Alice watched their backs. 

Walking down another flight of stairs, Stryker stopped, standing in the open entrance of a small room. He felt a nervous, almost tangible energy in his gut, and it spread eagerly as he examined the room. The tiled floor was slick with some liquid spilled from broken metal coils that dangled from the high-vaulted walls and ceiling. A shredded skin of tubing sprawled across the floor, and all around them there were bits of soft multi-coloured matter. 

Mouse scanned the fluid. "Its coolant of some kind. Do not touch it." 

A thought struck Stryker, _this is typical battle damage. He wondered who attacked this base. Maybe another group of mercenaries, rivals. Or maybe, just maybe the torpedoes Specky fired caused this damage. That might also explain why we have not encountered anyone yet. Everyone must be busy repairing._

They continued to walk. Mouse closed her tricorder, feeling safer equipped with her phaser while Alice silently battled with low-level anxiety and tension. 

! next sub-chapter !

Fifty long minutes passed. They crossed catwalks, up and down staircases in the proximity of the central chimney but avoiding going in, where they will likely be seen or just as easily detected by security. 

Mouse, Stryker and Alice proceeded very cautiously, carefully avoiding anyone walking around and technians working at various stations. Tricorders set to passive scans instead of active mode to prevent setting off any detection devices that may be present. The trio walked across another catwalk when Mouse's tricorder beeped on her belt. Stryker froze. 

Mouse holstered her phaser and pulled out her tricorder. Her eyes betrayed the shock she felt, "A dampening field has been activated. Some kind of nadion dispersion." 

"What does that mean ?" Stryker asked. 

"Phasers does not work anymore." 

_Trouble, _ Stryker thought. He hefted his rifle, slinging it over one shoulder. "I guess they know we are here." Alice sighed, dread colouring her voice. 

He tapped his combadge, "Stryker to MRess. Watch out, it appears we have been detected. They activated some kind of a dampening field, our phasers just become useless." 

! next sub-chapter !

"Acknowledged. Specky thinks she found something, we are proceeding to that location. MRess out." 

Lucida did indeed find the main generator room. But a few seconds later; MRess, Ray, Wiuen, and Lucida suddenly found themselves surrounded by six guard sentries. MRess's hair were standing on end, and deep low growl of anger was emanating from him. Lucida winked at her friends, "Don't you just hate these little delays ?" 

next Chapter 

Command Center 

Alice, Stryker and Mouse found themselves walking into a strange room. A soft glow of blue light washed over the trio. 

The floors and walls of this room were lined with circuitry, and the narrow path leading through them ended in a metal door formed into the body of a female. 

Three planets; one sandy yellow, one icy-blue, one green were painted on her stomach. The eyes of the face glowed, projecting the image of a lovely woman with four arms spread as though to encompass the stars. It held an aura of power, majesty; along with a palpable feeling of menace and fear. The 'benevolent' Mother Brain. He'd seen this image before, in the Gamma Quadrant. 

Stryker tensed up as a small knot of apprehension made its chilly presence felt. "Command center, dead ahead." 

Alice shot an odd look at Stryker. "Sorry, bad choice of words, " he apologised. She nodded. 

Mouse scanned the room beyond with her tricorder. After a moment she held up four fingers, indicating four sentries. She holstered her tricorder and Alice started working to open the door. After a few moments, Alice nodded to him. Stryker nodded to them 'now.' 

Alice pressed the button to open the door. The room beyond revealed three control sub-decks that were arranged around the base in a wide hexagon. Mouse rushed in first, grabbing the closest guard and sent her flying into a bulkhead. The guard slid down the wall like a broken doll. "When I want in, I want in!" Mouse yelled to the badly bruised woman lying on the floor. 

Before the second guard could react, Stryker was upon him. His first strike sent the guard's weapon flying across the room. He swept one leg out, catching him just below the knees. A swift blow to the chest left the guard gasping for breath, another punch knocked him unconscious. 

The next guard did not fare much better either as Mouse and Alice knocked him down too. Behind the fallen guard, a shorter Nelkarite spun around and tried to run away. Stryker dashed forward, "Uh no, you don't !" 

He grabbed the retreating sentry by the back of her loose neck collar and yanked her off the ground. She was young, prehaps too young to be working as a sentry, yet wearing the uniform of a security guard. She was struggling against Stryker. "I really do not want to hurt you little girl. Stop squirming dammit." 

"I am not a kid," she protested while trying to kick Stryker. 

Mouse walked over to Stryker, "Hold her still." 

"Why ?" he asked suspiciously. 

"Do not touch me !" the girl screamed. Mouse placed her hand on the kid's shoulder near the neck and squeezed. She went limp. Stryker blinked, wondering if his eyes was playing tricks on him, "That was amazing Mouse. But I thought only Vulcans can do that, " he then said in surprise. 

"Yes," Mouse said humbly. "Well, I am an amazing person." 

A door opened on the opposite side of the command center and a older man walked through it, apparently lost in thought. But he noticed something was wrong immediately and looked around, his eyes fell on the three aliens in Starfleet uniform. 

Alice dashed across the room towards him. The man reached for a sidearm and fired once. Feinting, Alice instinctively hurled herself to one side as the disruptor blast tore through the air where she had been moments ago and charred the wall behind her. Mouse and Stryker dived behind cover as he fired his weapon at them. 

He pressed a series of buttons on his weapon. It responded by making a whining sound, getting louder and louder. Alice realized he was overcharging the weapon, its next blast can vapourize anything. 

With the commander temporarily distracted, and adrenaline surging through her, Alice leapt to her feet. Dashing towards him, she knocked his weapon out of his hands as she cornered the commander. The weapon flew through the air in a perfect arc is its whine become louder. It landed near the command center's entrance and slided across the metal floor. 

The weapon's whine reached a crescendo as it discharged its entire energy supply in one beam. The beam slammed into the wall. The wall oozed to the ground. It bubbled, even frothed, as the duranium melt into formless slag. Exposed wires cracked and sizzled and popped, filling the room with an acrid, burning stench. 

"Where is the Romulan and the Federation ambassador ?" she yelled in his face. 

"I dont know, " he stummered. 

She grabbed the commander by the scruf of his clothes, picking him up. His feet left the ground as Alice glared into his eyes, "Stop beating around the bush. Someone keeping information from me is the sixth most dangerous thing you can do in this galaxy." 

He was scared witless, "I will tell you what I know." 

"Where are they ?" she repeated. 

"In there", he studdered, pointing at the door where he come from. Mouse nerve pitched him too. She then nodded to Stryker and walked into the next room, the doors closing behind her. 

Alice felt warm from the exertion, contrary to the coldness that seemed to suddenly pervaded the command center. Stryker noticed she had a long red welt on her left cheek. "Alice. You face is bleeding." 

She touched her face and looked at the red liquid on her hand and gasped, "Oh my!" 

"You're sure you're okay ?" he said, a hint of doubt in his voice. 

"Just a small cut, no problem." 

Stryker and Alice started looking around the command center, when she got an idea. "Are you thinking that I am thinking ?" she asked. 

"Yes." 

He began rapidly tapping in commands, using his tricorder's video sensor to translate the alien interface. After nearly three minutes, Alice shut down the turbolift system and locked all the doors in the crew quarters section while Stryker managed to disable the communications system, offline and stuck in a diagnostic mode loop. 

Meanwhile, Alice tried to recall the commands Mouse had shown her a few months ago. Her fingers poised over the console. Stryker moved a little closer to look over her shoulder. "What are you doing ?" 

Determination shone in her face. "Attempting... ah! Now I remember." She resumed her orchestra of taps and touches, accessing the security grid. "I'm creating sensory ghosts - I'm using images taken by the grid to compile a false feedback." 

"We need to even up the odds. I will see if I can disable their sidearms by creating a similar dampening field." 

"Oh, no." She paused, hoping her initial assessment was wrong. It wasn't. 

"What - " Stryker inquired. 

"Someone is trying to re-route power from the Core to the sensory grid." Stryker turned to his own console, and confirmed it. She shivered at the idea, "We can't let them find us, not now!" 

"What are our options ?" 

Alice brought up a schematic of the power grid on her display. He moved closer as she highlighted and enlarged a section, rotating it in three dimensions. 

"Here," she said, indicating a maintenance duct. "We need to access the circuits there. If we destroy this, this and this - " she enlarged the diagram again to illustrate her plan, " - circuit, and reconfigure the others, we can make it seem like an overload rather than sabotage. Very hard to track down the cause and therefore will buy us some time." 

"That is brilliant," he said. "How far from here is it ?" 

"It's a bit of a crawl, but not too far." 

"I am on it. You and Mouse stay here, I am be back in about ten minutes. See if you can disable their sidearms." 

Just as he left, Mouse made a startling discovery in the adjacent room. Six dead Romulans. A young Romulan girl in civilian garb had a charred circle on her right temple, phaser impact at point blank range. 

Mouse clutched her stomach and pressed ahead slowly, and tried to block out thoughts and images that were making her depressed and violently sick. She pulled out her tricorder. It beeped in response to strong lifesigns coming from one of the bodies. _There seemed to be a survivor here. What the hell, a Romulan with golden hair ! _

next Chapter 

USS Aurora 

The Excelsior class, USS Aurora dropped out of warp. Sensor sweeps of the system so far, was not able to find the runabout or its hull signature. 

"Sir! erm .. Ma'am!" Lieutenant Throm barked from his tactical console. "Something on the sixth planet is reflecting my scans." 

"Try raising the awayteam." Captain Holden ordered. 

After twenty seconds of console beeps, Lieutenant Throm was getting angry at his console, "No response sir." 

"Standard search pattern." Commander Ramirez told the Helm and OPS officers.

* * *

Next Chapter   
In harm's way 

Back to fiction 


	9. 8

  
In harm's way

Lucida grinned as she looked at the eleven, now unconscious sentries lying on the floor. Ray's nose was bleeding and Wiuen's upper lip was bruised and swelling up. Another guard ran into the room and fired his disruptor rifle wildly. 

Everyone dived for cover, most blasts were aimed at Wiuen. Ray was caught off-guard and was unable find any cover. He considered another option, but he knew he was too far to attack the guard directly. 

"How rude!" Lucida roared as a blast from her pilfered disruptor pistol struck the guard hard in the back. But she was a split second too late, as the guard fired a shot of his own, hitting Ray squarely in the chest. Both groaned and fell to the ground. 

Lucida was first to reach Ray. She picked up her fallen medical tricorder and scanned him as he recovered his bearings. His uniform was smoldering where the disruptor hit, a small circle of charred clothing. The padded protective material saved Ray's life. 

Lucida let out a sigh of relief and smiled, putting a hypospray to his neck, "You are going to be fine. Lay still for a minute, alright ?" The hypo hissed softly. 

"Is that your expert medical opinion ?" Ray teased. 

She slapped him on the chest as revenge, causing him to see stars, "Do you ever find yourself at a loss of smart remarks ?" 

This time Ray was hurt, "Yeah." 

Wiuen was in the next room when a muscular Nelkatite male quickly but silently entered the room. He grabbed Lucida from behind and hefted her to her feet. She writhed in his grip, but the man had her arms pinned tightly to her sides, she was unable to kick or struggle, he held a knife to her neck. 

The man made a sudden noise of surprise as his feet left the ground. He dropped Lucida and the knife. The next thing she knew, the man was flying across the room. He slammed into the wall, slid to the ground, and just laid there in a daze. 

"Thanks, " Lucida said turning to face her rescuer. "Nice toss." 

"You would have done the same for me," MRess responded, shrugging. 

She grinned, "Maybe not the exact same." 

MRess went down on all fours, claws extended and bearing his canines and tail whipping as he glared at the big man who was trying to stand up. The Caitian grinned. 

It was his friendly grin, but apparently the fact it showed his fangs made people uneasy, which he liked to take advantage of. The guard looked like a canary that a cat was busy torturing. "I would not move if was you," Lucida laughed. The guard was flinching with every movement MRess was making. 

Wiuen and Lucida peered around the corner; the room was filled with yellow computer panels, flickering with blue readouts and indicators. The floor beneath them was strange, like rigid, warm, polished glass. It had no texture Ray could see, but it wasn't slippery, either. 

Wiuen examined the machinery, taking in all the buttons, switches and gauges. "Where to begin ?" Wiuen mused aloud. 

"I really don't know where to start." Lucida admitted. "I am a scientist, not an engineer." 

With MRess standing guard, the Mouse, Wiuen and Lucida started to take apart numerous panels, opening cabinets of hardware at random in a tedious search to find a way to shut down the generators. Wiuen was first to find a generator's controls. 

The entire cabinet was filled with alien technologies, various components stolen or acquired by other means. Everything somehow meshed together. Wieun rubbed his hands together and popped his knuckles, a huge grin spreading over his face. "Time to improvise." 

With a grand maestro flourish, Wiuen began hitting switches and buttons in quick succession. After nearly thirty seconds of this random attack, the generator shuddered, coughed, and fell silent. 

"Well, that was easy," he said, almost disappointed. As he watched, he slowly became aware of a high-pitched whine. He frowned, puzzled, as it increased in intensity. Wiuen stepped back from the generator, watching the bizarre effect. "What is that ... uh-oh ..." 

Suddenly, everything was on fire and smoke was rapidly filling up inside. Quickly, the four of them performed a quick search before the heat and smoke forced them back outside, coughing. 

next Chapter 

Something to protect 

Stryker was carrying the Romulan woman while Demona, the towering Avian ambassador walked by herself. MRess, Alice and Stryker walked in front as they crossed a catwalk heading towards the beam out point when an explosion rocked the catwalk beneath their feet. "Why would there be any explosions around here ?" Alice asked. 

Stryker's voice carried an odd sarcasm, "Apparently, you have not been around Wieun long enough." 

"Guilty by association ?" she asked. 

"Something like that. We used to call him, Meltdown." 

She looked at him, a quizzical expression on her face. "Long story, " he explained. 

He put down the Romulan woman, lying her back against the wall. _Her blond hair is extremely unusual. Romulans are known to be xenophobic, yet he was sure she was not completely Romulan. Their hair only comes in one colour, black which turns white as they age. _ "Hey, Alice. Look at this, I think she's a human Romulan hybrid." 

She looked at the unconciseness woman. "That is very strange." 

Ray approached them from behind and looked around, "Where is Mouse ?" 

"She is coming." Alice answered. 

Ray spun around and took off. Stryker yelled after him, "Ray, no !" 

He was about to run after Ray but MRess put his hand on Stryker's shoulder, "I will get him." 

Stryker nodded. MRess returned to quadrupedalism and took off, disappearing across the corner. Moving at inhuman speed, on all fours, MRess leapt down the hallway and across another catwalk. Lucida dodged MRess as she made her way to the beam out point. 

Alice and Stryker looked to their right and left, where two fully armored, but unarmed Orions arrived from a staircase, running towards then. _They are regaining control of their station, everyone onboard is proberly after us now. _Stryker thought miserably. With nowhere to flee, they fought against their attackers. 

Amid the noise and confusion, two sentries tried sneaking up on Alice, but he saw them and yelled, "Alice, Look out !" 

Together Alice and Stryker fought them but more arrived, and making matters worse, Lucida was in trouble. Due to her height, she was unable to proberly defend herself against her larger opponents. A Cardassian attacked her, a blow to the head sent her falling backwards, unconciseness. 

The Cardassian looked at his downed opponent then turned to Demona. She shrieked a profanity and rushed forward to engage him. 

Another figure appeared from the same elevator that the Cardassian emerged from. She was tall and lean, with an angry, mean looking face. Her skin was a lime-green color, dark eyes surrounded by brown rings of makeup, lips of the same colour, and long reddish-purple dreadlocked hair. Her attire included long navy pants, blue and gray metallic body armor showing a number of battle scars made by energy and projectile weapons. He could not help but notice that her left arm looked mechnical. She glared at Stryker, "I will tear you apart !" 

He struck a fighting pose and taunted her, "I don't think so !" 

Behind him, Demona was overpowered by her four opponents and fell to the ground, dizzy and barely conscious she could not help but to close her eyes. A short distance away, Alice traded blows with a mean looking Nelkarite. 

A pair of Orions arrived, turning their attention on Alice, surrounding her. Stryker fought his crazed opponent and knocked her out with a well-timed roundhouse kick to the head. But not before she nearly broke his arm, bruised his jaw and landed punches so powerful his ribcage felt crushed. 

With a battle cry, he charged at Alice's attackers with a strength born of love, fear, and anger. Like the armored woman that attacked Stryker, they were the outpost's most skilled and experienced fighters. The trio easily defended themselves and worked together, pushing him backwards and over the railing. 

Alice cried out as Stryker fell backwards, "Nooooooooo !" 

Stryker grabbed a lower railing. He tried to pull himself up when another round of explosions rocked the entire deck. His grip slipped and he fell. The drop was the longest moments he had ever felt. 

The three aliens smiled. One of them pulled out a long dagger and swung it in the air. Three down, one to go. "Alone, now, little human." the one holding the dagger sneered. 

! next sub-chapter !

Alice unholstered her phaser and prayed, "Please work." 

The three aliens laughed. "That weapon will not function." one of them said referring to the dampening field. She pressed the discharge button. 

It worked! 

Alice zapped the sentries. Once her opponents were down, her ran to Lucida and checked her for lifesigns. Lucida's pulse was strong. Relieved that she was okay, Alice picked her up and dashed forward to a spiral staircase leading to the lower level. She tapped her combadge, "Our phasers work again." 

! next sub-chapter !

MRess lost his tricorder a minute ago, someone picked it up and threw it down a disposal chute. He encountered several sentries and fought them when he could not simply run past them. His uniform and mane was scorched and he ran with a slight limp. "Dammit, Ray. Where are you ?" 

! next sub-chapter !

Stryker fell four meters, and hit the ground hard flat his back against the metal floor. The wind knocked out of him and he heard the sound of something snapping. "Ow, my landing was less then perfect," he muttered to himself, involuntarily closing his eyes as rolling waves of dizziness took hold. 

A phaser rifle laid crushed beneath Stryker. Nearly 60 seconds passed as he laid there, and in pain. He was unaware of a jagged head wound, a small puddle of yellow blood had already collected under his head when Alice arrived. She put Lucida down and reached out to him. "Stryker, say something !" 

Forcing the darkness that threatened to overtake him to the back of his mind, he swallowed, but his tongue felt swollen and thick. Stryker opened his eyes. "You still with me ?" Alice asked him as she helped him sit up straight. 

He rubbed the back of his neck, working off some of the pain in his body. "I think so. Might have a few bones left unbroken." 

She looked him in the eyes for a second then started pounding his crest with anger. "**Takim darta himya.** Why did you do that ?" she cried out. 

_Stupid stubborn idiot ... Wait ... where did she learn those words ? _ Stryker wondered. _" ... But of course, Wieun._

"I could not let them hurt you." he looked at her lovely face but angry face. 

"Trying to be protective is cute, but it is not going work, " Alice snapped. "I am trained in security. I have to take chances and I can take care of myself." 

Stryker gently pushed Alice away and looked into her eyes as he tucked in a stray strand of her hair around the left ear. Still angry, she looked at him. "It's not over yet. Come on, get up." 

next Chapter 

Rescuing the rescuers 

Aurora and the outpost was exchanging weapons fire. Aurora's shields was down to 51 . The outpost's shields at 70 even after taking direct hits and two dozen photon torpedoes were fired at the outpost. 

"Moderate damage to torpedo launcher 2. Two fatalities reported on deck nine. Injuries on other decks." Lt. Throm told his captain. 

Ensign Newkirk looked at his console, "Captain, energy build up detected. I found them. Multiple fires in the outpost, judging by this, I'd say someone is doing a pretty good job at sabotage." 

"Keep them out of my engine room," Lieutenant-Commander Shaedal joked. Captain Holden gave him the _**don't you have somewhere else to be?**_ glare. Shaedal ordered his engineering tech to take over, then headed to the turbolift. 

"Lifesigns ?" 

Ensign Newkirk studied his console at OPS, "Erratic sir. Unable to seperate individuals. Looks like about 70 lifesigns in the outpost." 

Ensign Perl and Lieutenant Xanatos worked together at science station two. "Captain, subspace comminications are back online." 

Captain Holden nodded to Bardley who opened the com-link. "Bridge to away team. Report !" 

Stryker tapped his combadge, "Stryker to Aurora. Captain, we found the ambassador and a Romulan. We have cascualties." 

Alice tapped her combadge, "Brangwin to Bridge. Sir, did you find Lieutenant Soto ?" 

"Yes we did cadet. She is in sickbay, being operated on right now." Holden reassured her. 

"Beam them out." Ciro barked. 

His console beeped errors at Bardley, "Still unable to estabilize transporter lock, sir." 

Holden shot a glace at Newkirk and Bardley. Newkirk shook his head while Bardley kept tapping away at his console, "Sir, I found a micro breach in the force field. We can beam our people into that section." 

Holden barked orders with extreme urgency. "I want med teams in there immediately. One security officer for every medic. Get in and get our people out. Move it, move it !" 

Ciro tapped his combadge. "Bridge to sickbay and security. Report to transporter room one throught eight. Prepare for an emergency rescue operation." 

next Chapter 

Ambush 

Moving with the speed and agility, but not the stealth, of a mouse, the Vellorian ran from room to room, attempting to find her way to the beam out location. _Crash it, my combadge is missing. Where did I lost it ? Too late now._

Mouse spun, skidding on her momentum. She came to a halt crouching, one hand lightly touching the floor for balance. "Got yourself all worked up over nothing." Mouse laughed and sighed in relief, approaching one of the rooms near the central chimney. 

Once inside, she noticed the lights from the overhead halogens flickering on and off, rows of security monitors along the walls shut down without the necessary power allocated to them. Mouse smiled as she recalled Alice had redirected power from security to waste management. _Bet that would make them angry._

Startled by a cluttering sound, she looks around. Training in on a general direction, she cat-steps towards the noise. It's coming from across the room. She smelled sweat, very strong, almost nauseating. _A-pew! Something reeks!_

A loud thud echoed from behind her as a Klingon charged at her. Mouse acted instinctively to defend herself by ducking to the floor and knocked his feet from underneath him, sending the Klingon crashing to the ceramic tile beside her. 

He was on his feet a second later, attacking her. She plucked out her phaser, only to have it knocked out of her hand. It landed halfway across the room. Summoning all self-control, Mouse tried defending herself and blocking blows. She tripped backwards, landing on her rear-end. He threw its full weight upon her. "Got off me !" she demanded, kicking with all her might forcing him off her body momentarily. 

Mouse got to her feet and breathed in deep, trying to get a second wind of strength only to have the air knocked from her lungs as he drove a huge fist into her waist. 

Something within Mouse snapped as the pain entered her body. She felt fury she had never felt in her life as she sidestepped him. Mouse grabbed him by the long hair from behind and yanked, pushing the brute backwards, then spun around and pushed forward to slam his head into the duranium wall. 

She took out a hypospray and injected it into the back of his neck. He started to turn around and slowly started to slump, a confused look on his face. "Go take a bath. You smell." she laughed triumphantly as the Klingon pirate fell to his knees than onto the floor. Mouse located her phaser and picked it up. 

"I have to get out of here !" Mouse childed herself in a mixture of rage and panic as she starts running again. 

next Chapter 

Surrounded 

Five minutes passed before Lucida regained conscious. She sat up, surrounded by Demona, Alice and Stryker who were fighting off their attackers. The Romulan was lying next to her, still unconscious. She noticed a livid bruise marred Stryker's cheek and jawline. 

It was obvious to her that Stryker, Demona and Alice would not last long, maybe another minute or so, but they were losing the fight and they knew it. "Ow, my head." she groaned, feeling tired, drained of her strength. 

Alice zapped her would-be opponents with her phaser, while Stryker hit them with the remains of his rifle. Demona uttered several curses as she viciously attacked her opponents. A Ferengi come too close to Stryker. He picked up the short Ferengi and tossed him backwards, crashing into the others. 

The wall around the generator on the upper levels exploded. Stryker and Alice backpedaled from the concussion, flying shrapnel clanging on the catwalks and the abyss below. 

On their right, two pairs of a phaser beams latched out, stunning the aliens attacking Alice and Stryker. Four Starfleet officers arrived, two medics among them. A Bajoran nurse reached Lucida and attached a device on her. She promptly dematerilized. Alice and Stryker gratefully looked at their rescuers. 

next Chapter 

Blood 

Mouse headed to the beam out point. She come around a corner when she heard a loud gun shot. _The source of the noise is in the next room._

Upon entering the room, she saw Ray standing there in tremendous pain, clutching his bleeding stomach before collapsing. Mouse responded by firing her phaser at the orange skinned alien. The guard grunted as he fell, unable to move but still conscious. Ray was laying on the floor. Unmoving. All she knew was that she had to get to Ray and see if he was still alive. 

She crounched down and lifted his head. Mouse looked at two small round holes in his uniform, which was framed by a slowly expanding circles of red. _Too much blood. He is not moving. Is he breathing ?_

She found a weak pulse, his crest still moving. _He appears to be asleep. _ she told herself. _O no, he could fall into a coma!_

She shook him. "Ray, Ray. Please open your eyes. RAY !" 

MRess arrived next, running as fast as he can. He come to a stop next to her, and quickly examined Ray. He could not tell how serious the injury was. He looked at her instead. "Mouse, your hands ... " 

She raised them and looked uncomprehendingly at the sticky red fluid on her palms. _The blood, there was too much of it. Warm and dark and sticky blood._

She started weeping when three medics and three security officers arrived. They moved fast. The first medic pulled her away from her fallen (dying ?) boyfriend. 

The second medic scanned Ray, while the other one attached a small device on him. The medic they tapped the device, Ray dematerialized. The third asked MRess, "Is she all right ?" 

MRess helped her to her feet and Mouse found herself shaking. MRess shook his head, "She is in shock." 

He handed both a small device, a transporter enhancer disk. "Touch it to activate." 

next Chapter 

The Enemy 

An hour passed since leaving the marauder outpost. The ship headed towards Federation space at warp seven. The Akira class, USS Thunderchild due rendezvous with the Aurora in about 45 minutes just in case of marauder vessel manages to pursue. 

Stryker refused to go to sickbay. Ciro took a look at the stubborn cadet and smiled as Stryker entered the bridge. Counselor Fumie arrived on the same turbolift car and took his seat next to the captain. 

Stryker barely managed to sit at his workstation when tactical and helm consoles warned them of an error. The mysterious malfunction may present a danger to the crew, causing the computer to activate yellow alert. "What is going on ?" 

The bridge personnel exchanged confused glances with each other. She tapped her combadge, "Bridge to engineering, what the hell is going on ?" Holden demanded. 

The Chief Engineer was panicking, "Everything is operating as it should captain. No, WAIT !" 

The bridge crew collectively held their breaths, waiting in suspense. Shaedel was getting a bad feeling about this. "Subspace density is increasing, highly localized." 

The ship shook. "What was that ?" Holden and Ramirez asked simultaneously. 

"It might be a tractor beam of some kind sir." Perl announced. 

The helm console beeped, three icons representing danger appeared. "Captain, we are losing speed," Stryker informed his commanding officer. "The warp core is overheating. Two thousand degrees Celcius over the norm and rising." 

"Battlestations !" she ordered. The red alert klaxon wailed three times. "Drop to impulse." 

Stryker dropped the Aurora to sublight speed, one half impulse as per standard procedure. Various console around the bridge suddenly started beeping, warning of a threat. A second later, Lieutenant Throm's eyes grew wide in shock. "Warbird decloaking, directly astern. They are charging weapons !" 

Holden cursed, _"Merde !"_

Stryker's body released an incredible amount of adrenaline as he looked at the ship on sensors. Barely eighty meters away, "They are practically sitting on our hull." he said outloud. 

The reverse angle on the viewscreen was filled with a close-up image of a Romulan Warbird. Under different circumstances Stryker loved looking at the majestic dark green hull and its graceful shape, but right now he was staring in disbelief at the green light emanating from its massive nose-mounted disruptor cannon. And rightfully, frightened. 

He remembered Commander Key's exact words, _"Romulan vessels have descent, well-built hulls and strong shields. Their ships rely upon stealth, the element of surprise attack and the ability to cripple or destroy nearly any unlucky opponent on the first strike."_

"Ship to ship." Ciro barked. 

"Hailing freqencies open sir." Ensign Newkirk replied from OPS. 

"Captain Marjean Holden to Romulan vessel." 

The ship rocked once, hit by a short burst of disruptor fire. "Transfer phaser power to the shields. Helm, evasives." 

"Aye sir." the ensign and cadet echoed. 

With fear in his voice, Lt. Throm called out, "Sir, two type-B warbirds decloaking directly port and starboard, triangulating on our position." 

"They are trying to run us down." Ciro said to the captain. 

"Cease fire, we are not your enemy." Holden pleaded via the subspace com-link. 

"No response sir." 

"Ensign Perl, send a priority one distress signal." 

"Aye aye." 

Another direct hit. And another. Stryker cannot keep the ship out of harm's way. It is simply impossible for an Excelsior class ship to engage and defeat one Romulan cruiser. No single Federation starship in existence stands a chance against three Warbirds. Going to warp was not the best possible idea as their opponents can effortlessly outperform the aging Federation vessel. 

"Captain !" Throm bellowed. "Four torpedoes from opposite directions. We'll be caught in the crossfire !" 

"Auxiliary power to shields." Ciro ordered. He then tapped his combadge twice to activate ship-wide. "Attention all hands. Damage control teams stand ready. Brace for impact !" 

Sparks flew from the back wall of the bridge, the EPS conduit exploded. Throm flew backwards from the blow, and slammed into the back of the counselor's chair. The force of his velocity caused the chair to snap, and it toppled to the ground with Luitenant Fumie in it. The Diasoman and Bajoran was down for the count. Purple blood flowing a hairline fracture, covered Throm's fine golden feathery head crest. 

Perl manually activated the fire suppression system. Ensign Enig Bardley rerouted the tactical station's functions to OPS. Ciro tapped his combadge, "Bridge to any transporter room. Medical emergency on the bridge! Two casualties !" 

Throm was coming around, but he was having some trouble breathing, the back of his uniform was burnt. "No response from our hails sir." Newkirk reported. Throm and Fumie dematerialized in transporter haze. 

The deck shook, "Shields at 46 " 

"Long range comminications is down." Ensign Perl reported from her engineering console. 

The deck shook again. Lieutenant Xanatos jumped out of the way when a light fixture fell from the roof, the smell of burning isolinear wire was everywhere and smoke started filling the bridge. "Shields at 30 , moderate damage to secondary hull, casualties on all decks." Bardley reported. 

The ship rocked again tossing anyone around. Bardley's tactical display fizzed and popped. He wasn't in the mood for this. He gave the display a sharp thump with a balled fist. It whined in protest, then cleared. "Better," he muttered. Stryker chuckled softly to himself. 

The lights flickered uncertainly for a moment, but held. Stryker realized life support must be damaged as the tempature on the bridge suddenly increased. "Sir, fire suppression is not responding." Perl reported. 

"Aft shields are offline." Bardley announced, moments before two torpedoes struck the port side of the engine room and a several bulkheads blew out. The deck shook terribily, followed by a horrible explosion from the lower decks. 

On every other deck of the ship, in a chain reaction, conduits ruptured, and people went flying all over the place. The entire bridge crew was thrown forward and many concussions resulted from the impacts. Everyone returned to their posts immediatly. 

"What was that ?" The captain voice was surprisingly fierce to Stryker's ears and he flinched. _This is bad. This is very bad._

The Aurora was now visibly wounded, green disruptor bolts burrowing deep into her hull, leaving vicious scars on the surface. The bridge's lights went out. The chirping voice was heard on the bridge, "Emergency power engaged." the monotone of the female Computer voice announced as pale yellow lights activated. 

Stryker tapped his readout screens, which flickered erratically in the drab emergency lighting. Almost every display on his console flashed an angry red, indicating critical damage across all systems. "Computer, reverse angle on the viewscreen." Ciro commanded. The viewscreen changed to a view back over the spine of the Aurora. 

The remains of the starboard warp nacelle was spiraling off into space as fires and small explosions run up and down along the strut. The bridge crew shared a collective gasp of disbelief. Holden was horrified, "Oh, my God ..." 

"Readings show a primary hull breach in Engineering. Forcefields are not responding." Perl said in a choked voice. 

Stryker keyed in another manoeuver, his console flashed a message at him, **ENGINES OFFLINE**. "We lost engines," Stryker announced mournfully. 

Ciro tapped his combadge, "Bridge to Engineering, Shaedal respond !" 

Static played for a moment. Ciro avoided looking at the captain. "Bridge to Engineering. Any engineer, report !" 

The bridge's lights flickered while debris covered the floor. Smoke was thick, the science consoles was on fire. The floor shook again as another disruptor burst impacted on the upper decks of the saucer section. "Warning! Structural Intregrity failure immanent. Decompression danger. Decompression danger." the computer voice announced, oblivious to the chaos. 

Holden stood up and realized she has been defeated. For the first time ever, the first time in her 33 years as captain, defeat has been handed to her. She punched an access code into her seat's console. A ship wide announcement whistle sounded. "Attention all hands. This is the captain." 

She was about to say the eight words that no commanding officer ever wants to utter. Most captains are fortunate enough to never find themselves in this sitation. But somehow, she found the strength. Speaking clearly and louder than usual, "Abandon ship. All hands to the escape pods." 

Blue strip lights lit up around the bridge and on every deck, the evacation sound repeated itself every three seconds. Ciro looked at something on his private console. "Sir, we don't have enough time to evacute." 

Holden nodded in despair, "Bardley, hail the Romulans again !" 

"Yes sir !" 

Its a long shot, but the only one available, the last desperate attempt to save 581 lives. 

Holden gambled on a slim change that she can save the lives of her crew by leaving the matter up to diplomats. She steeled herself, "Captain Holden to Romulan vessels. We unconditionally surrender. I repeat, We unconditionally surrender !"

* * *

Next Chapter   
On the rocks 

Back to fiction 


	10. 9

On the rocks

Physical awareness was returning in quick and painful stages: headache, nausea, and an overwhelming thirst. For a moment he felt a fleeting sensation of disorientation. _Where am I ? What happened ?_

The effects of a concussion had still not subsided, which was making it hard to recall the required information. His memories were fragmented, chaotic. None of them clear, all like a waking dream, hazy and unconnected. He wondered if he was still dreaming. He did his best to recompose himself, _What was the last thing I remember ? _

Something about the Aurora being defeated in battle and everyone was being beamed to somewhere. Then some type of gas, alot of coughing and yelling. Confusing memories did not make much sense right now, all come rushing at him. 

And there was pain. That was all he was aware of. Constant throbbing pain. His whole body felt as if it had been burnt to a crisp more than once, his lips were parched and cracked from the lack of water. His back was laying on something hard. Very hard. Slowly, he dragged himself to a sitting position. His whole body ached with the effort, but at least the pounding in his head let him know he was alive. 

The pain ebbed away. Cautiously, he sat up the rest of the way and opened his eyes. His eyes slowly began to focus as his surroundings became apparent. There was light, but it was dim. He was in a long, dark room with the others, all of them laid out on crude metal cots. Most of them were still out for the count, but a few were groggily trying to wake up. 

He slowly got to his feet. There was a cracked mirror hanging on the wall. Hesitantly he looked into it. His uniform was caked in sweat. He saw a foreign object in the mirror, a small metal disk attached to the left side of his neck. He tried to pull it off, but it seemed embedded into his skin. Impossible to remove. He wiped soot from his forehead in resignation. 

_At least it is pleasantly warm,_ he thought thinking of a summer's day. 

Images and sensations suddenly resolved themselves, his memory in its entirety returned and fear swept over him. _Romulans! Taken as prisoners!_

"Alice!" Stryker croaked as loudly as he could manage. He started to panic, "Alice, Alice!" 

"Over here, " said a voice. Stryker searched the near complete darkness for the sound of her voice. He found her on the floor, her straggly red hair fell in all directions, mostly in her eyes. 

She had tossed aside the top of her uniform, in favour of the light pink vest she was wearing underneath. She too had to a small metal object on her neck. He could tell she was very thin. That reminded Stryker of the pain in his own stomach. "How long has it been ?" he asked. 

"I do not know. Must have been two, maybe three days now." she replied. She felt violently sick to her stomach, but managed to hid it well. _I am so hungry,_ she thought. 

"What is going on ?" he asked. 

"I wish I knew. As far as I can tell there is about fifty of us in this room. I guess we are somehow separated throughout a number of rooms like these." she whispered. He sat down, his back against the wall. 

"How do you feel ?" he asked. 

"Tired. Hungry. Thirsty. Tingling and aching. Like every part of my body is asleep." 

He held her hand in his. "Still mad at me ?" he asked. 

"No." she smiled faintly. Alice lifted a hand towards the bruise on his cheek. "Does it still hurt ?" 

"Yes." he said. "Our natural healing factor is pretty lousy." 

She sat up and curled up with Stryker against the wall. A short while later Alice fell asleep in this position. He did not fall asleep immediately. He shook his head in confusion when a dozen beavers appeared in front of him, dancing the **Jiji no rag**. He tired to ignore the hallucination by closing his eyes. Sleep eventually claimed him. 

! next sub-chapter !

He snapped out of his deep slumber several times. Alice seemed to have terrible nightmares. She was kicking, breathing irregularly and at times looked as if she were screaming, but only small whimpers escaped her mouth. He stroked her hair gently. 

She continued to toss and turn in her restless sleep, her lovely face shining with cold sweat. Her eyes were squeezed shut, but tears seeped out from under the tightly shut eyelids. 

He started talking to her, reassuring her and she seemed to respond. As the hour grew later, she had calmed down again, her breath no longer came in chokes and gulps. She fell sleeping peacefully once more. 

! next sub-chapter !

Alice woke up for a brief amount of time, and turned her head slugglishly. _I feel awfully tired. Must be the stress,_ she decided as she looked at Stryker. 

He was sound asleep, his arms wrapped protectively around her waist, and for once he looked peaceful. "Guardian to the end, eh ?" 

Smiling at the rare image, she laid her head on his chest, listening to his slow, even breathing and the steady beating of his alien heart. _Nice to know someone I trust is watching over me in a place like this. Life could be worse than being trapped in some jail cell with one's friend. _

. . . But he is more than a close friend, is he not ? I am so stupid, he's always been under my nose for over 4 years now. 

"We will have a long talk afterwards about this, you hear me ?" 

He muttered about something about a fanbite. _What the hell is a fanbite ?_ she wondered as she dozed off, sometimes reaching the point of wakefulness, then drifting back into deeper slumber.

* * *

Prisoners

Mouse stirred as she come to. 

She felt hot and sticky and smelly. And the little ill. The room temperature was too warm, the air as dry as a desert. She tired moving. Instead found herself struggling against the rock hard restrains. _Dammit, the restrains must be made of duranium or something._

Antonai gasped as she woke up with a start. The air above her shimmered strangly for a second before returning to normal. She heard popping noises, the bright lights above her bed went dark. The thin glass of the examining lights above her shattered and come raining down. She tried to protect herself, but cold metal bindings on her body, arms and around her waist prevented any kind of movement. 

Instinct told her she is in extreme danger. She heard a sound and turned her head to the right. Antonai saw Mouse was awake and strapped on a similar bed. Antonai used her telekinsis to free Mouse of her restraints. The effort left her feeling very drowsy. 

Mouse thanked Antonai. Her latent telepathic ability alerted her to a Romulan standing outside the room, taking a break. He could return at any moment. _I have to work fast. We have to escape, _Mouse thought. 

The only other occupent of the room was Wiuen. Mouse shook him awake and told him of her plans as she freed him. The Romulan was returning. "Quick, someone's coming!" she told him. 

"Distract him." Wiuen whispered as he crossed the room quickly and quietly. He opened a maintance closet, got in and almost closed the door completely. Mouse got an idea. _I look almost Romulan, might as well use it to my advantage._

She quickly discarded her uniform top and the blue turtleneck underneath revealing a form-fitting black blouse. She sat on her bed as the young Romulan male entered. Mouse winked and sat back on the bed's surface, clasping a knee with both hands. This had the intended effect of raising her skirt provocatively. He stood there staring, what felt like ages to Mouse. 

"Excuse me, I think I am lost." a mysterious voice said from behind him. The Romulan spun around just in time to see a metal tray hit him on the head. Mouse used the opportunity to mindbrush the scientist and extracted security codes from him. Mouse and Wieun moved quickly, she used the first stimulant she could find to revive Antonai. 

Together the trio, freed Commander Ciro and Ray in the next room. Ciro took command, much to the Ensign and the cadets' relief. The door to the next room looked like the others. No identification markings were present. Ciro led them into the room. 

But it proved to be an unforseenable mistake. They found the mess room. And nine Romulans staring back at them. Someone then sounded the alarm. 

The five would-be escapees was recaptured eventually, but not before they put up one hell of a fight. 

next Chapter 

Scream 

Their peaceful slumber were interrupted again as Alice woke up screaming. Small electrical sparks ran from the small device to her neck, paralyzing her. Pain welled up between her temples and the world went dark, but she could hear Stryker screaming as she dematerialized. 

With a flood of adrenaline kicking in, mixed with rage as Stryker ran to the door. "You bastards, I'll kill you, I'll kill you, I'll kill you!" he shouted, pounding the door. He repeatedly punched the door with such force, his knuckles become lacerated; blood flowed from the numerous cuts and covered his fingers so thickly that hardly any skin could be seen. 

Someone stood behind him, but he did not notice the person placing his hand on Stryker's shoulder and squeezing. Stryker span around and punched the figure on the jaw, knocking the Vulcan to the ground. 

Stryker felt lightheaded, nauseous from hunger and the thought that Alice has been taken from him. Worse still, there is nothing he can do about it. He dropped to his knees, holding his head. His entire skull was filled with an incredible pounding. The world echoed that loud organic beat, swirling around him. He passed out soon afterwards.

* * *

Quake

"Stryker!" 

Alice found herself standing in the field of flowers. Not one of them looked alive. _They must have beamed me down to a planet. But why ?_

Dark, sooty clouds blocked the sun. She called for Stryker again but got no reply. Her nose wrinkled at an unpleasant, stomach churning odour. 

She started exploring her surroundings. To her left, she found a patch of flowers struggling to live. Ray, MRess, Specky, Mouse and Stryker was laying in the center of them, their clothes charred and covered in blood. Wide, open lifeless eyes staring at the sky. Alice dropped to her knees, her hands over her eyes and started to weep at this horrible sight. 

An icy hand grabbed her shoulder from behind, yanking her to her feet. "Hey, that hurts !" Alice said. A second later, the same hand whirled her around. 

What Alice saw next, made her suffocate: Jubilee and Sakura ! 

The same two mangled, blood covered bodies of her sisters, that laid on the burning surface of SR Four over seven years ago, now stood in front of her. Alice backed away and let out a choked sob, "No. This . . . this is not possible. God. No." 

One of the triplets pinched her, "Ow!" 

"This is very real sis." said the other. 

The two girls started walking forward, each aiming a phaser at Alice. "You left us to die dearest sister. Your fault we are dead. Your fault. You should be dead, we should be the ones living right now!" their voices echoed loudly. 

Alice cried, darting away from them. She tripped across Stryker's body and fell. Alice tried to get up but her legs seemed to stop working. She screamed, "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as the two dead girls advanced on her.

* * *

Breakdown

A powerful howling wind was all Rakurai Stryker could hear. When he opened his eyes, he found himself standing in an open field. Its cold. Big and empty. Chaotic lighting and strong winds moved through the night air, surrounding the intermediate area around him and swirling in a thousand different patterns through the air, like groans at Wieun's Comedy Night. 

He raised his hands to shield his eyes from the twirls of bright light. He saw something, there in the eye of the storm she stood, while the winds were blowing against him to keep her away from him. She was smiling at him, her long red hair and matching dress gently flapping in the wind. 

He was struggling he moved forward, in utter defiance of the wind. Now getting closer to her, and being buffeted from side to side by the invisible currents, and fallen down several times. He got closer, and closer, advancing slowly. Behind her a Jem'Hadar suddenly unshrouded. 

It embedded a long blade through Alice's stomach. She screamed, every muscle in her face registering pain and horror. She then looked down at the source of her pain and slumbed forward. With adrenaline enhanced strength Stryker bore down like a rogue elephant on the Jem'Hadar and broke its neck with a loud snap. He caught her before she fell and held his beloved Alice in his arms. "I love you." she said in a weak voice. 

Then staying perfectly, perfectly, still ... slumping, the life gone -- and all he could do was continue staring into her eyes, contemplating those three empty words. 

He cried out in soul-shattering agony. He wanted it all to end. Stryker picked up the blade and shoved it into his ribcage. 

* * *

Next Chapter   
Frightened and alone 

Back to fiction 


	11. Chapter 10

  
Frightened and alone

Captain Holden held a crying cadet in her arms, and tried to comfort her. She tried to act of a pillar of hope and strength in the face of certain death, even to the point where she lied to the cadet and to herself. 

She did not tell her the awful truth she knew. _Once prisoners become useless, execution would soon follow._

She reminded the captain of the girl's mother. _She too was literally a child thirty-or-so odd years ago. A bubbly, cheerful young woman with an unstoppable sense of curiosity. And very courageous ..._

Holden recalled a story of when she served with the young Rika Ashley and the adventures they had until she was interrupted. The metallic mini-orb on the older woman's neck started blinking, setting off a sinking pit feeling in her stomach. "Be brave child." she said. 

Small electrical sparks ran from the mini-orb to her neck, paralyzing her. Pain welled up between her temples and she felt consciousness slipping away. Captain Holden disappeared moments later in transporter haze, leaving the young woman behind and alone in the utilitarian room that served as their jail. 

next Chapter 

Torment 

He drifted in a state of numbness and bliss for what felt like days. Unable to cope with so much rest, his body released chemicals to awaken him. Stryker opened his eyes. 

PAIN! 

He then quickly shut them tight. The chemicals in the nutrient bath burned tremendously. The insides of his eyelids felt like they were on fire. The gel that he floated in was warm and thick. When he realized he was submersed, his hand flew to his face. Over his mouth and nose, he found a mask that was providing him with breathable air. 

He tried to swim up to the surface only to have his head hit something solid. He felt along the object. It was smooth and artificial. His fingers found a corner that angled straight down. The wall he felt formed a circle around him. He was in some kind of glass cylinder. Around his body was a harness of some kind, keeping him anchored. 

A single click thud was heard. The liquid began to drain away. As the gel drained, the cylinder wall slid down. His feet found the bottom of the cylinder. When the gel had drained below his head, he removed the mask and tried opening his eyes once more. 

He could see nothing. He was blind. Panic gripped him and he thrashed around in fear, floundering like a dying beast. The Romulan monitoring him heard Stryker's cries as he yelled repeatedly that he was blind and could not see. The scientist sent two shocks to silence him. He complied. 

"Total sensory depravation phase incomplete. 68 Effectiveness, " said the person. The voice was small and ranged in one of the upper octaves. This told him a woman was speaking. "Feed that thing and prepare it for an extraction session," was the last thing Stryker heard when a shock blasted through his body. 

Stryker was semi-coherent after the shock. Someone stuck a hypospray in his neck. Stuck in an altered state, he was vaguely aware of being moved from one room to another. He then started quivering uncontrollably. 

One of the senior medical techs noticed, her tricorder told her, his blood pressure was plummeting, "He's in shock. That idiot Nemaik overdosed the alien." 

"Redirect to the infirmary. High priority." 

Gentle fingers brushed Stryker's neck. Willing his eyes to open, he saw his own gaze reflected back at him, his own mouth curved in a closed, familiar smile. **_"Datheile,"_** he said, forming the word with an effort. 

"It's all right," said his mother, tightening her arms around him. "It's over now. You're safe now. We've come to take you home little one." 

_Unfamiliar ceiling_, Stryker thought looking up. His eyelids felt heavy. He remember something about his mother talking to him. _Strange. I am not hungry, yet I do not have remember eating anything._

He blinked a few times, making a half descent attempt to gather his thoughts. _I died. But now I am alive again. Why ? Why did someone revive me ? I don't want to live._

He found himself seated in a peculiar chair. The chair was doing something to him; he couldn't move. His arms lay on the armrests, but he couldn't lift them, the same could be said for his legs. 

But he was aware of a familar voice. It was Mouse, she was trying to get his attention. She finally had someone to talk to after sitting alone in this brightly lit room. A pair of tubes dangled from their left arms. 

" ... Hey lizard breath, you look like a targ who got his tongue stuck in an EPS conduit ... "   
" ... are you listening to me ? ... "   
" ... don't you dare ignore me ... "   
" ... dammit why are you doing this to me ? ... "   
" ... common, I promise I will be nice to you if you talk to me ... " 

Still delirious several minutes later when he knew he somehow started moving again, being moved down a corridor. He wanted to stand up and kill his captors, however found himself too tired to even stand up if these forcefields failed somehow. Normally he'd be alarmed that his body felt limp as string, but right now; Alice was dead, and nothing mattered to him. 

Stryker passed out again. 

Stryker's first sensations were of a cold, numb, nerveless lump of meat that he somehow knew to be his body. Light shone on him, very strong, but he couldn't even squeeze his eyes more tightly closed, let alone move an arm to shield them. 

Indeterminable time passed. Shadows moved across the light from time to time. 

Then came the pins and needles, merely uncomfortable at first, but they quickly grew in strength all over his body until it was closer to pain. The prickling of Stryker's skin surged, becoming like splinters all over his body. 

Instinct would have had him rolling, massaging the blood starved tissues, forcing some sensation upon them beyond the sharp waves. At the least, he would have gasped or groaned, but Stryker couldn't do any of it. He could feel himself breathing, but could not control it, could not make any sound. 

Then the pins and needles started fading, but not nearly fast enough. He opened his eyes, but the light was too bright and they closed again involuntarily. He become aware of something holding his head and neck securely, leaving him staring at the brown ceiling and six high power lights. 

His body strength regained, he fought against the restraints with all his strength. He realized he was on a table with devices of some kind on his temples. "What are you doing ?" he shouted. 

"Finally." someone muttered. "I am glad you are awake." 

"I prefer my patients to be awake for the procedure." said the voice. A Romulan male walked over and looked Stryker in the eyes, "You might call what I am going to do, a mind probe." 

"But I prefer to call it by another . . . more descriptive term." the Romulan explained as he activated the device. 

An enormous bellow of pain escaped from Stryker. He tried to arch his spine, his head slumped back. His eyes were wide from the burning pain in his mind, it felt like every pain nerve lit up. He tried to catch a breath and swallowed hard as his eyes glazed over. "Living hell." the Romulan said with a smile. 

A square of numbers and information scrolled on the lab's monitors. The Romulan was pleased with the information he found and adjusted the mind probe's output level to maximum power. 

Stryker's body and face painfully contorted. His mouth was open wide, and an endless scream emerged, filling the room with the sounds of his suffering. After a minute of torment, he fainted, mercifully blinded from the pain as his nerves become numb from the sensory overload. 

next Chapter 

Your warmth 

He started to regain conciseness. He had lost his hearing to a sourceless ringing. The ringing faded slowly when he heard his name spoken softly from somewhere. "Stryker," a voice said. 

No response. "Stryker." the voice said again, shaking him. 

"STRYKER!" the voice yelled again. He awoke with a start, accompanied by a dull ache in his side, and a pounding headache. 

He groaned, "Ow, that hurt." 

He opened his eyes and sat up straight. He noticed his sense of smell seemed missing altogether and he found himself squinting a lot in a futile attempt to get his eyes to focus properly. "Alice ?" 

"Yes ?" 

He felt that his very soul was on fire and trembled slightly, "ALICE! I thought I lost you. Oh Light, I thought I lost you." 

"What is going on ?" 

He whispered, "A bad dream." 

"Do you dream of me ?" Alice asked, wrapping her arms around him, warm body pressed against his cold one in a comforting embrace. 

"Yes I do." 

"Are you okay ?" 

They were sitting in the middle of the room. "I'd be lying if I said I was." 

Stryker noticed he was wearing dirty pants only. He looked at Alice. Her undergarments were the same sickening blue-green colour of the gel he was floating in earlier. Her hair was caked together as well. Stryker laughed quietly, passing his hand over his bald head. "No bad hair days." 

"Oh, be quiet!" she playfully scolded. Alice patted it with her spare hand, and found it was like a drifting cloud around her head. 

He looked around, this is not the same room he was earlier. This room is smaller and much emptier. Only Alice and himself was present he far as he could tell. Only the center of the room was properly illumilated, the surrounding areas shrouded in darkness. "How are you holding out, Alice ?" 

"Having a lot of fun, but the food is horrible." she answered with sarcasm. 

Stryker chuckled despite the agony he was in. "Seriously Alice, how are you doing ?" 

"I feel nauseous and scared. They took the captain." Alice added mournfully, ". . . and rumour has it Commander Ciro is dead." 

He remained silent. She tried to cheer up, "Great words of comfort eh? And this is a great way to spend my birthday." 

"I promised you a special time . . . " 

"This isn't exactly what I imagined." 

He looked up at her beautiful face, "Me neither." 

"I wish I knew what the hell is going on." Alice said with an angry tone in her voice. 

Stryker yawned unexpectedly, "Romulan Mind probes." 

She stared at him in shock, "What ?" 

"See the green stuff on your clothes and hair ?" 

She nodded. Stryker continued, "They put us in liquid tanks of some kind." 

She was slightly confused, "Why can't I remember anything ?" 

"I am not sure. What is the last thing you remember ?" 

"I was sleeping. We were in a different cell, not this one. And you were holding me. Then I was with Deanne and some of the engineering staff. They told me the Romulans started killing the command staff. Then I was beamed to this room. Talked with Captain Holden before they beamed her away. I slept and when I woke up, you were beamed in. Why ? What do you remember ?" 

He touched the scar on his temple and remembered something. A little dried blood flaked off. "The bastards used mindprobes on us. Memory extraction I think. Directly from our brains, much more effective than torture." he said in a grim voice. 

Alice was alarmed. "Why ?" 

_Corrupt, divide and conquer._ "Romulans have a vendetta against every empire in the Beta and Alpha Quadrants, including the Federation. Besides Tal'Shair agents fear no one except their own people and the Empress." 

"Uh, no." she whispered. "They must be doing this to everyone." 

"Six hundred databases of information, freely giving them information." Stryker replied. He paused as another memory resurfaced. "Speaking of Mouse, I saw her earlier. I think she was talking to me, but I do not remember much." 

"I hope she is alright, " Alice sighed in frustration. Stryker had another, more alarming thought. _Oh no, Wiuen and I have detailed tactical information on the Dominion and the Edenian Federation of Worlds. That makes us very valuable to these bastards._

In the shadows behind Alice, a small figure moved. Stryker did not notice until the figure was almost in front of him. "Specky!" Alice exclaimed. The two friends hugged. 

"How are you two ?" she asked, still feeling a little crushed from Alice's hug. 

"Not good." Stryker replied. 

next Chapter 

MRess and the girl 

Shrouded by darkness, MRess awoke. His hearing picked up the voices of his friends, sitting in the center of the room. 

He looked around, his excellent nightvision providing him with a good idea as to where he is. He got up from his cott when he noticed a woman sitting on the ground, her back turned to him. Her knees were drawn to her chest, arms wrapped around them as she stared blankly ahead. 

She smelled like a human. But not one familiar to him. He gently touched her shoulder and said, "Hey." 

The woman shrugged with her entire body. "Sorry," MRess whispered as she recoiled from his touch. 

He smelled fear coming from her. She turned around to face MRess and pushed the black hair out of her face. She looked at MRess, "It's okay." 

"My name is MRess. Who are you ?" MRess asked. 

"I am ... um ... " she paused and looked at MRess for a second. "I can not remember." 

"Come sit with us." MRess said to her. She got up and hesitantly followed MRess. 

MRess and the young woman sat down near Alice. Like the others, the woman's uniform and shoes was removed, she was wearing a blue shirt and black pants only. 

Lucida and Alice smiled at the new arrival. "Hi MRess. Who is your friend ?" 

"We . . . hmm. She doesn't know." he answered. 

Stryker finally recomposed himself enough to sit up again. "Hi." he said to the woman. "I recognize her. Street." 

"Who ?" the mystery woman asked. Alice and Lucida shot confused glances at each other. "I don't remember you. I do not recognise any of you." 

"You ran into me that one day at the Academy, remember ? Bowled me right over." 

Her memory drew a blank. Lucida shook her head slowly, "Concussion, brain damage and memory loss, thanks to those damn Romulan monsters." Lucida said, her voice tone venomous. "I am starting to wonder that they injected us with." 

Stryker looked at the woman as he recalled her name, "Ensign Juliet Street. Warp plasma specialist." 

The woman shook her head in confusion, "I don't remember anything." 

next Chapter 

Escape Plan 

"Lets escape this dump!" MRess said suddenly. 

"I am with MRess." Stryker agreed. 

"Let us be reasonable. We are in no shape to put up a fight in our current states." Lucida said. "Not to mention we are very likely outnumbered, nor do not even know where we are." 

"Well, I hope you know that's not very reassuring." Alice replied, sarcastically. 

"I say we attack them head on and take our changes." Stryker responded. 

"We need a plan here." Lucida shot back. "Remember what Sharon Edwards taught us. Brains over brawn." 

"No, this is a time to stand and to fight." Stryker interjected. 

"We need to think of our way out of this. We need a plan." Lucida said as she raised her voice. 

Stryker had enough of sitting around, not pleased by the fact what the Romulans did to him. "Planning takes too long. I say if we go out, we go out fighting." 

Alice looked at Stryker. "I hate to admit it, but I would not mind kicking in a few Romulan skulls." 

"You have all GONE INSANE !" Lucida yelled at the top of her lungs, her eyes a bright crimson red. Alice, MRess and Juliet stared at her in shock. She crunched down in front of Stryker and waved her left hand before his face. "How many fingers am I holding up ?" 

Stryker angrily brushed her hand aside. "I am fine, Specky. Really." 

He was shocked to find Lucida's face a few centimeters from his own. "Liar." she snapped. "You clearly forgot who are you talking to." 

"What is your point ?" he spat, his face was twisted by a scowl. 

"My point is, something is wrong with your eyes. We need to make a blind fold for you so you can rest them and allow them to heal. Otherwise you will proberly go blind." 

"Not on your life, " Stryker he said gravely. "I don't need to hear this." 

"Too late," Lucida said, repeatly poking him in the center of the chest with her index finger. 

He raised his arm and made a fist, but Alice held his arm tightly. "Please . . . don't, " she pleaded. 

"Listen, I don't know you people !" Juliet yelled, her face pale. Brave, yet scared. "But, can't we just make the best of what we have got instead of fighting each other ?" 

"She is right. Stop it, all of you. We have to work together at this." Alice's voice was surprisingly fierce to their ears, especially Stryker's. 

He felt tired, withered, his mind running furiously on an insane treadmill as he lowered his arm. Shame bringing a dark flush of colour to his face. "Look Specky, I didn't mean ... " 

Lucida looked darkly at him and bit back venomous words. "Save it," she spat. "I think all our nerves are frayed beyond measure." 

"Literally ... " Alice muttered to herself. Lucida turned and walked away. He looked away disgusted with himself but still visibly angry. 

They heard noises coming from the door. Stryker rallied Alice and MRess to stand up. "Get ready to fight." 

The trio was standing near the door, ready to attack as the door opened. His eye sight was not that great, but he ignored it. He relied on hearing instead, his Guardian training coming in handy right when he needed it. 

Three or four figures stood in the open doorway, one of them gasped and said something incomprehensible as Stryker rushed forward intending to put these three in a lot of pain. _The sound of their necks breaking would be nice,_ he thought to himself. 

But MRess grabbed his left arm while Alice grabbed the other. He snarled, wondering why they are restraining him, "Let me go!" 

Alice raised her voice, "Stryker, they are Starfleet!" 

Three officers walked in, "What have those bastards done?" the first one said. 

The second one tapped his combadge. "Awayteam to Bridge. Medical emergency, I want every officer on the medical staff to report on Doctor Lehne RIGHT NOW. Tell her to convert guest quarters and shuttlebays into the intensive care units. We are looking at 400 casualties minimum." 

"Right away Captain, " a mystery voice replied. 

* * *

Next Chapter   
Hope ... 

Back to fiction 


	12. Chapter 11

  
Hope   
The jewel that cannot be stolen

The next 48 hours were chaotic. Several dead officers were found in the holding cells and in 'interrogation' rooms. The injured were beamed to sickbay and the converted shuttlebay, the ship's medics performing emergency surgery under intense pressure. No one was willing to take any rest, instead using rather strong stims to stay awake and alert. 

The Ambassador class, USS Exeter was overcrowded. 493 survivors were found, 107 in critical condition. The Aurora left Earth, six months ago with 581 onboard. 

About nine hours they were beaming onboard, Alice was separated from Stryker when they went in for their own operations. The last thing he remembered hearing was, "tempature twenty-eight point two, pressure ninety over fourty, pulse one-thirty three, severe dehydration. He's in bad shape." followed by the soft hiss of a hypospray. The need to sleep was suddenly overwhelming. 

Some time later, he sensed a soft presence all around him and opened his eyes. An old lime-haired man looking utterly exhausted, stepped around his biobed. "Doctor, he is coming to." 

A woman approached him. "How do you feel ?" 

Stryker sat up. "Numb ... and confused." 

He shivered involuntarily. "And cold, the room tempature is too low." 

"You've been unconscious for almost nine hours, and I had to revive you to ask you some questions. You have some medical ... anomolies I can't figure out." 

"I tried contacting your homeworld, but we are out of comminications range with Deep Space Nine." she told him. 

He was slightly confused, "Something wrong with me ?" 

"My name's Penny, by the way. Doctor Lehne, actually, but don't bother with formalities." she said as handed him a small hand mirror. 

Stryker took the mirror and looked into it. His reflection showed his usual bold scaly green head, but a dozen silver scales now graced his forehead, the rogue scales also running along his 'hairline', down his neck and around his ears and eyes. _Looks like a creepy infection, or insect bites._

He was a little shocked. "I am not sure. Might be an allergic reaction of some kind." he finally said. 

"Do you know how to deal with it ?" 

"No." 

His vision blurred and he tried blinking again to clear his vision. "mmm... Penny, something wrong with my eyes." 

She put her hand into her lab coat and pulled out a medical tricorder. "This appears to be related to your silver scales. I need to check your medical files again. I will be right back." 

She returned a few minutes later. "I found the underlaying problem. You are allergic to Retinox and otherwise immune to similiar medications. So we have to resort to some old fushioned solutions." She walked over to the replicator, ordered something before returning. 

"Here, drink this." she handed Stryker a cup of yellow, sickly looking liquid. He took it gratefully, enjoying the mug's warmth in his hands before taking a sip, then made a face. "It's bitter," he said. 

"I know, but it's also good for you," Penny replied. "I know I sound like someone's mother. Next thing you know, I'll be telling you to eat your vegetables." 

"I don't mind." he replied, taking another sip of the bitter liquid. 

"Its a joke only humans would understand, I guess." 

"No, I get it. I too had a few adventures in babysitting." 

"I guess some things are truly universal." she laughed. 

Ice water had settled in the pit of his stomach when he thought about her, he was worried. "How is Alice doing ?" Stryker asked. 

"Who ?" she asked. 

"Alice Sharon Brangwin." 

Penny ran a mental checklist of patients named Alice. She remembered the red haired one, _Moderate injuries and two concussions._ "She will make a full recovery, but needs a lot of rest in the meantime." she paused. "Speaking of rest, you need it too." 

"I will take it easy." 

"Promise ?" 

He nodded. His stomach felt upset. Penny picked up his discomfort somehow, "Your stomach is feeling a little upset, isn't it ?" 

He nodded again. Penny smiled, "We injected everyone with Purge, to clean the foreign drugs out of your system. So you might feel a little disorientated once in a while. Sorry I can not sit and talk. My work is far from over. I got to get going." she sighed. "And before I forget. The captain scheduled a meeting for the Aurora's crew. Tomorrow at 1900 hours." 

"What is his name ?" he inquired. 

"Captain Lore Drakon. Very tall, can't miss her." 

next Chapter 

Semper Fidelis, Alice 

That night, he had been up all night sitting here, waiting for Alice to wake up. Her hair was now combed and her appearance less fatigued. 

It was not until about midnight that she finally stirred, and at first Stryker was excited, but then watched in dismay as she turned in fitful delirium for the rest of the night. Many of the things she said in her sleep were incoherent, and Stryker could not make out what they meant. 

Being awake for twenty hours straight gave him too much time to reminiscence. _The damn orange lights on the walls is giving me a headache,_ he decided. 

Seven hours later, the dimmed lights indicating the night side shift, lit up again to normal strength. Another hour passed when the intercom chirped, "Ensign Vallance to Stryker." 

He walked over to the wall panel and touched the appropriate button in the top left corner. "Yes sir ?" 

"Please come to Surgery Suite two, its urgent." 

next Chapter 

Brooding 

Stryker returned to sickbay two hours later. He nodded to Juliet and MRess, talking to each on the far side of the room. _I wonder how much she'd eventually remember._ He had to correct himself. Stryker learned earlier her name is Jessie, not Juliet. 

He'd quickly become self-conscious about the silver scales on his head and started wearing a purple bandanna. He briefly stared at Alice sleeping on a biobed. Feeling queasy, Stryker sat down at the window, staring blankly out into space. 

_Alice had been awfully quiet since this whole thing ended._ It bothered him. _What has going on inside her mind ?_

He knew the last few days took an immeasurable toll on everyone. Captain Holden was on the war path, talking on subspace nearly every waking moment, crusading Starfleet's admirals to take measures against the Romulans for the brutality they laid down on her and her crew. 

He mentally brushed aside what he remembered about the torture. The pain, anger and the madness proved very persistent though. _Councilours be damned, these memories that needs to be buried deeply and hopefully forgotten._

He considered himself fortunate. Although 'losing' her brought him to the brink of deep despair, he simply wanted to die, but she also saved him in the end. She is his only anchor to reality and sanity. Every moment she was out of his sight was another instant his life hung precariously balanced between happiness and painful oblivion. 

After a while, he noticed movement reflected in the glass. She sat up slowly, rubbing her forehead with one hand, trying to clear her blurred vision. Finally, her eyes cleared and she looked around. 

He turned around. "Alice!" Stryker scolded, "You should be resting." 

"Quiet you, " she said playfully, a strand of hair drifting across her forehead. He walked over to her and sat down on her bed. She lightly placed her hand over his. He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "See, I told you not to worry." Alice smiled. 

"Since when have I ever listened ?" 

"True..." she laughed. "Hey what's with the silver spots ?" 

"Some kind of allergic reaction." he said. Alice had a feeling he felt ashamed of his silver spotted appearance. Stryker picked up a bandetta and fit it over his head. 

"How are you feeling ?" he asked. 

"Mmmm... sort of... muddled," she said, touching her head with her other hand. Her expression softened somewhat as she met Stryker's troubled gaze. "I am not the only one who needs to take it easy for a while," Alice teased. 

He did not reply; his thoughts were elsewhere. Alice touched his face, he looked at her. "Brooding again ?" 

He nodded in response, his face solemn. "Wiuen is dead." 

The other three shared a collective gasp and the room fell silent. MRess was the first to speak. "Well, I'm certain the Great Light is enjoying his wit now." 

"Groaning at it would be more like it." Stryker said, trying to smile, but failing. "He was a great friend ... " 

A nurse entered the room and started checking the readouts on everyone's biobed. "How I am doing ?" Alice asked when he reached her bed. 

"Recovering nicely, if not a little slower than excepted. Please do not get up until tomorrow." 

"I will try." Alice told him. 

next Chapter 

Tortured Soul 

She pulled herself back into the corner, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them protectively, beginning to rock back and forth in the darkness, sobbing. 

_Make it stop... make the hurting stop... please... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry ... I'm sorry. Make it stop... make the hurting stop... _

When he returned to sickbay, MRess and Jessie had already left. Alice sat bolt upright in bed, annoyed by an odd feeling, sitting in her gut. "Where is Mouse ?" she inquired. 

"Mouse is in private quarters." 

His expression shifted and he sighed to brace himself. "She had some problems during surgery." Stryker explained. Alice felt dread and near panic. Her best friend was nowhere to be seen. "She should have stayed in bed longer, but sometimes I think that she is more stubborn than I am." he said. 

"If that's possible." she smiled at him. He knew where this was leading to. The doctor told her to stay in bed until tomorrow, but he knew this was more important to her. "I must see her." 

He nodded. Alice and Stryker exited the sickbay and took the turbolift on deck ten. 

! next sub-chapter !

They walked down the corridors toward the guest quarters where Mouse was staying. Alice pressed the door chime button. 

No response. She noticed the door was not locked and pressed another button to open the door. Alice stepped forward cautiously, "Hello ?" 

"Go away !" 

The first thing Stryker noticed, when they entered her quarters, is the room was a mess, in complete disarray. Everything including pieces of furniture was knocked over and the lights were dimmed. Stryker whistled, noticing the devastation. "Temi Shrint, what did you do to your quarters ?" Alice asked, concern showing in her voice. 

"What do you want ?" Mouse asked crossly. His eyes scanned the room, the source of the voice come from a grey silhouette in the darkness. Mouse deliberately kept her back to the door. It did not matter what Alice said, Mouse is not listening. 

Alice nodded for him to follow her. They walked across the room towards Mouse. Just behind Mouse, a hoverchair was on its side, several dents present on its dull silver panels. Mouse's face was drawn, pale; dark circles beneath her dark pink eyes. 

"Come out, Mouse," Alice said softly, walking ahead of Stryker. They sat down on the opposite side, now face to face with Mouse. "Come out of the dark." 

"I ... " Mouse faltered, for the first time. This set off alarms in Alice's head. "I ... I thought I was doing okay with all this ... I was holding out hope that I just dreamed it, what they did to me never happened." 

Mouse paused. "I looked in the mirror, and... I couldn't take it anymore. I was violated. VIOLATED !" Mouse went on and on, ranting and cursing. _That explains the devastation, at least._ Stryker thought. 

Mouse lowered her voice, "I started having these dreams. Every time I sleep, I was back there, and I was hurting, and I couldn't... I couldn't stop them. Everytime I close my eyes, they were waiting for me, just picking up where they left off ..." 

Stryker realized Mouse was being driven insane by memories of what happened during her ordeal with Tal'Shair interrogators, and might be thinking of taking her own life. He had to help. 

Alice sighed, her face pale, concerned. "So you stopped sleeping." 

Mouse didn't answer, gaze dropping as her shoulders slumped. She drew a hand over her face. "I think... I think I am going insane." 

"Oh, Mouse. I can relate, even though you are a pain in the ass, because... " Alice faltered, only now feeling the wetness on her cheeks. Alice wavered, "Because ... You're the best friend I ever had, and crash it, I'm not going to let you give up on yourself over this!" 

Mouse stared at Alice for a second, then found herself breaking eye contact, trying to take what she just said in. For a while, the only sound in the room was Mouse's shaky intakes of breath. "I'm scared, Alice... " She bit her lip. "I hate myself," she finally said. "Look at that they did to me. I might never walk again." 

Mouse was crying, her lips moving, but she was no longer talking. Stryker learned earlier that the Romulans crudely operated on her spine in an attempt to understand her strong telepathic abilities. The Romulan scientist she mindbrushed was trained to resist a full Vulcan mindmelt, but Mouse broke through the 'barrier' effortlessly. 

Alice felt devastated, the tears blurred her sight, and she sniffed, wiping her face with the back of a hand. Stryker was not sure what to do or what to say. Alice was at a real loss of words too. He thought hard and fast before speaking up "We will get through this, Mouse." 

Stryker tried to smile, but feared its not nearly as comforting as he hope it to be. "These things will all pass, and though we bear their scars." 

His voice tone changed, "None of us deserve what happened to us over there. We have just got to learn to deal with it. Easier said than done, though. You have friends, and we are here for you." Now, he spoke as clearly as Niero, carrying calm wisdom in his assurances. 

Alice noticed a very small change in Mouse's demeanour, a look of hope settling in on her marred features. "Thanks. I did not know you cared." Mouse said. 

"Anytime." Stryker smiled weakly. Alice wiped some of her tears and looked at Stryker, and their eyes locked. _Thanks Stryker._

He nodded slightly and returned to Mouse. "Does this mean you will stop calling me, lizard breath ?" 

Mouse paused to consider something, then smiled, "I wouldn't dream of it." 

next Chapter 

Earthbound 

The Exeter's captain, Lore Drakon met with the gathering of able bodied crew from the Aurora. "What is going to happen to us ?" one of the engineers asked. 

Captain Drakon addressed the crowd, "The Exeter is heading back to Earth, we will reach it in just under 28 days from now. Anyone who has family in Sector 001, who will be in communivations range in two days. Starfleet is unable to send another ships." 

"But this ship is overcrowded." someone in the crowd mentioned. 

"I know." Captain Drakon answered. "For the time being, most of you will move into crewquarters, shared with my officers. The quartermaster will soon have everyone assigned to a room." 

"What have the Romulans done to us ?" a Betazoid woman asked. 

Captain Drakon looked uneasy, but answered the Betazoid's question, "From what we gathered so far, they first injected everyone with psychotropic and brainwashing drugs, then suspended in Total Sensory Depravation chambers. Some kind of mind programming was created, with the goal of causing nightmares. Once the psyche is broken down, mind-probes is used." 

Drakon fell silent for a few seconds, "My staff is trying to undo the damage. My CMO tells me less than 20 of you can remember what happened over there in detail." 

Stryker stood up, was he feeling tired and headed to the quarters, Doctor Penny shared with him and Alice. 

next Chapter 

Relapse 

With her shift over, Deanne pressed the button to summon the turbolift to the bridge. 

When the doors opened, she saw Stryker lying on the floor, his eyes still open. She tapped her combadge, "Medical emergency! Turbolift two. Deck seven." Deanne said, entering the lift and sending it down to sickbay on deck 7. 

! next sub-chapter !

Penny scanned Stryker. "Dammit, I cannot explain this, but the Memory-Beta in his system has not dissipated like it should." Further medical scans revealed new brain damage. "Nurse put a cortical stimulator on him!" 

Penny desperately tried to understand the cause, but nothing come to her. "Sickbay to bridge." 

"Is there something I can for you Penelope ?" Commander Wrenner responded. 

"Benjamin, I have a stubborn patient in critical condition down here. Contact Deep space Nine for me please, I need them to relay medical files from the Edenian homeworld." 

"What are you looking for ?" 

She sighed to recollect her thoughts. "Inquiry all data threads on healing, head injuries and foreign chemical neutralisation." 

"Task me and you shall have it." 

Penny looked at her patient, "Thanks. Sickbay out." 

  
Eight hours later. 

The medical crew finally got their urgently needed sleep after five very long days. Only two patients were left in sickbay. The Mark three EMH cheerfully greeted Penny when she entered sickbay. "Good morning doctor." 

"Morning Demi." Penny noticed a vast number of data and images flashing past on the monitors. "What is this ?" 

"The file you requested. Its a really big one too. I am analysing it now." she said. 

"How long will it take ?" 

Demi comminicated with the computer. "About an hour. There is a coffee on your desk. I had a feeling you needed it." 

"You're an angel Demi." 

next Chapter 

Long road to recovery 

Penny helped Mouse sit up and swing her legs over the side of the bed, then attached motor assist bands on Mouse's legs. Alice was standing nearby. 

She put both feet flat on the floor and stood up. Then Mouse could feel it - a nauseating twist in the bottom of her stomach. She felt dizzy - which was not helped when the floor lurched beneath her feet and she staggered, giving a small cry as she fell. 

Penny picked her up and helped her back onto bed. Mouse shallowed hard, fighting down a wave of nausea. "Take it easy." Penny said. 

Her progress was slow going. Everytime she stumbled, or fell, her newfound temper flared. "Dammit! I'll never get this." Mouse said as she slowly struggled to her feet. 

"You will get it. Just take your time." Alice watched as she tried, failed, then tried and failed again. "I will be back in a bit, " Penny said as she left the room. 

A minute later she returned and handed a walking stick to Mouse, "Here you go, this may help." 

"I can't believe this; using a walking stick at my age." she shook her head but accepted it nonetheless. 

"You will only need it for a few days." Penny reasurred her. 

! next sub-chapter !

Alice, Penny and Mouse spent many long hours in the therapy room. Sometimes Ray would come to help, but mostly it was Penny and Alice. The medical staff was scared of Mouse and refused to help work with her. Amazingly enough, Penny put up with Mouse's rages, her cries of frustration. 

The next day they had left Mouse in the room alone for a few minutes. Unknownest to the doctor, Mouse became so frustrated and angry that she proceeded to completely destroy the physical therapy room. By the time Penny and Alice arrived, three members of the security team was standing guard inside, two more outside. 

Captain Lore Drakon arrived next and looked at the damage she'd done. Equipment was everywhere. The wall mirrors had all been smashed. Mouse had taken a ten kilogram freeweight and heaved it into a therapy machine. The captain should have been furious with Mouse, but she wasn't. 

She must have realized how frustrated Mouse was because she just ordered security to leave. When Mouse saw the captain, she felt ashamed. "I'm sorry sir." she felt drained at the display of anger. The captain said nothing and left. From then on, Penny never left her alone in the therapy room.

* * *

Next Chapter   
In the still Darkness 

Return to Fiction Author's notes   
"Semper Fidelis" means "Always Faithful (to you)" in Latin. 


	13. Chapter 12

  
In the still Darkness

Five days later 

Alice woke up feeling tired, becoming more and more despondent as she laid in bed, thinking. She looked around, but Stryker and Penny was nowhere to be seen. She eventually got up, heading to the shower. 

Alice stepped got out of the shower and dressed herself in a sky-blue dress, a matching duster and arm warmers. An obi decorated her waist with flowers and a deep green vein patterns. 

Still depressed and tired, and in no mood to go to ten-forward or anywhere else for that matter. She just sat on her bed when the doors opened. Mouse entered the room in her hoverchair. She could see tears beginning to brim Alice's eyes. "Hey." 

"Hey yourself." Alice said. 

Mouse parked herself in front of Alice. "He is still playing mute ?" 

Alice nodded. "He completly withdrew himself from everyone, walking around the ship like a zombie." 

Mouse frowned, thinking. "You are the only one who help him now." 

"I want to help, but I don't know what is wrong." 

Mouse thought about it for a few seconds. "Reach out to him, pull him back from the abyss. Or else..." 

"Or else what ?" 

"Or else you will lose him and end up as a bitter, crazy old lady with three cats after all." Mouse teased gently, trying to raise Alice's spirits. 

"Want some words of wisdom ?" Mouse said. Alice nodded. 

"Love conquers all boundaries." Mouse said. 

"Are you sure ?" 

Mouse nodded, "I am counting on it." 

"Thanks Mouse." Mouse smiled. _Now we are even, lizard breath._

* * *

Staring at the ocean

Holodeck C One was locked, but Alice entered a security override and entered. 

A rush of warm air greeted the red haired woman as she walked across the beach. "There you are!" her voice come as the huge double doors closed behind her and disappeared. 

She looked at him as she sat down next to him, he stared at the ocean, looking utterly miserable. She reconized the location, about 75 kilometers south of Cooktown. They spent countless days here, relaxing and diving the exploring the Great Barrier reef. He got her interested in the ocean. 

"It sure has been a long time since we last came here. I used to come here all the time." Alice said in a dreamy voice. "I used to sit here, and think about things. Just me, the gentle sea breeze and the tranquil sound of the waves." 

He did not move, just kept looking ahead as wave after wave crashed gently on the beach before retreating. "Memories work in a strange way does it not ?" she said. "Just when you think that you've forgotten about something, it comes floating back into your heart. I guess it's just lying there in wait. Waiting for that right moment. Why, we might even remember this very moment someday." 

Stryker remained silent, choosing to stare at the two _t'santari_ in his hand, the Eidolon (Stryker's icon of namesake) and Primal Eyes (Ael's). Alice looked ahead as holodeck children ran around on the beach and played in the water. "Kids sure have it easy. Remember when we were like that? Not a single care or worry on our minds. Each day filled with newness, fun and excitement." 

"We were robbed of our innocence at a very young age, weren't we ?" Stryker said misably. 

"Yes I suppose so." she agreed. 

"Alice." he said. 

She froze, and it was only after a few tense seconds that she could croak out, "Yes ?" 

He sat up straight. "Why did you come in here?" 

With difficulty she answered, "Well, I, I thought that, mmmm. You trust me right ?" 

"Alice." His voice was soft, reassuring. "I still do. I trust you completely, you know that." 

"Why did you shut everyone out ?" 

No answer. "You said to Mouse, that friends are there to stand by you and help you. But then you go and shut everyone out. Dammit TALK TO ME!" 

Another long silence. "Alice ..." he said, fighting with his own emotions, "All the damn drugs in my system unlocked my most painful memory. It was long forgotten and buried very very deep. But I relived it, with every thought, sound and sight, over and over again." 

She looked at him, not quite sure what he is talking about. He seems distant to her. "I was two or three years old at the time. We were onboard an borrowed shuttle, my whole family. I remember now. My father and my mother a praelector of two neighboring colleges. They had some time off together and we were heading to a another planet, to visit family." 

"The ship struck a subspace mine, proberly planted by the Dominion. I was knocked unconscious by the concussion. I awoke some time later and stood amidst the bodies of others, and tried to shake my mother awake. My parents did not move when I spoke to them, no one else moved, except a girl my age." 

He continued at a moment of silence, "We were rescued two days later and they stuck us in hospital for I don't know how long." 

Alice was left shocked upon hearing this as she looked at him. He had the appearance of a defeated man. "I thought Nekise and Suelo was your parents." she said softly. 

"Suelo was the closest relative that Laenia and I have. She adopted us. Suelo and Nekise are roving ambassadors working with the Guardian Collective, still unretired. Both of them musical, artistic and creative. We are a family that loves to laugh." 

Alice took his hand into hers. "You are close to your friends and your family." It wasn't a question, but there was a certain hesitancy in the statement. 

"I have no surviving family. My adoptive parents and friends is all I have." he said. Stryker thought of everywhere at home, ten thousand lightyears away. "We are like a hive of fanbites. Every one of us would been at Suelo' home, whenever there is a party or celebration, we would be joined by scores of friends. Compared to humans and some other races, I guess we have a different social structure. Large groups of kids bond with others at a young age, and stay close for the rest of our lives." 

"What is a fanbite ?" she asked, confused. 

"A humaniod-size insect, looks almost like a praying mantis." 

Alice laughed, while trying to imagine what it looks like. He squeezed her hand. A glimmer of hope in his eyes amidst despair. "Welcome back." she said. Alice reached over slowly and kissed him.

* * *

On the rise

Three weeks later 

Mouse got out of bed without assistance and was quite very pleased with herself. She skipped to the replicator and got herself a large class of mango juice. 

Ray sat up in bed to look at Mouse. He thought back to many mornings when she was anything but that. Mornings when Mouse's legs ached so bad she couldn't stand. Mornings where her dark mood or savage temper appeared. Mornings when frustration made breakfast and other objects fly across sickbay. 

"Hey love, I'm pleased to see you so cheerful." 

"I am back!" Mouse announced outloud, mostly to herself. 

! next sub-chapter !

Penny could hear laughter from the doors leading to her quarters. "You two decent?" she called out playfully. 

"Hi Penny!" Alice's voice drifted through the door, followed by a few giggles and a shrill, "Stryker !" 

"O Lordy," Penny muttered, "I've invited two hormonal kids into my quarters." she sighed good-naturedly as the doors opened. "Well, glad to see you did not destroy my place." 

Penny shot them a suspicious glace. "And I don't know what those fake angelic faces were for, but please stay out of trouble." 

Alice smiled. "Moi ?"

* * *

Celebration

The five friends celebrated Mouse's recovery, her birthday and their pending return to Earth tomorrow. The room was dark, lit only by dim white candles held in the hands of the present. They stood around the round glass dinner table with a sole platter of flaky white pastries and alien fruit in the center. "I thank you all for coming," Mouse said. 

"The second decade is not to be missed," Ray said with a smile. 

"Shall we start?" asked MRess. 

Mouse nodded. "I suppose so. Specky is proberly held up in astro-metrics." 

Ray held out his candle as everyone spread themselves into an even ring around the table. "The first candle. The candle bearing wisdom." He set it down gently before the platter. 

MRess now raised his candle, nodding to Mouse as he did. "The second candle; brings distant joy." He placed his candle by the platter, a fifth of the way around from Ray's. 

"The third candle," Alice whispered lyrically adding hers to those on the table, "comes with the scent of spring." 

Stryker lifted his candle. "The fourth candle; the candle of hope." The flames flickered ever so slightly as he set his down. 

"And the last candle," said Mouse, "the candle that is me." She placed hers down, completing the circle. She took a deep breath and blew them all out. 

Darkness filled the room. Mouse reached out with her hands, clasping Ray's in one and MRess's in the other. She could feel their movements as they reached out to Alice and Stryker, and knew that in turn those two would reach to each other so they all would be connected. "The circle has been renewed," said Ray, as everyone relaxed their arms. 

"Congratulations," added Alice. Mouse smiled at her best friend. 

MRess turned lights back on, eliciting a series of groans from the other people. "What ?" he whined in mock self-defense against the glares thrown in his direction. "Besides, now we get to eat!" 

Mouse relented and smiled. "I have to warn everyone. Vellorian sandmelon cakes are a little dry." 

Her remark earned a few chuckles as Ray set out five small plates. Alice took the little serving spatula and placed two cakes on each plate. Several more still remained on the platter. "Let's see..." Mouse murmured as Ray handed her his wrapped gift. "You said yours was the candle of wisdom, right ?" 

He nodded, enjoying the centuries old hinting game that surrounded every birthday celebration. Mouse hmmed. "I bet I know Ray's present, and I have an idea for yours, Stryker." She looked at MRess and Alice. "You two got creative though." Mouse smiled warmly. "So I'd better not be disappointed." 

Mouse carefully tugged the ribbon free of its knot. The glittery wrapping paper fell away to reveal the quaint white box beneath. She lifted the lid. Within it, was a small gold necklace with an amber pendant shaped like a heart. "It is beautiful Ray." 

Stryker gave her an incredibly detailed, fragile looking carving, made in cristal of Velloria, her homeworld. 

MRess presented her with a sheaf of sheet music; the notes and lyrics to an ancient love song. "A distant joy," she murmured, leafing through the song's pages. Mouse grinned, embracing MRess with a warm hug. "Thank you." 

Her fourth present turned out to a walking stick. A gag gift ... from Alice, judging by the cheeky smile on her face. "Very funny Alice." This thing could double as a beating stick you know, she mock-threatened her. 

! next sub-chapter !

Three hours later. 

Outside the windows, space debris streaked by, briefly made florescent by the ship's warp field. 

Stryker took a sip of his drink. It was the colour of the sun and sparkled like the ocean. The room's lights were lowered. The air warm, comfortably so, like a room with a fireplace. About thirty minutes ago, the three women suggested playing an old human game called "Truth or dare" -- with rather spectacular and embarrassing results to say the least. 

MRess turned his head slightly, detecting a new scent. Stryker saw it (he made it a secret hobby to learn the Caitian's barely noticable expressions). 

"Right," MRess yawned. "I don't know about you lot, but its way past midnight, and I'm sure that Specky has some report or another to work on, so I am going to say good night. Stryker, Alice, I suggest you go to bed too, as I'm sure that Ray and Mouse have some catching up to do." 

Mouse narrowed her eyes at him, "That's really none of your business, MRess." 

"I meant talking." 

"No you didn't." Mouse retorted. 

"Good night all." Alice cut in. She got up and stretched her legs, walking towards the door. 

"Night." Stryker said, as he quickly followed Alice upon sensing immediate 'danger.' 

"I'll say good night too." Lucida said, still grinning from the MRess/Mouse mini-battle. "I'm exhausted. See you tomorrow!"

* * *

Earth

The Exeter arrived at Earth a few days before Chrismas. 

Stryker went to bed early, hoping that sleep would bring both figurative and literal peace of mind. _The hearings of the so-called 'Aurora incident' have been delayed until Romulan ambassadors can arrive. News networks report the Aurora hearings could turn into a out-of-control fiasco, much worse than the 'Enterprise incident' of 2268. Maybe even war. _

This might prove to be the case, Romulans love keeping secrets. A love of intrigue seemed to be hardwired into the Romulan psyche. Capable of lying down a labyrinth of treachery, intrigues and conspiracies, the true masters in the arts of misdirection and disinformation. 

But why ? Negotiations they started with the Federation two years was going to strengthen both of the Federation and the Star Empire. Neutral zone no more after 219 years. Lasting peace for two quadrants. Now all may be lost. 

He turned over, trying to clear his mind. Tomorrow, Stryker have an important duty to perform.

* * *

Next Chapter   
Burial 

Return to Fiction Quick author's notes   
An obi is the sash tied around a kimono. It can be tied in a variety of simple and eleborate ways. An obi may be as wide as one foot and as long as 13 feet. Some complicated styles may take as long as half an hour to tie. 

The kimono is the traditional clothing of Japan. Kimono styles have changed significantly from one period of Japan's history to another, and today there are many different types of kimono worn by men, women, and children. The cut, colour, fabric, and decorations of a kimono may vary according to the sex, age, and marital status of the wearer, the season of the year, and the occasion for which the kimono is worn. 

Kimono   


Obi   



	14. Chapter 13

Reason why the Romulan attacked in the first place. Some puppetmaster out there has a vendetta against the Federation and who preformed up the kidnapping within Federation sensor range and gave them a trial to follow. Then using a modified video recordings of Stryker and his group to frame them and sic the Romulans on them. 

  
Burial

The sky rumbled ominously, and huge sooty clouds churned and rolled above Stryker's head, "Perfect weather for the occasion" he mumbled. 

Freina's father, Ray, Mouse, Stryker, Alice, MRess, Enzo, Deanne, Oratrei, Talisa Soto, Perl and the four Edenian exchange students were in attendence. They stood onboard the deck of a small boat, 40 kilometers from the west coast of the Canary Islands. 

"We all know what Wiuen meant to us." Enzo said. "He was patient, a good teacher and a good friend. He helped me get to where I am now. Many of us have been helped by his prompting and suggestions, and terrible humour. If it weren't for him, I would have quit the Academy. I just want to say that all of us will sorely miss him as a loyal friend." 

"He fiercely fought off the Romulans to protect us, to protect me. Even after the way I have treated him in the last four years." Mouse said with a sob. She felt guilt and sorrow and the pain of never hearing him pester her one more time. She already missed the adversarial friendship she had with Wiuen. 

"Wiuen was a hero. A wonderful person, a great friend, and a selfless hero who no one will ever forget." Alice said, her face covered in tears. 

"I miss him already," Freina said quietly. "I miss him too," Aneleh said putting a comforting arm around her distraught daughter. "It's not fair," Freina said wiping tears from her cheeks. 

"He had the funniest and outworldish expressions like, **When in doubt, give it a good smash**, which also earned him the nickname **Meltdown**." Stryker said, "To the faithfully departed. To all those who have gone before us. You are missed Wieun." 

"What has come from the ocean, has returned to the ocean." Freina said, wiping tears from her face. "Watch over and protect us." Jias said. 

Everyone stared as Wiuen' body fell into the depths of the ocean. The clear blue water seemed to embrace the body like a lost lover. Into the water he sank, further and further.

* * *

Inquiry, Day 2

Three weeks later. 

_Damn, was I hit by a plasma mortar ?_ Stryker thought as he opened his eyes. 

_Never again agree to drinking contest with Mouse. That woman consumes it like a fire. Must be the hair,_ Stryker thought as he rose from bed very slowly and carefully. He held his sore head in a vain attempt to battle its pounding. 

The night was one to remember through. Deanne was drunk after only two rather small drinks. Her head was swinging around on her shoulders, as she was unable to keep it still. MRess walked her home when she started singing. 

Cariahn looked up from her computer workstation. "Morning Precious." 

"Don't start." he warned the andorian. 

! next sub-chapter !

He got changed and met Alice in the hallway. "Ready ?" she asked. 

"Where are we going ?" 

"The hearing, remember ?" 

"Only if you carry me." he replied. 

"Only if you want me to break your digits, one by one." 

"I am walking, I am walking!" he said in mock fear. 

! next sub-chapter !

The hearing room was large courtroom. An elevated podium held the commissioners' bench and the witnesses' stand, and the upholstered seats that filled two-thirds of the room. A double row of tables arranged in front of the podium; reserved for witnesses, advocates, and other more or less active participants in the day's proceedings. The Federation President was due to arrive in a few hours. The Romulan diplomats and a few members of the Imperial Senate was present. 

A replica of the great seal of the Federation hung suspended above the bench. The Speaker took his seat. And the day's proceedings started at 0900 hours. 

Captain Marjean Holden spoke, unable contain her hatred and anger, "We are here today, to ... " she had to pause, her eyes brimming with tears, Lt.Cmdr. Rain Williams steadied her friend. Holden continued, "To discuss the events of the _Aurora incident._ How the Romulans destroyed it. Tortured and murdered my crew." 

One of the Romulans stood up, in defiance, he was one of starship commanders that destroyed the Aurora. "I was protecting my people. From murdering Starfleet personnel." he pointed to Stryker and Mouse. "They killed my people. I found their bodies and security video recording on the Kreel outpost." 

"Commander." the Speaker said. "You have not entered this into evidance. Nor has everyone mentioned this before." 

"I will enter it into evidence now." the Romulan said. He gave a PADD to Captain Long John Baldry. Baldry in turn had the device plugged into a cradle. 

After about 6 seconds of decoding and translation, the recorded video started playing on the many monitors in the courtroom. 

(Recording Video scene) 

The video was paused at the first frame, to identify everyone on screen. It identified non-Romulans first, complete with their Starfleet information. No doubt aquired by Romulan spies within the Federation. Wiuen, Alice, Mouse, Lucida, Stryker and Ray. 

Then the Romulans were identified. Romulan Male, Centurion Lo Tlenar. Romulan Man number 2: Sub-Lt. Chaeal Ati Tlenar of the Tal'Shair. An old Romulan woman, Centurion Qell Gies. Romulan Civilian, Sieawn Tlenar. And another Romulan woman, Commander Eslien Taiva of the Tal'Shair. 

The video showed a makeshift Interrogation chamber. Five chairs forming a circle in the middle of the room. Lucida stood near the medical equipment off the side while her friends strapped the five Romulans into cold metal chairs. 

Stryker backhanded Lo Tlenar when he struggled against him. "Now. We can do this the easy way, or if you refuse ... " Stryker said nodding to Mouse. Mouse pressed a button on the monitoring machines to sent a shock to their prisoners. 

"Skip to time index, 1135." the Romulan attorney said. 

The video jumped ahead 44 minutes. Video started playing again. 

A malevolent smiled appeared on Ray's face. "My, my. What do you have here Mister Tlenar. A sister ?" 

"How old is she ? Sixteen, seventeen ?" Ray asked while Alice circled her like a vulture. 

Mouse looked the Romulan girl in the eyes, "She has beautiful hair. I like the face, especially the eyes." she said in a soft creepy voice, slowly brushing her cheek with her left hand. Ray nodded to Mouse, who moved off. 

Sieawn tried not to show fear in her eyes. Mouse and Ray exchanged amused smiles at her reaction. Alice grabbed a handful of Sieawn's hair and yanked her head back. 

Alice paused, and moved close to Sieawn and began running her fingers over her skin again. A young Romulan woman tried to recoil. Alice pushed back from Sieawn, batting her on the back of the head as she did so. 

"I expect the Big Tal Shair man would be much more pliable now." Alice smiled, her eyes on the young Romulan woman. "It is a shame we have to destroy such a noble spirit, but when the tree refuses to bend, it is bound to break." 

Alice untied Sieawn, holding her by the hair, and dragged her so both end up standing in front of Ray. Ray pushed his phaser up against her temple. "They say that at this range, even the light stun setting can kill." he taunted Lo. 

"The codes my dear sir. Codes and passwords. Tell us what we what do know." Alice warned the commander again. Sub-Lt. Lo Tlenar remained quiet. "Go to hell." 

"Oh we need not travel. You are now very much a resident." Ray said. A moment later, he coldly pressed the trigger. 

Alice let go of the dead girl. Her body dropped to the ground as Alice turned her attention back to the Romulan. Her voice dripped of poisoned honey. "Now then, where were we?" 

Centurion Lo swore obscenily and promised to extract his act right of vengenace on his captors and their families. 

"Now, Commander. I will ask you again. The codes and passwords of the Tal'Shair Mainframe. Spare no details, and I may not kill another one." 

"WE WERE FRAMED !" Ray yelled. Alice got up quickly, nauseous after seeing what he just saw, almost puking because of what she just saw. 

Marjean Holden flew out of her seat, towards the Romulans. Halfway there, she reconsidered, instead moving to stand by the young cadets. Mouse, Lucida amd Ray cursed at the Romulans. Stryker and Ray helped Mouse and Alice. Security rushed in armed with phasers but Baldry stopped them. 

The four cadets left the hearings immediatly.

* * *

Never ending nightmare

The night was cool. Mouse breathed deeply of the air, using its coolness to help clear her mind, to help rid herself of the nightmare that had been plaguing her for the past several months. 

"It's not that easy to get rid of me." a voice said. 

She leaned against the railing, gazing out over the city. She stood alone on the rooftop of an apartment building. "Just the two of us? How quaint." said a voice. 

Gripping the railing between her hands, Mouse closed her eyes and finally acknowledged the voice by growling, "Go away." 

The soft, musical laughter that answered her came from behind her, just past her right shoulder. "Oh, Mouse, I'm hurt. And here I thought you liked me." The voice was soft and deep, feminine, and full of scorn and hatred. "Don't you like having me around?" 

The muscles of her shoulder and back were stiff as steel. Her jaw ached, she was clenching her teeth so hard. She said flatly, "You don't exist." 

Hands explored her back, smoothing away knots of muscle. "Ah... " The voice dropped to a sultry whisper. "But, I do exist. In fact... " Fingers trailed down her back, encircled her waist. Warm breath brushed against her ear. "I'm very, very real." 

Mouse shoved away from the railing so hard that she tripped, spun, and fail gracelessly to the floor of the rooftop, skinning her hands on the concrete as she caught herself. Nobody was there. 

"Naturally," Mouse muttered, and stood. 

"Very dignified." the voice said. Mouse turned around. 

A Romulan woman leaned against the railing. Dark hair framed a pale face and tumbled down her back. Green eyes, cold and hard. She smiled as Mouse glared at her. "Stop haunting me!" 

She stalked away. "You can't run from me." Nei said. Mouse hissed, "Shut up." 

She glared at the other woman. Nei's icy eyes glittered, amused. Disturbed, Mouse looked away. Nei's voice changed, "Would this make it easier to accept?" 

Mouse's head snapped up. She stumbled backwards, away from the impossibility before her. "No." Her heart bled. "Not her. Anyone else but her." 

She was staring into a mirror: hair a shade darker, skin a bit paler. The same face of her six year old Vellorian girl. The same build. The same face. Kekaai. Yet no Kekaai. Out of Kekaai's face burned green eyes, hard, cold, and uncaring. She smirked at the expression on Mouse's face. "Something wrong?" 

"No! Don't you dare-" Her voice threatened to break. She forced panic away and took refuge in the safety of anger. "Change. Now!" 

"Change what?" The specter asked sweetly, in the exact same tone Kekaai had used when teasing her. Her sister, drowned when she was 6 years old. 

"That face! Don't you dare wear her face, you monster!" 

"She was very much like me, Mouse." 

"Shut up!" Before she knew what she was doing, Mouse had slammed her to the ground. Crouched over her, pinning her down, she grabbed Kekaai's throat. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! You're not Kekaai!" 

Kekaai's hands came up, scrabbled wildly at the iron grip around her neck. She gurgled. Her eyes rolled up into her head. Mouse ignored the flashes of pain as Kekaai's nails dug into the backs of her hands. "I figured it out!" 

Distantly, Mouse wondered about what she was doing. She was crying, and she couldn't stop herself. Her eyes narrowed and she tightened her grip. "It's over once you're dead. It'll be over! I'll be free!" 

Horribly, Kekaai tried to smile. "There is no freedom for you." a voice echoed in her head. 

Snarling fury, Mouse threw her weight onto her arms. The hands dropped away as the body beneath her stilled. Nei/Kekaai's pulse fluttered, beat twice, and died. 

Mouse huddled on the ground, staring at her empty hands. Tears ran unheeded down her face. Her voice, when she finally spoke, was a hoarse whisper. "Why?" 

"Because I never had a choice in the matter. Because it won't end, even if I am dead. And, because-" the voice said. 

"Mouse?" a deep voice sounded behind her. 

She lifted her head as the footsteps approached her back. She wiped the tears off her face. "Yes?" 

"I heard you leave, but you never came back." A brief pause, then, "Are you well?" Ray asked, concerned. 

"I'm fine." Standing, Mouse turned to face him. "I had a nightmare and needed to clear my head. But, I'm fine, now. You can go back to bed." 

"Oh..." he looked away, but not before Mouse caught a glimpse of his eyes. It might've been just a trick of the light, but, for a fraction of an instant, Ray's eyes had burned with green fire. Then he was walking away. 

"Because you're not willing to pay the price it would take to stop me." the voice said. 

"No," Mouse murmured. "I'm not." 

Her hands twitched in reply. "I am not your doll. I will not kill myself."

* * *

Love grows

One month later.

I smile for the people I need   
Every day and every night   
And I don't feel lonely again   
They are always with me   
I smile for the soft breeze I feel   
Every raindrop   
Every ray of sunlight   
And I find the gifts from the stars   
Shining bright through the nights   
For the warm smiles they give me   
Love of people holding me in their arms   
Fills my heart with joy   
I just smile... The song faded in the background. The den was lit only by a cozy chimney fire. Alice and Stryker was laying on their backs, midst a mini-ocean of pillows. All was silent except for the quiet crackling of the fire. 

For long moments, neither of them moved; indeed, it seemed as if nothing did. The starlight, now unfiltered by sheets of snow, lit everything with a silvery glare. Alice drifted off to sleep. Stryker noticed it after a few minutes and carried her to bed. 

Before pulling the bed covers over her, he drove his fingers through her hair freeing it from the pins that held it and put them on the coffee table. He secured the blanket over her before getting into the queen sized bed himself. 

! next sub-chapter !

During the night another winter storm system arrived. Violent winds raged, clouds of the drifting white stuff rapidly solidified into huge barricades on top of existing snow, well over a meter high (and rising) while frightful white-out conditions covered the entire county and the surrounding areas. 

Inside and comfortably warm, Josie sat upright, her tail wrapped neatly around her feet, regarding her 'mom' and the other one skeptically from her throne. The red haired mistress of the household apparently having made up her mind, jumped down and went looking for someone to play with. 

! next sub-chapter !

Gray clouds began to break up as the sun began its ascent into the sky. 

Alice muttered quietly to herself as the light lancing in through the blinds woke her from her sleep. She reached over to where Stryker was still sleeping soundly, grabbed hold of his pillow, and yanked it out from beneath his head and covered her own with it. 

She heard a mumbled protest from him and was soon engaged in a wrestling match over the pilfered pillow. Stryker gained a good hold on the pillow, but Alice yanked it out of his grasp and whapped him soundly with it before resuming her former position with the pillow clamped over her head. 

"I know you are not a morning person ... but don't you think this is a bit extreme ?" 

"Hrrrm...no," came her muffled reply. He grabbed the spare pillow on the side of bed and whapped Alice with it. It made him smile as she protested, "Aw, come on." 

He lifted up the corner of the pillow and peeked at her. She smiled at him. His smile faded, "Why are you smiling ?" he asked, wondering if she is up to something. 

"I'm happy when you're happy," she said brightly. She put her arms around his neck and leaned her head on one shoulder. "Hey, what is with the look ?" 

"What did I ever do to deserve you ?" he asked quietly. 

"Must be your charm and amazing sense of humour," she said sarcastically. 

"Be nice..." he said in a mock-warning tone. 

"Or what ?" she shot back playfully. A thought dawned on her. "Wait! No. You don't dare !" 

Stryker's expression was absolutely angelic. "Don't I dare what?" he asked innocently. "This ?" 

He then gave her a cheeky smile, "Oh no." Alice cried, trying to dart away from him. She was fast, but not fast enough, with her legs trapped by the bed covers, she was not going anywhere. He always did this when she made fun of him. "No! Stryker! Don't do it! Don't" he did it anyway, "TICKLE ME!" 

She shrieked and he laughed, "Pay back sucks doesn't it ?" 

She squirmed, "Ok! Ok! I won't tease you any more!" 

He stopped and helped her up. "No fair tickling me!" she cried, catching her breath. 

"Since when have I been fair ?" he grinned. He had hold of both her wrists now, holding them above her head with one hand. He leaned in and kissed her. 

"Stryker," Alice said. 

"Yes Heart ?" 

"What do you think of marriage ?" 

"Well, I..uh, that is," he fumbled for an answer. 

Alice laughed. "Exactly what I was thinking," she said. 

He looked deep into her eyes and saw the echoes of her love for him. Stryker put his hands aroud her waist, bringing her close for another kiss. As they parted, Alice whispered, "I will take that as a yes." 

"Alice, I honestly can not imagine living without you. I want just to be with you." 

He smiled. "Good answer." Alice said, returning a smile, and slowly ran her hand up his side. Alice closed her eyes and suddenly brought her lips to Stryker's, pressing her body into his.

* * *

Chapter 14 Here with me (R rated version, no one under the age of 17)   
Chapter 14 Here with me (Normal version) 

Return to Fiction 


	15. Chapter 14

Here with me

The next day, 2000 hours.

"Hi !" Mouse hugged her best friend at the door. _Why is Alice all dressed up ?_

Ray, and Mouse joined MRess, Deanne and Alice in the living room. Mouse examined Alice again. "You look lovely. Very exotic."

Alice's hair was pinned up in an intricate knot, and she was wearing a flaming red silk embroidered kimono. Gold-mounted gemstones sparkled at her eartips. Stryker come down the stairs and entered the living room. Mouse noticed he was dressed up too. _Why are they all dressed up like this ? Something is going on here ... but what ?_

Alice smiled at Stryker, he was again wearing the same clothes he was wearing the first time she met him. The black leather shirt with short sleeves conforming to the shape of his torso and upper arms. Long dark navy coloured pants that disappear into black, shin high boots and laced up to the very top.

Alice and Stryker sat down. Once Mouse was sure no one else was coming, she climbed up on a table, "Everybody, listen up !"

When that didn't work, she put two fingers in her mouth and let out a loud, shrill whistle -- something Stryker and Alice, sitting right next to her, didn't exactly appreciate. "All right Alice. Why did you called for all of us to be here ?"

Alice was nervous and found herself freezing up. Ever the impatient one, Mouse's eyes drilled into at her, "Spill it !"

Alice lifted a hand and pulled back the long sleeve of her shirt to reveal a close fitting bracelet. Nine strands of gold interwoven in simple elegance around her wrist. It was crafted from the soft silver of Liys, and worked into an elaborate design, from which hung three perfect Edenian water-sapphires, intricately faceted to catch and refract light.

Deanne was the first to figure it out, "You are getting married !"

"When ?" Ray inquired, surprised.

"In six weeks." Alice cheerfully answered.

"I have another present for you Alice, " Stryker announced.

"Marriage does have one requirement, a t'santari."

"I don't have one." Alice said.

"I tried explaining to you a while ago what a t'santari is. A direct translation is not possible. A t'santari is our names. Our namesakes, honour and ultimately, linage. Alice is indeed a word in the old Edenian lauguage."

A silver necklace made of liys with a pendant the colour of the ocean at sunset. He handed it to Mouse to put it on Alice. Mouse hang the necklace around Alice's neck.

Alice stared at the teardrop shaped pendant. "Its beautiful."

"Squeeze it." Stryker suggested. She did so, not quite sure why though.

When she opened her hand, the pendant changed it shape, reconfigured itself and revealing a 'jerkin' delicately etched into the metal. "Your namesake." Stryker explained.

* * *

Reunion

He overslept that morning. Realizing he was nearly two hours late means he missed their arrival. He got dressed quickly and ran out the door.

He walked across the academy grounds when he saw Mouse. "Hi lizard breath !" she called with a laugh.

He confronted her. "Did you see another Edenian around here ?"

"Um ... yes I did. I told her you are proberly at the Subspace Café. Why ?" Mouse said, thinking.

"I need to find her."

"Chasing after different women I see. What would Alice think ?" she laughed.

"You're a sick woman." Stryker said quietly and walked pass her. He could hear Mouse yelling teasingly at Lucida but he didn't care.

Ten minutes later, he walked into the Subspace Café and looked around. The cafe was pretty empty, on the far end of the diner, he found Alice and Ray at their usual corner booth, talking with Laenia. Alice took notice and waved him over. He started walking towards them when the doors behind him crashed open and someone yelled, "Uncle !"

Stryker spun around just in time for the leaping figure to hit him in the chest instead of the back. Together they went crashing to the floor, in the process knocking over several chairs as well. All this he was used to, but this kid was considerably larger than he and Laenia was, when they tackled Niero in the same manner. She immediately hugged him hard enough to squeeze out what breath still remained to him.

The girl in teal overalls and a purple T-shirt was looking right at him with her deep amber eyes, accented by a storm of freckles scattered across her nose and cheeks. Finally, the sudden arrival released him and asked, "How's it going, big guy ?"

"Ee... Eei" panted Stryker, staring at the petite girl kneeling on his stomach. "Eiko."

"Surprise !" Eiko exclaimed, brushing her shiny aqua hair out of her eyes. He took a few moments to look at the girl. Her face had lost a little of its childlike roundness. But the wide intelligent eyes were the same, and so was the smile.

She picked up her fallen Ginsu starfish and put it back in her hair. He gently dislodged Eiko and stood up, brushing himself off. "I will be with you in a few minutes, little sparky. Let me talk to Laenia first."

"Alright." Her eyes darted around looking for something of interest. She found it quickly enough. "Ooh, a jukebox !"

She darted past the stunned passerbys. Fascinated, Garnet wandered after her. He picked up the fallen chairs and walked over to Alice's table. He silently tried to step over Scuzzy, but was stopped with a growl. Scuzzy lifted his head, his ears flattened. _Damn Stupid dog,_ he thought as he walked around the creeky dog.

He hugged Laenia. "Hi !"

"Wow," said Alice. "She's a little intense, isn't she ?"

Stryker nodded as he looked at the bundle of energy being usual herself. He sure missed her and her mother, Laenia. _I wonder how Laenia can keep up with her._ "This is amazing !" he said, half to himself. "I have not seen her since she was three years old."

He sighed. It was strange, he mused. Eiko certainly was hyperactive, but it is a strictly physical hyperactivity. It was as though some part of her had to be active at all times; occupy her mouth or ears, and the rest of her could stay unnervingly still. Not only that, she also developed a fierce intelligence of someone twice her age.

"I can't read these funny markings, " she yelled from the jukebox.

He cringed. Alice patted him on the shoulder, "Looks like she is driving you crazy."

"Fourty seconds. New record." Laenia smirked.

"She is a little too much sometimes. She wants everyone's attention in the room, especially mine."

Laenia smiled, "You missed that, right ?"

"Very much. I missed you too." he admitted.

"We miss having a nullhead around the place." Laenia teased. He narrowed his eyes at her in mock anger.

Eiko looked around the device, "Is there a volume control on this thing?"

"It is on the back."

She tried reaching it, but she is too short. Alice was smiling, she was seeing the effect of this reunion was having on him. _He must really miss his family, I know I miss mine._

Alice looked at Eiko jump up and down in a futile attempt to reach the volume control, "Does she ever slow down ?"

Laenia smiled, "I wish."

He turned to Alice, "Like you said, she's a little intense."

"I see." Alice said. She liked Laenia but secretly hoped to never have to babysit Eiko. _Its tough enough to look after Garnet._

Eiko lifted Garnet onto her shoulders, who reached the volume knob and turned it up, a little too loud.

Stryker stomped over to Eiko, who was dancing around and singing at the top of her voice, and clapped a hand over her mouth. He dragged her backwards to the jukebox with his free hand. He wrenched the volume knob all the way to the left. Then he picked up Eiko by the collar and raised her until they were face to face. "Do you mind ?" he demanded.

He lowered the trembling child to the floor and released his grip on Eiko, then returned to Laenia and Alice. "Does she remind you of someone ?" Laenia inquired, innocently.

He was speechless for a few seconds. "Please tell me I was not like that."

Laenia tried to be evasive, "Well ... " Alice chuckled.

* * *

Catching up

The remainder of the day was devoted to conversation at Alice's apartment. They had, after all, a great deal of catching up to do. He ordinarily preferred to spend as much time with Eiko as possible. But she had a way of grinning (that seemed curiously... unrestrained) at him whenever Alice was mentioned that made him reluctant to be in the presence of both at once.

Laenia and Stryker faced off in the kitchen. "Hey! You've got more whipped cream on your half !"

"I do not !"

"Yes you do !"

"I divided it very carefully."

"Oh, come on! Look at it! There's loads more on your side."

"You're hallucinating."

"Here, I'll fix it." Stryker offered.

Posed like a predator, Laenia extended her talons towards him. "Don't make me use these," she warned. He shrank back instantly. There was a clatter of cutlery. Each grabbed a butter knife. Laenia leaned her forehead against Stryker's. "I have been practising. You're going down," she said with a self-confident grin.

Eiko and Alice looked with great interest and amuzement at the sight of Laenia and Stryker having a miniature swordfight over the top of an extremely large waffle. Where Stryker had failed with cajolery, threats, politeness, sarcasm, and persistence, Laenia had succeeded through a combination of confusion, playfulness and outrage.

She quickly disarmed him, sending his knife pinwheeling towards the petite, pale cyan skinned woman who had just entered. His eyes followed the knife's trajectory. Lucida ducked just in time. "Sorry Specky !"

"Who is your friends ?"

Stryker introduced the larger Edenian first. "Laenia, meet Specky. Specky, Laenia."

"And this is my cousin Eiko. Eiko, this is Specky."

Laenia turned to Lucida, "Pleased to meet you! I love your hair !"

"Well, thank you. The pleasure's mutual. So, what was it I just interrupted ?"

"You don't want to know." Alice said, chuckling.

As she pranced around her room, Alice couldn't believe that she only had a few days left as a single woman.

She had been anxious for this part of her life since she was a little girl. Just the thought sent tingles down her spine. Although they had more than their fair share of friendship and relationship problems, Alice and Stryker had finally been able to understand that nothing could come between their love for each other any longer. She closed her eyes and began to picture her future with him.

However, she was soon disturbed by a knock at her door. "Can't a girl have a few hours of undisturbed quiet time around here?"

"No." a voice answered from the other side of the door.

"Kawaii." She smiled as Stryker entered her room and greeted her with a passionate embrace. He ran his fingers through her red hair, gazing into her enchanting green eyes. "Sometimes I forget how breathtakingly beautiful you are, Heart."

"You're not so bad yourself," she answered. Stryker pulled her tighter and gently kissed her lips. "Hey, let's go see what the others are up to." She grasped Stryker's hand and dragged him out of the room towards the recreational facilities.

Ray and Mouse were playing on the basketball courts. Deanne and MRess was laying out, soaking up the sun. "Hey, Deanne. You and Deanne up for a little ball?" Eiko asked. She wanted some new competition on the court. She and Alice were beating the daylights out of Stryker, Laenia, Deanne and MRess.

"Thanks for the invitation, but I think I'm in the mood for a little cool down." At that note, Stryker stripped off his shirt and raced towards the pool. After a long trip up to the high dive, he bounced off the end of the board.

"Hey ! If I wanted to get wet, I would've jumped in the pool myself," Deanne squealed as she toweled herself off.

"That was quite a splash," complimented MRess. The Caitian hated water.

Always up for competition, Alice decided to join the swimmers. "That was nothing." She climbed the high drive, jumped and pulling her knees to her chest, letting gravity take its toll, falling down to the blue depths below.

She made a huge splash. "That's it, I'm now completely DRENCHED!" Deanne shouted.

"Sorry there, Deanne," After apologizing to her friend, she swam over to Stryker. "Let's see you top that one !"

"You win." he admitted.

"Damn straight I do." Alice said as she swung her arms around Stryker's neck and gave him a quick kiss.

"Uggh, save that stuff til the honeymoon will you?" Disgusted, Deanne retreated to her pool chair to try to get some more sun.

Stryker, Eiko and Alice walked along a small stream in Sharon creek. A few patches of snow still remained, defiant of the milder tempatures spreading across Northern Ontario. "So, Eiko. I heard you have eyes for Anndraia's son." Stryker said.

"Nesencie ?" Eiko asked. "Well, he is so ... I am so ... when he asked me out, I thought ... but then ..."

"You are in the 'infatuation stage' on your relationship." Alice smiled at the younger Edenian.

"Ohh, does that mean Sparky has a serious love relationship ?" Stryker chuckled.

She thumped him on the shoulder as he half shielded himself. "DON'T CALL ME SPARKY !"

_We will be married in nine days, and I am already dealing with children,_ Alice thought with a smile as Eiko tried wrestling him to the ground. He laughed and ruffled her hair. They quickly stopped and was forced to dash in order to catch up with Alice who kept walking.

"Well, I am glad you found someone you like Eiko." Stryker said as Alice took his hand into her's.

"I think us meeting was meant to happen. I mean, I thought I was in love but this is for real. This is the first time I have ever been in love." Eiko said.

"I know the feeling." Stryker smirked. "It happened to me a couple of times."

Eiko and Alice secretly glanced at each other, and nodded in understanding, then both suddenly picked up a handful of snow and pelted Stryker for his smart remark.

* * *

Cousins

Alice sat on his couch while Stryker fetched them a coffee. "Eiko has alot of energy doesn't she ?" Alice remarked.

"She's often Demonspawn when her mother's around. Laenia, on the other hand, is trying to manage work and home and still have some time to breathe, but it does not seem to be working very well. She knows she's missing out on her daughter's life, but is at a loss as to how to fix it without having to give something up."

"Like two liters of adrenaline crammed into a little kid." Alice smiled.

"True." Stryker admitted. "And that whirled bundle of energy is usually directed at me."

"She idolizes you." Alice told him.

"What do you mean ?" he asked surprised.

"Eiko looks up to you. Hero worship." Alice told him.

* * *

Graduation

Grand reception hall. Palais De Banquet. Courseulles-sur-Mer, France.

The hall was well lit, but wasn't too bright to block out the beautiful moonlight. Laenia and Deanne was sharing a running joke that you couldn't tell which was which, since Tellarite males and females were almost impossible to tell apart.

Atleast nine men were staring at Laenia at any one time. Some were accompanied by women who started glaring at their boyfriends or Laenia. Stryker pressed his lips together to restrain the smile that wanted to escape: this wasn't the first time he'd seen someone fall instantly under the spell of her magnetism. Male hominids seemed particularly susceptible.

"Everyone is drinking fat burners so they look good in their uniforms for today's group photo." Ray remarked.

"I guess humans have not yet conquered vanity." Valeris said in her usual dull, uninterested voice. She wore a medallion that hang on a thin bronze chain. A small diamond sparkled at its off-center point where the conflicting geometry of circle and triangle met.

Stryker sighed deeply in mild annoyance, _Vulcan headache go away._

"I can't wait for my first assignment. I wonder how long it will take to make Commander." Enzo said excitedly.

"You are not even an ensign yet."

"Well, with my skill it should happen quickly." Enzo replied with glee.

"I feel sorry for your future commanding officers." Stryker groaned.

Cariahn turned to Lucida. "It's going to be strange to not have to attend classes anymore. Of course, we Andorians consider the universe as a class room. So Specky, are you looking forward to the big day ?"

"Sure, when are you getting married ?" Lucida retorted.

"Married? I, uh ... uh."

"Its just a joke Cariahn." Lucida laughed. "You seriously need to work on your sense of humour."

Stryker: "I never figured out the 4 people in a single marriage thing that Andorians do."

Four people appeared on the stage. Lili Marquette looked the crowd as silence fell. "Good morning. Graduation. It is a time of change-" Lili Marquette got a weak response from audience. "Oh dear!" she said. Laughter from audience.

"You gave such a wonderful, warm welcome; that's a lousy response. Good morning!" she tried again. This time a strong response.

"A great deal better." Lili Marquette said, feeling relieved.

Lili Marquette started her speech, "What a glorious, glorious occasion today is turning out to be. What a great joy to be here with all of you celebrating the outstanding achievements of those who are graduating on this occasion. Heartiest congratulations to all of you who are graduating. I know it was not easy. It is a splendid, splendid achievement, and I know that you are going to keep getting applause. But I'd like to suggest to this great gathering that we ought to give them at this point a very, very special applause. Let's just give them a wonderf-- " she was cut off by applause. ". . .Thank you."

More applause followed.

"You know the story of the farmer who in his back yard had chicken, and then he had a chicken that was a little odd looking, but he was a chicken. It behaved like a chicken. It was pecking away like other chickens. It didn't know that there was a blue sky overhead and a glorious sunshine until someone who was knowledgeable in these things came along and said to the farmer, "Hey, that's no chicken. That's an eagle. "Then the farmer said, "Um, um, no, no, no, no man. That's a chicken; it behaves like a chicken. And the man said no; give it to me please. And he gave it to this knowledgeable man. And this man took this strange looking chicken and climbed the mountain and waited until sunrise. And then he turned this strange looking chicken towards the sun and said, "Eagle, fly, eagle. "And the strange looking chicken shook itself, spread out its pinions, and lifted off and soared and soared and soared and flew away, away into the distance.

"Now I say to all of you, you are no chicken; you are an eagle. Fly, eagle, fly. Shake yourselves, spread your pinions, and then lift off and soar and rise, and rise toward the confident and the good and the beautiful. Rise towards the compassionate and the gentle and the caring. Rise to become eagles, not chickens."

Lili Marquette got a lengthy applause.

"It's your turn to fly. I have no doubt at all that all of you are going to make a very significant contribution to the universe out there. "

One of the Irish cadets yelled "Let's get pissed."

Stryker picked at his new pips. "Don't wear them out Lieutenant." a voice said playfully. He turned across to face the smiling face of Lt.Cmdr. Sharon Edwards. "Thank you." Stryker said, scared that this will likely be the last time he'd meet her. "Thank you for your help and encouragement."

"Alice, Stryker. You make a lovely pair."

Stryker felt light headed again, it happens only when Alice is near.

"Commander Williams and I would like to offer you a position right now." Sharon Edwards told the couple.

"We would like you two to stay at Starfleet Academy as instructors."

Alice and Stryker looked at each other their eyes, wide with surprise. After a minute of discussing in private, Alice and Stryker both refused, requesting to be posted together on a starship "where the real adventure is."

Edwards looked sad and upset. He looked at the couple, "The offer still stands. Anytime you want to come back."

* * *

Two hearts

Their wedding was held on a beach, near Sudwana, South Africa. The sun was almost set. An ebb-tibe rolled in and out slowly. Four huge candles burning with chemical flames cast a purple light on the wedding, four bells were hang nearby.

Mouse and Laenia was the matriarchal masters of ceremony. Each was dressed in long dark blue skirts. A pale pink flower and pale green vines pattern that looked like it is crawling up the left side of the skirt. Mouse had two silver bracelets on her right wrist, on her left hand, her trademark mouse gold ring on her index finger.

Stryker was painted in blue from the neck down. He wearing the blue armored version of his Guardian uniform.

Alice's long red hair held off her forehead by a wire circlet. A black bodysuit under her short sleeve purple dress. A blue-gray mantle hang around her shoulders. A stripe of white paint on each cheek and arm.

Alice was tortured by a delicious mix of anticipation and apprehension. Her red hair that fell to the small of her back, and she carried herself with an easy, self-assured grace. Embraided on her dress, a golden jerkin

The wedding couple stopped in front of Mouse and Laenia. Stryker reached out with one finger and held it under her chin. "For you, I would face anything thrown in my path." he whispered.

He could feel her tremble slightly at his touch and it was all he could do to control his own trembling. He reached down and held the bracelet in both his hands then tugged. Alice stared in shock as it crumbled in his hands. He raised one brow and grinned slightly. The bracelet was part of the ceremony, like an engagement ring, but since it was no longer needed.

He clasped her hand, entwining fingers. "There is a blind bird sings inside the cage that is my heart. And the image of your face is with me always. If I could give a shape to this ache that I have for you. If I could find the voice that says the words that capture you. Beautiful Alice."

Alice looked at Stryker, "Perhaps we are two halves of a broken vessel, lying useless for our purpose until mended. You will be mine forever, I will be yours My purest heart for you. I love you Stryker. Do you give yourself to me as I give myself to you ?"

Stryker whispered "Yes."

Mouse and Laenia stepped forward. Alice saw a flash of something in Mouse's eyes as she stood in front of Stryker. Stryker hestitated as Mouse took off his t'santari, he fought the defensive reaction nearly putting up a hand to block her, away from his t'santari, an Edenian's most important ascept of one's self, honour and linage. He looked on as 2 lockets dangled from the necklace chain. Laenia removed Alice's tsantari.

Alice and Stryker looked at each other directly, "If there is any meaning In the fate that pulled us together, With this exchange, will you make me truly happy, By giving yourself to me, as i give myself to you. This is who we are, my beloved. Stronger together than we were apart, braver and better hand in hand." they said together.

Laenia added another locket to Alice's while Mouse did the same to Stryker's.

"You are now binded. In faith and in love." Mouse and Laenia said in perfect sync as Laenia put Alice's tsantari necklace back around her neck, while Mouse was securing Stryker's tsantari around his neck

The wedding crowd cheered. Alice and Stryker took off running, into the ocean and began to swim away.

Later that night.

Alice and Stryker was alone in their room. Alone for the first time since the marriage ceremony. She disappeared quickly into the washroom, and shut the door.

Alice reappeared a minute later. She smiled shyly, wearing only a simple robe. It fell to the ground.

Stryker admired the view. He remembered the first and only time she'd seen her naked. That was three months ago, five days before their fateful shuttle mission started. He failed to press the doorchime on the door to their quarters before entering. Alice was asleep. Her sheets were on the floor as if she had tossed them during a nightmare. He quickly exited before she had woke, or so he thought. She joked about it later that day in ten-forward. Stryker didn't find it quite so funny. His face was as red as his neck tunic.

"Come here you." Alice teased, her electric green eyes sparkling. Her gaze became very soft as Stryker approached her. He raised her up and held her in his arms. She pressed her warm body up against him and he embraced her even tighter. He gave her a little kiss on her forehead, then her cheek, and then her mouth.

Alice looked up, then pulls his head down to her, and drank deeply of his lips. He pressed himself into her. She leaned back from her waist, held upright only by his embrace. As their lips part, she rolled her head backward, exposing her soft neck. Stryker let a trail of kisses on her neck.

Stryker took Alice's face into his hands and softly tracing her lips with his right thumb. His left hand crept around to the back of her head, combing his fingers through her mussed hair. Pulling her face towards his, he kissed her fully on the lips. Alice's lips quivered but answered his kiss tenderly. The kiss became more intense as he trailed his hand along her jaw. Dropping her hands into the open neckline of his shirt and pulling it open. Their breath became ragged as they ended their kiss and gazed back into each others eyes. Instead of kisses, their lips shared smiles.

They looked into each other's eyes. He kissed her again on the lips, a soft, open mouth kiss that she returned with equal tenderness. Alice began to kiss his chest. He ran his fingers down the line where the bottom of her breasts met her ribcage.

Her soft, warm breasts rubbed against the skin of his chest. She kissed his lips with a slow but fierce passion. He responded in kind, letting his hands run up and down her spine as their lips caressed each other. Stryker would tease her, letting his hands go down her back until he felt her shiver in pleasure. Then he would take the massage back up and slowly work his hands down again.

He pressed her breasts, very gently crushed them against her body. He kissed the center of her chest, Alice felt herself getting dizzy from the pleasure. His hands and tongue on the tender underside of her breasts, and the sides, eventually both breasts wet from his tongue and lips. His moist tongue tickled each brown nipple in turn, he sucked each nipple for a while. Stryker rolled her off of her and got up on his knees.

He pulled down his pants to his knees. He hurriedly tried to hop out of them as best he could. She laughed warmly at his first few futile attempts and didn't even wait for her to finish before pulling his underwear down as well. He leaned her back on the bed and kneeled over her again.

Stryker lifted both of her long legs into his arms. Alice giggled when he blew long streams of warm air on to the soles of her bare feet. Alice's legs opened wide and he stared at her vessel before him.

Stryker started at the inside of her knee and kissed down her thigh. The closer he got to her vessel, the slower he would move forward. The brown fleshy destination so close. Within a minute he reached his destination, his tongue to drew a line around her entire sex. Another short live tease as he ran his tongue across her sex. He seperated the fleshy walls with his tongue. Slowly, his tongue travelled up and down, and once in a while, sucking gently on the fleshy sides.

She moaned sweetly as he gently coaxed pleasure out of her tiny clit. He could taste her joy as it began well up inside of her. She gasped and he felt her muscles tense up. He thrust his tongue inside her as deep as he could. She moaned and twisted her nipples as a soft cloud of pleasure fell over her.

It took a while, but Alice eventually recovered the ability of think, looked down at him and said, "Now it's your turn."

It was she who now leaned his body back on the bed and kneeled over him. Her hands ran down his chest and around his hips to his thighs. She brought her hands up between his legs and cupped his tight sack. His eyes rolled back into his head as she took one hand and massaged his sensitive rocks. With the other she gathered up some of her own wetness and then slid it up and down his throbbing member.

She looked at him out of the top of her eyes with a teasing glance then and kissed his orange-red head before sliding it into her mouth. The combination was almost too much. Yet, he somehow managed to keep himself and still enjoy the moment.

They both sat up and kissed each other. Alice laid back on the bed and spread her legs before her again. He crawled up to her and positioned himself at her threshold. He paused, both of them savoring the moment. Then he slide slowly inside her. He grunted as her smooth walls grabbed her tightly. He pushed deeper and deeper until he was completely inside her. "OH!" both of them moaned. The feeling was so intense, so different when you are truly in love, and not just mating because you feel horny.

Their bodies were soon rising and falling as one. He plunged deep inside her over and over again. Stryker kissed her face, neck, shoulders and breasts as she kissed his face and chest. Again and again, Alice came up to meet his thrusts. Faster and faster, the breath came and left our bodies. Thin layers of sweat formed over her body. He was panting.

Their moans began to get louder. The bed began to shake with the power of lust. They were lost in each other's arms. Finally he felt it. Her body tightened up, all her muscles contracted and squeezed whatever resistance he had left out of him. When her face contorted and a tiny squeak escaped her mouth, the dam inside of her burst and let loose a torrent inside of her.

They collapsed into each other's arms and let the feeling flow though them. Alice and Stryker kissed each other's lips softly as they gasped for air. She stretched her body in a fashion that Stryker suddenly found very fascinating.

Alice ran her tongue over her now dry lips. She was bruised and the whole room smelled of her desires but she was still beautiful and innocent; the feelings she had were in her blood

"It was like nothing I had ever experienced before." Stryker told her. She nodded in agreement.

The passion and fire that had opened thereafter between them had washed over her, through her, and she found herself rising higher and higher above it, feeling glorious, exhilarated, and animal in her desire as she gave her body willingly to him. She could feel his own need burn within him as he attempted to quench the flames in her, feel him reach the pinnacle of his desires and leap willingly over the edge. She had felt his satisfaction afterwards as he held her with a tenderness she had never expected.

Alice sighed contentedly and rolled to her side, curling her body against the sleeping form of Stryker, wincing slightly at the soreness between her thighs.

"You are awake?" Stryker's voice came softly in the semi-darkness. Alice had been a bit surprised to feel the fire burning within him once again, but it was softer this time – the keen edge had been taken from the blade. He had taken her once again, this time slower, exploring her body more fully, delighting in the reactions he could elicit from his tender caresses.

Stryker finally felt tranquillity as well as passion.

* * *

Friends first, friends forever

Alice embraced Mouse, a few tears in her eyes. "I am going to miss you."

Ray and Mouse was assigned to the Toyama Maru. Mouse and Stryker kept their usual personal distance from each other. "I guess this is good bye, Lizard breath." she finally said.

"Goodbye! You annoy me for so long and then you just leave ?" he asked. Ray and Mouse climbed onto the transporter pad.

"Mark my words. You will miss me too." Mouse said with a smirk.

"Energize." Ray told the operator.

"Damn. She always gets the last word." Stryker complained as Ray and Mouse disappeared in transporter haze. Alice stared at the formally occupied space where her best friend stood.

* * *

The future shining brightly

He hugged Laenia tightly. "Take care of yourself."

"You too. I hope you return home soon. I miss having you around, you big nullhead."

Laenia let go of him eventually. She waved before stepping onto her shuttle, the Elysdeon. He hugged Eiko and held her for nearly a minute before letting go. "You got everything, Eiko ?"

Eiko rolled her eyes. "Everything, and before you ask, yes, I double-checked. Honestly, you need to have some kids of your own," she added with a wink. Stryker felt his face growing warm. There was that grin again, and this time it wasn't just coming from Eiko.

Alice bent down to give Eiko a hug. "Well, goodbye, Eiko. It was really nice meeting you."

"'Bye, Alice! It was awesome meeting you !"

"Bye, Deanne! 'Bye, MRess !"

MRess and Deanne smiled, "'Bye, kid. take care of yourself !"

Eiko turned back to Stryker and hugged him with every ounce of her strength. "'Bye, Rakurai! It was terrific seeing you. Will you come visit me sometime ?"

"I will try. You're welcome to visit here whenever you have a chance."

"Well, not _too_ soon. I have to give this planet time to recover." Eiko laughed.

"You got that right. Good luck at the Guardian Academy, and give my love to Suelo and Nekise." he said.

"Give it to them yourself! They'd be thrilled to see you again."

Eiko nodded. She turned and waved one last time. " 'Bye, everyone !" She stepped into the shuttle. The door closing behind her. Stryker wanted to follow her and return home but managed to restrain himself somehow.

They watched as the Elysdeon took off and rose into the cloudy sky. Alice said nothing, but stared thoughtfully. "Stryker? If we ever _do_ have children, do you think we'll sort of cancel out ?"

Stryker smiled, "Let's hope so."

* * *

Proceed to the final chapter ...  
Epilogue


	16. Chapter 15

  
Epilogue 

Alice and Stryker served together on the Lakota under Captain Joseph Weeder. Stryker served on as the CONN officer and later Mission specialist. A year later, Alice was transfered to the Defiance. Stryker and Alice was reunited ten months later on the colony Sommerset, awaiting the USS Pretoria's arrival. 

Deanne become a teacher at Starfleet Academy. MRess spent time between Utopia Plantia and Jupiter Station Research and Development Center as an impulse engine design consultant. Deanne and MRess got married a year later. 

Enzo was posted to the starship Excalibur. He is currently serving onboard the Intrepid. 

Forren, Freina, and Suraja still had 2 years left at Starfleet Academy. Jias dropped out and returned home. 

Lucida took a year's leave before returning, she served on several starbases and starships since. Ray and Mouse eventually drifted apart, but stayed close friends. 

...to be continued in Book 3 


End file.
